


all the words of time and space

by kagshina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Friendship, Skype, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagshina/pseuds/kagshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>greys_alien</b>: you should change your username to “addicted2bugs”<br/><b>greys_alien</b>: yours is boring<br/><b>greys_alien</b>: i can’t be friends with someone boring </p><p>Half an hour later, he gets a message from addicted2bugs.</p><p>Or, Tooru needs a friend, Hajime just so happens to be on a chat site at the right time, and neither of them can predict what's to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!! ok!! i have 2 other iwaoi fics right now but i cannot for the life of me work on them. so instead you get this!! and i'm actually,, really happy with it  
> AND I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED  
> YOU DEFINITELY WANT TO STAY TUNED  
> also?? the end of this chapter was supposed to be the beginning of chapter two but then i was like "wait i have a better idea for chapter two" so instead you get a longer first chapter!!  
> the name for this fic came from the song [in time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oOUKXMTpn0) by battleships and the lyrics kinda inspired me so!! you should give the song a listen!! it's rly good
> 
> EDIT: I FINALLY FIXED GOOGLE DRIVES AWKWARD FORMATTING. I've been meaning to do that forever.

The kids in Tooru’s grade have never liked him much, and after months of failed efforts, he’s decided to give up on trying to gain their approval. He doesn’t need friends, he tries to convince himself. He doesn’t want them, he tells himself. But as he walks home from school that day, loneliness lays heavy in his heart.

That’s how he ends up on a chat site that makes him confirm he’s at least thirteen, and he clicks _yes_ , even though he’s only eleven. He doubts he’s the only one lying.

_Start a conversation._

He stares at the words, mouse hovering over the them. This is pathetic. He knows if anyone at his school ever found out he was using the internet to make friends, he’d never hear the end of it. Tooru _can’t make friends on his own. Tooru is so desperate. Tooru will never be good enough._ He already knows these things. He doesn’t need them repeated back to him.

Reluctantly, he clicks the words.

_You are now chatting with a stranger! Say hi._

**Stranger** : m or f?

Already, he’s uncomfortable. He ends the chat with this person, hesitating a moment before starting a new one. He’s made it this far. He might as well suffer through a few more attempts.

_You are now chatting with a stranger! Say hi._

**Stranger** : Hi

 **Stranger** :How old you are?

 **You** :13

The stranger disconnects, and Tooru sighs to himself. Apparently, that was not the answer the person was hoping for. This was a horrible idea, he’s certain of that, but despite this knowledge, he enters a new conversation.

_You are now chatting with a stranger! Say hi._

This time, Tooru takes it upon himself to get in the first word.

 **You** : i’m only 13 so if you’re any older you should probably disconnect

 **Stranger** : what if I was fourteen?

 **You** : depends, are you a creepy fourteen year old?

 **Stranger** : does catching bugs count as creepy?

 **You** : that’s not creepy that’s gross!!

 **Stranger** : bugs probably think you’re gross too!

 **You** : i’m not gross

 **Stranger** : neither are bugs

 **You** : yes they are

 **Stranger** : if you call bugs gross one more time I’m going to disconnect

 **You** : OKAY FINE

 **You** : i’ll stop

 **You** : but only because you’re the first person i’ve met on here who might not be a pervert

 **Stranger** : thanks?

 **You** : i only said might

 **You** : who knows what you do with those bugs of yours

 **Stranger** : oh my god

 **Stranger** : i’m going to disconnect

 **You** : NO

 **Stranger** : why not?

 **You** : because i like talking to you

 **Stranger** : you’ve only been talking to me for like two minutes

 **You** : you make a fast first impression

 **Stranger** : so do you, bug hater

 **You** : wow so you already have a nickname for me

 **Stranger** : shut up

 **You** : so you never told me how old you are

 **Stranger** : oh

 **Stranger** : um

 **Stranger** : i’m actually 11

 **You** : WAIT ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **Stranger** : yeah?

 **You** : SO AM I

 **You** : HA WE BOTH LIED ABOUT OUR AGE

 **Stranger** : lots of people lie about their age

 **Stranger** : how do i know you’re not actually an old man lying to me to gain my trust?

 **You** : crap

 **You** : you caught me

 **You** : i’m actually 69

 **Stranger** : stop

 **Stranger** : i’m going to disconnect

 **You** : you keep threatening that but have yet to actually do it

 **Stranger** : don’t tempt me

 **You** : you’d miss me too much

 **Stranger** : can’t miss someone i don’t know

 **You** : get to know me then

 **Stranger** : what if i don’t want to?

 **You** : trust me, you want to

 **Stranger** : somehow i doubt that

 **You** : so mean!!

 **Stranger** : yet for some reason you still want to talk to me

 **You** : boredom makes you do weird things

 **Stranger** : why am i still talking to you

 **You** : maybe i’m just irresistible?

 **Stranger** : more like annoying

 **You** : at least i’m not rude

 **Stranger** : ugh shut up

 **Stranger** : didn’t you say you wanted to get to know me or something

 **You** : yes!!! what’s your name?

 **Stranger** : i change my mind

 **Stranger** : i don’t want to give my personal information out to a stranger

 **Stranger** : i’m still convinced you’re an old man

 **You** : R U D E

 **You** : i’m hurt

 **You** : i’ll tell you my name if you tell me yours

 **Stranger** : i’ll just stick with calling you bug hater

 **You** : fine!! i’ll call you gross!!

 **Stranger** : IM LEAVING

 **You** : GROSS NO

 **You** : YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME

 **Stranger** : don’t you have other people you could annoy

 **Stranger** : after all, i thought you were “irresistible”

 **You** : I AM

 **You** : but you see

 **You** : not everyone else seems to understand that

 **Stranger** : what? so you don’t have hundreds of friends?  

 **You** : haaaaaaa

 **You** : i dont even have one friend

 **You** : sorry

 **You** : i don’t even know your name and i’m over sharing

 **You** : but that’s why i came here

 **You** : because i wanted to talk to someone

 **Stranger** : i’m glad i didn’t disconnect

 **You** : really?

 **Stranger** : yeah

 **Stranger** : don’t get me wrong you’re annoying but

 **Stranger** : i think i can manage being your friend

 **You** : you can’t be my friend if i don’t know your name

 **Stranger** : ugh

 **Stranger** : i’m trying to be nice

 **You** : i want to know the name of my only friend!!!

 **Stranger** : fine

 **Stranger** : it’s hajime

 **Stranger** : your turn

 **You** : tooru

 **Stranger** : can i still call you bug hater

 **You** : so meeeaaaan

A minute passes without a reply, and Tooru starts to worry. His mind starts spinning, doubting. What if Hajime disconnects? What if Hajime was kidding about being his friend? What if Hajime thinks he’s pathetic? What if Hajime’s actually a creep? Another minute passes, and Tooru feels the glee in his mood diminishing. Talking to this stranger had lifted his spirits, it’d made the people on the playground, the kids who made fun of him, seem unimportant.

But of course it wasn’t going to last. He shouldn’t have been stupid enough to let himself think that he could form any sort of friendship online. He stares at the conversation, and then to the time. It's been four minutes now since Hajime has responded. Four minutes isn’t that long, but right now, it feels like a lifetime.

Another two minutes pass before “Stranger” replies. Relief floods through Tooru. So he’s not being ignored. That’s good, at least.

 **Stranger** : hey sorry my mom was talking to me

 **Stranger** : she’s making me take a shower

 **Stranger** : i tried to ask for longer but she said no 

It feels honest, but now that Tooru’s let his doubts leak through, parts of him are convinced this is an excuse.

 **You** : oh

 **You** : guess that means you have to go then?

 **You** ; promise a guy friendship and then ditch him?

 **You** : i see how it is

 **Stranger** : so you’re a guy then?

Right. Neither of them had specified their gender. He’d kind of just assumed that the stranger knew, and that he was also a guy.

 **You** : yep

 **You** : i’m assuming from your name that you are too?

 **Stranger** : yeah

 **Stranger** : also i really do have to go now

Tooru frowns at the screen, wishing he could beg the other to stay. He isn’t expecting another message, but then one pops up, and a smile finds its way to Tooru’s lips.

 **Stranger** : i’ve only used skype once in my life to video chat my mom and dad when they went on vacation but my username is hajimeiwaizumi if you want to message me there

 **Stranger** : i promised you friendship after all

 **Stranger** : it’d be rude not to follow through

Tooru grins stupidly at the computer screen, happier than he’s been all week. Maybe all month. He’d expected Hajime to leave and be gone forever. But Hajime had given Tooru his skype. Hajime _wanted_ to keep talking to Tooru.

Without hesitation, Tooru downloads Skype onto his family computer and makes an account. He adds Hajime, attaching a message to the request.

 **greys_alien** : you should change your username to “addicted2bugs”

 **greys_alien** : yours is boring

 **greys_alien** : i can’t be friends with someone boring

Half an hour later, he gets a message from addicted2bugs.

 **addicted2bugs** : i hate myself for this

 **greys_alien** : HAJIME!!

 **greys_alien** : how was your shower

 **addicted2bugs** : hot

 **greys_alien** : did you miss me?

 **addicted2bugs** : no

 **greys_alien** : liar <3

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m going to delete skype

 **greys_alien** : YOU’RE SO MEAN 

Hajime, unsurprisingly, does not delete his Skype, though the threats keep coming throughout the night, until finally it’s past ten o’clock, and Tooru’s mother is forcing him off the computer. He whines to Hajime, but the other boy says they’ll talk tomorrow, and it’s enough for Tooru to fall asleep happily.

 

* * *

 

Tooru wakes up with a familiar sense of dread that always accompanies his weekday mornings. He hates school, hates the way his classmates look at him, hates the way others ignore him. If it wasn’t for the people, he doesn’t think it’d be half bad. His teachers are nice and the material isn’t that difficult. Sometimes it’s even fun.

But unfortunately, the only way to get rid of his peers is to be homeschooled, and his parents had shot that idea down the second he’d mentioned it. _Tooru, sweetheart, we don’t have the time. What about your friends? You’d get lonely._

 _I’m already lonely,_ he thought, but he accepted their answer nonetheless. It was an unrealistic dream.

Tooru forces himself out of bed, and he hurries to get ready, hoping if he finishes early his mom will allow him to use the computer until she’s ready to go. It works.

He jumps into the computer chair, wasting no time to log onto skype.

 **greys_alien** : i don’t want to go to school

 **greys_alien** : everyone there sucks

 **greys_alien** : i wish you went to my school

 **greys_alien** : not saying you don’t suck

 **greys_alien** : you just suck less

He’s not expecting a response, and he doesn’t get one, but he’s not upset because Hajime said they’d talk today, and he believes him.

School is bearable because he has a friend to come home to. It’s easier to ignore the bad attitudes of his classmates when he has something to look forward to.

He’s smiling on his walk home from school, bouncing excitedly. Usually, the first thing he does when he gets home is grab a snack. Today, he skips the snack and heads right for the computer. His smile widens.

 **addicted2bugs** : and you say i’m the mean one

 **addicted2bugs** : you wouldn’t want me at your school

 **addicted2bugs** : i’d dig up bugs and throw them at you

 **greys_alien** : DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH

 **addicted2bugs** : no

 **addicted2bugs** : it’d just be funny to watch you scream

 **greys_alien** : you’re a bully

 **greys_alien** : i take back my earlier statement

 **greys_alien** : you suck as much as everyone else

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m so hurt

 **addicted2bugs** : my heart is broken

 **addicted2bugs** : oh no

 **greys_alien** : SHUT UP

 **greys_alien** : DON’T MOCK ME

They spend the rest of the day talking, taking breaks every now and then when their parents need something. The longest lull in their conversation is dinner. Tooru’s parents call him to eat, and when he gets back, he finds that Hajime left a message a few minutes ago saying he’s having dinner, too. When his friend returns, the rest of the night goes mostly uninterrupted. 

They talk easily. Tooru complains about something, Hajime makes fun of him. They send each other weird videos. They talk about their hobbies. They both like volleyball, and Tooru tells Hajime he’s going to join the volleyball club when he starts middle school. Hajime says he was thinking about it, and Tooru pushes him into a decision. The decision is to join, obviously.

His mom tells him he needs to do his homework and then get to bed, and he reluctantly listens, wishing Hajime a good night. They promise to talk again tomorrow.  
_It’s good,_ Tooru thinks, _it’s really good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are my source of life  
> talk iwaoi to me  
> hajimestooru.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH OKAY i hope none of this seems rushed?? i remember being their age and forming online friendships and this is kind of what it was like?? i’m trying to work off experience!!  
> ANYWAY, i’m so proud bc i wrote this chapter last night and also started chapter 3!! hopefully i can keep up this fast pace  
> i have,, a lot in store for you  
> LIKE THIS FIC IS MAKING IT ALL THE WAY TO THEIR SENIOR YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL  
> IT IS NOWHERE NEAR FINISHED  
> WE’VE GOT A LONG RIDE, SO BUCKLE IN  
> also, a quick warning before you proceed: this chapter contains some bullying

It takes two weeks of talking to Hajime for Tooru to gain the courage to ask him what he looks like. It’s not that it matters, not really, but he’s curious. He wants to put a face to the name of the person he considers his best, and only friend.

 **greys_alien** : hajime

 **greys_alien** : iwa

 **greys_alien** : iwa-chan

 **addicted2bugs** : i told you not to call me iwa-chan

 **greys_alien** : you weren’t responding!! it called for desperate measures!!

 **addicted2bugs** : TWO MINUTES

 **addicted2bugs** : IT TOOK ME TWO MINUTES TO RESPOND

 **greys_alien** : 2 minutes too long iwa-chan!!

 **addicted2bugs** : what do you want

 **greys_alien** : wow rude you could at least ask me how i’m doing

 **addicted2bugs** : i don’t care how you’re doing

 **greys_alien** : WOW RUDE

 **greys_alien** : you should cherish me

 **greys_alien** : you’re lucky to have me in ur life

 **addicted2bugs** : you spelled unlucky wrong

 **greys_alien** : I WAS GOING TO ASK FOR A PICTURE OF YOUR FACE

 **greys_alien** : BUT I CHANGE MY MIND

 **greys_alien** : I DON’T WANT ONE ANYMORE

 **addicted2bugs** : good

 **addicted2bugs** : i wouldn’t have given you one anyway

 **greys_alien** : WHAT

 **greys_alien** : WHY NOT

 **addicted2bugs** : you’re probably an old man

 **addicted2bugs** : who talks to children and gains their trust and then you make them show you a picture

 **addicted2bugs** : and then you hunt them down and kill them

 **greys_alien** : HAJIME I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME

 **greys_alien** : I FEEL SO HURT

 **greys_alien** : :’(

 **greys_alien** : :’(

 **greys_alien** : :’(

 **addicted2bugs** : STOP

 **greys_alien** : :’((((( :’( :’( :’(

 **greys_alien** : </3

 **greys_alien** : </3 :’((

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m going to block you

 **greys_alien** : block me like you blocked my love for you </3

 **addicted2bugs** : oh my god

 **addicted2bugs** : why am i friends with you

 **addicted2bugs** : i regret giving you my skype

 **greys_alien** : YOU’RE A LIAR

 **greys_alien** : YOU LOVE TALKING TO ME

 **greys_alien** : ADMIT IT

 **addicted2bugs** : ugh

 **addicted2bugs** : i don’t hate it

 **greys_alien** : wow iwa-chan you’re going to make me tear up that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me

He doesn’t get the picture, but he doesn’t give up. In the following days, he tries various methods of persuasion to get Hajime to show his face, each attempt ending in failure.

 A week later, he’s spacing off in class thinking of Hajime, when a piece of paper hits his back. He turns around, picking up the crumpled piece of paper and unraveling it. Discovering it’s blank, he sets it on his desk with a sigh. He’s not stupid. He knows the paper hit him intentionally. It’s not the first time it’s happened. It doesn’t bother him as much, anymore, now that he has Hajime to talk to.

Another piece of paper collides with his back a few minutes later, and he opts to ignore it. He’s tired of their games, tired of being screwed around. They can’t get to him anymore.

He should have known they wouldn’t let that slide.

A few of the boys in his class surround him on the playground during break. He doesn’t think they’re going to hit him, but he falls back anyway, cautious.

“What do you want?” He asks, trying to appear strong. He’s not sure it works. His hands are shaking at his sides.

“We were just wondering,” one of them begins, “what’s been making you so happy lately.”

For a split second, Tooru is confused. Is that really all the want?

 And then one of the other boys speaks up, and it all makes sense, “It’s like you forgot that you’re a loser.”

“That everyone in class either wants nothing to do with you or feels bad for you."

“Or both.”

“Things will only get worse when you go to middle school." 

“Kids will get bigger.”

“Meaner.”

“If you’re scared of us, you have no idea what’s coming.”

“You should thank us for warning you.”

Tooru doesn’t thank them. He doesn’t do anything. He stands in place, voice lost, words sinking into his mind and anchoring down.

Tooru has always cared a great deal what others thinks of him, and it’s been difficult dealing with the dislike from his classmates, but it was, for the most part, a passive dislike. They ignored him, or glared at him, or told him they didn’t want him to join their game.

The words play in his mind, their voices lingering long after they leave. And then he does what he’s best at; he doubts himself.

For the remainder of school, he stares absently at the teacher, unable to process anything she says. They’re right, he thinks.

He likes to tell himself that middle school will be different. That he’ll make friends, that people will like him. He’ll have volleyball, and a team, and things will be okay. 

But what if instead of getting better, things get worse? He doesn't want to be a social outcast for the rest of his life. He wants people to like him. He wants _everyone_ to like him.

He thinks of Hajime, which usually makes him feel better, but today it only makes him feel worse. What if Hajime only tolerates him? What if Hajime thinks he made a mistake by befriending Tooru? What if he’s secretly planning an escape from their friendship? What if he talks to him out of pity?

The what ifs keeps coming, blocking his mind from thinking rationally. He’s a few feet away from the school building when tears build up in his eyes and he starts crying.

He’s so stupid. He's so stupid for thinking things could get better. He's so stupid for thinking middle school would be any different. He's so stupid for thinking Hajime liked talking to him.

He keeps his tears silent until he’s safely in his room, hiding under the covers on his bed, and then he lets himself sob into the pillow. He’s tired, and his heart hurts, and he feels completely defeated. He tries hard not to let things get to him, but they always do.

Thirty minutes later, Tooru has stopped crying, but he doesn’t feel much better. He throws a blanket over his shoulders before leaving his room and heading for the computer. His face is stained with tears and his eyes are red, but he misses Hajime, and he’s not strong enough to stay away.

He logs on to five messages. If he wasn’t feeling so awful, it’d make him smile.

 **addicted2bugs** : a cicada landed on me during lunch today

 **addicted2bugs** : everyone thought it was really cool

 **addicted2bugs** : it’s too bad you weren’t there

 **addicted2bugs** : i would have made you hold him

 **addicted2bugs** : are you dead? you’ve literally responded to my messages at the same time everyday for the past three weeks

 **greys_alien** : do you like talking to me?

 **addicted2bugs** : he’s alive!!

 **addicted2bugs** : what kind of question is that?

 **addicted2bugs** : are you okay?

 **greys_alien** : i’m fine

 **greys_alien** : do you like talking to me?

A few minutes pass without a response, and Tooru thinks, _this is it. I’ve finally done it. He doesn’t like talking to me and now he has an out. He doesn’t have to put up with me anymore_.

He thinks he might start crying again when Hajime sends a picture.

 **addicted2bugs** : [img]

 **addicted2bugs** : i wouldn’t send a picture of myself to someone i don’t like talking to

Tooru stares at the picture, and then he starts crying again, or rather, tears up. He feels relieved, so relieved that it almost hurts. He’d convinced himself that Hajime didn’t want to be his friend, he’d prepared himself for that. What he hadn’t prepared himself for was this.

 **greys_alien** : oh my god

 **greys_alien** : that’s you

 **greys_alien** : oh my god

 **addicted2bugs** : yeah

 **addicted2bugs** : it’s really not that big of a deal

 **greys_alien** : shut up

 **greys_alien** : yes it is

 **greys_alien** : you’re really cute

 **addicted2bugs** : i don’t know how to respond to that?

Tooru laughs, and despite the heaviness still weighing at his chest, he feels better.

 **greys_alien** : how about “thank you tooru it means so much to me that you think i’m cute, i think you’re cute too”

 **addicted2bugs** : i don’t even know what you look like

 **addicted2bugs** : how could i think you’re cute

 **greys_alien** : i just have one of those personalities

 **greys_alien** : where you know i’m gonna be cute

 **addicted2bugs** : you’re full of yourself

 **greys_alien** : not really

 **addicted2bugs** : you never answered my question

 **addicted2bugs** : if you’re okay

 **greys_alien:** yes i did

 **addicted2bugs** : that felt more like you were avoiding it

 **greys_alien** : i don’t think i have an answer

 **addicted2bugs** : do you want to talk about it?

 **greys_alien** : no

 **greys_alien** : yes

 **greys_alien** : i don’t know

 **greys_alien** : do you want to listen?

 **addicted2bugs** : i always want to listen to you

 **addicted2bugs** : if you make fun of me for that later i’ll kill you

 **addicted2bugs** : i’ll find you and i’ll kill you

 **greys_alien** : iwa-chan is so sweet

 **addicted2bugs** : shut up and tell me what’s wrong

 **greys_alien** : it’s lame

 **addicted2bugs** : you’re lame

 **addicted2bugs** : but i still like you

 **addicted2bugs** : sorry, i’m really bad at this

 **addicted2bugs** : whatever it is, if it upset you i can promise you it’s not lame

 **greys_alien** : you know when we first met

 **greys_alien** : and i told you i didn’t have any friends

 **greys_alien** : i wasn’t lying

 **greys_alien** : you’re the only friend i have

 **greys_alien** : no one at my school likes me

 **greys_alien** : some kids today just reminded me of that

 **greys_alien** : and now i feel all crappy

 **greys_alien** : i thought that middle school would be different

 **greys_alien** : but it probably won’t be

 **greys_alien** : it’s pathetic but i just want people to like me

 **addicted2bugs** : that’s not pathetic

 **addicted2bugs** : and those kids are jerks

 **addicted2bugs** : and obviously everyone at your school is an idiot

 **addicted2bugs** : there’s so much to like about you

 **addicted2bugs** : you’re funny and you’re smart and you always make me smile

 **greys_alien** : i don’t deserve you

 **addicted2bugs** : tooru

 **addicted2bugs** : shut up

 **addicted2bugs** : i care about you

 **addicted2bugs** : you deserve me

 **addicted2bugs** : and you deserve to be happy

 **greys_alien** : thanks

 **greys_alien** : can we talk about something else now

Hajime’s words make Tooru feel lighter. They mean more to him than anything anyone has ever told him, but still, he feels as if he doesn’t deserve them, and because of that an awkwardness accompanies the happy feeling in his chest. He appreciates the moment, and he appreciates Hajime, but he can’t believe everything he said. He doesn’t deserve Hajime, and he doesn’t deserve to be happy, but he knows there is no point in further arguing that. It’s something they won’t be able to agree on.

 **addicted2bugs** : let’s talk about when you’re going to send me a photo of yourself

 **addicted2bugs** : i set you one

 **addicted2bugs** : it’s only fair you send one back

 **greys_alien** : i’m not sure you’ll be able to handle my beauty

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m sure i’ll manage

 **greys_alien** : WELL

 **greys_alien** : if you’re so sure

 **greys_alien** : but anything that happens after i send this picture, i can’t be held accountable for

 **addicted2bugs** : oh my god just send me the stupid picture already

 **greys_alien** : [img]

 **greys_alien** : it’s understandable if you need a few moments to process everything

 **addicted2bugs** : ugh

 **addicted2bugs** : this is annoying to admit but

 **addicted2bugs** : you were right

 **addicted2bugs** : you are cute

Tooru’s heart flutters in his chest, and he blames it on the fact that no one besides family has ever called him cute before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil tooru is developing a crush  
> stay tuned for an appearance of super dorky oikawa!!  
> [tumblr](http://yuurisvictor.tumblr.com/)
> 
> P.S. I AM DYING INSIDE BC UR COMMENTS!!!! I AM CLUTCHING MY HEART THEY ALL MADE ME SMILE SO BIG THANK YOU SO MUCH IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME I LOVE YOU ALL I LOVE YOU :')))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, bringing to you a slightly longer chapter!!! i would just like to say the biggest thanks to everyone leaving comments and kudos!!! WHEN I REACHED 100 KUDOS MY HEART SCREAMED IN JOY, I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AHHH. and i literally squeal when i read your comments, oh my god. they mean so much to me and they keep me inspired to write this. thank you so much!!

**addicted2bugs** : my birthday is in a week

 **greys_alien** : WHAT WHY AM I JUST NOW FINDING THIS OUT

 **addicted2bugs** : if you would let me finish i had a point

 **greys_alien** : your POINT should be informing your FRIEND that it’s going to be your birthday!!!

 **greys_alien** : i can’t pick you out a present and send it to you in a week!!!!

 **greys_alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **greys_alien** : WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER

 **addicted2bugs** : you don’t have to get me a present

 **greys_alien** : DON’T BE STUPID

 **greys_alien** : OF COURSE I DO

 **addicted2bugs** : my parents are getting me a phone

 **addicted2bugs** : that’s what i wanted to tell you

 **addicted2bugs** : i know you don’t have one but when you get one we’ll be able to text

 **greys_alien** : omg

 **greys_alien** : I’M GOING TO BEG MY PARENTS FOR A PHONE

 **greys_alien** : I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ALL NIGHT LONG

 **addicted2bugs** : did you seriously just say “omg”

 **greys_alien** : this is an “omg” kind of moment

 **addicted2bugs** : no

 **addicted2bugs** : don’t do it again

 **greys_alien** : omg mean

 **addicted2bugs** : you’re literally a ten year old girl

 **greys_alien** : close

 **greys_alien** : i’m an 11 year old boy

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m blocking you

 **greys_alien** : omg

 **greys_alien** : iwa-chan

 **greys_alien** : be nice

 **addicted2bugs** : STOP

 **greys_alien** : BUT IT’S SO FUNNY WATCHING YOU GET ALL WORKED UP

Tooru takes two days to decide on a gift for Hajime. His lack of funds puts a wrench in most of his ideas, but ultimately he’s happy with his decision, choosing to get Hajime a volleyball. That, however, isn’t his favorite part of the gift. What makes it special is the sharpie drawn doodles all over the ball, ranging from the two of them playing together to a dramatic picture of godzilla. Tooru’s not the greatest artist, but for an eleven year old, he thinks he does alright.

When he’s finished, he holds the ball in his hands, staring at it with a pleased expression. He’s proud of his work, and he can’t wait for Hajime to see it. He wraps it and has it in the mail three days before Hajime’s birthday, along with a hand drawn card. Now, he can only hope that the package reaches his friend in time.

 **greys_alien** : i put your gift in the mail today!!!!

 **addicted2bugs** : i can’t believe you got me a present

 **addicted2bugs** : i told you i didn’t need anything

 **greys_alien** : i wanted to :))))))

 **greys_alien** : i hope you like it

 **addicted2bugs** : well

 **addicted2bugs** : it’s from you

 **addicted2bugs** : so whatever it is

 **addicted2bugs** : i’ll like it

 **greys_alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **greys_alien** : THAT WAS SO SWEET

 **greys_alien** : i like it when you’re nice to me :’))))

 **addicted2bugs** : ugh i take it back

 **addicted2bugs** : i’ll hate it

 **greys_alien** : NO TAKE BACKS <3

 **greys_alien** : ALSO

 **greys_alien** : WE SHOULD VIDEO CHAT ON YOUR BIRTHDAY

 **addicted2bugs** : my parents are throwing me a party during the day but we can after that?

 **greys_alien** : YES

 **greys_alien** : what time is your party going to end??

 **addicted2bugs** : around 6

 **greys_alien** : THAT WORKS :)))

 **greys_alien** : I’LL BRING THE COMPUTER INTO MY ROOM

 **greys_alien** : i’m pretty sure my parents would kill me if they knew i was talking to someone online

 **greys_alien** : then they’d never let me talk to you

 **greys_alien** : and you’d miss me

 **addicted2bugs** : same with my parents

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m gonna ignore your last statement

 **greys_alien** : so rude!!!!

Tooru smiles at the screen, and they talk for a while longer before he goes in search for his mom. He’s always nervous that she’ll walk past when he’s talking to Hajime, and she’ll ask who he’s talking to, and he’ll lie and say it’s a friend from school, and she’ll see right past him. There’s no reason for her not to believe him, it’s not like she’s ever met any of his friends before, but the fear still sits uneasy in his mind.

“Mom?” Tooru asks, poking his head into the kitchen. She’s sitting at the table, her reading glasses on, looking at some papers in front of her.

She looks up, appearing surprised at first, and then her face takes on a softer expression, “Hmm? Did you need help with something?”

“I was, uh, I was just wondering if I could move the computer to my room Friday night. I have to write a paper, we’ve been working on it in class with a partner, and I was going to Skype with my partner so we could work on the project together. It’d be easier to work in my room, without any other noises around,” he’s trying to keep himself from swaying awkwardly as he speaks, hoping she buys his lie. 

She considers it for a few moments before nodding her head, “That sounds fine, Tooru. Don’t stay up too late working, and don’t forget to put the computer back in the morning. You’re not the only one who uses it.”

Tooru lets out a breath, nodding enthusiastically, “I will, thank you!”

He’s about to turn and leave when he hovers for a second, figuring now is as good as ever to ask, “Mom, one more thing. Do you think I could get a phone for my birthday? A lot of kids in class have them, and it’d be really convenient, and you’d be able to get ahold of me no matter where I am.”

“I’ll talk to your father about it,” she says, and then she glances down at her papers, and Tooru turns to leave, thinking that’s all she has to say on the subject when she adds, “But you’re getting older and a phone could be useful. I’m sure he’ll agree.”

Tooru grins, thanking her once more before heading to his bedroom for the night. He can’t wait to tell Hajime. 

 

* * *

 

 **greys_alien** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! :D  

He sends the message that morning before school, the day moving too slow. He wants to be home, wants to be talking to Hajime, wants to see his friend. He’s nervous, a little bit, but his excitement is stronger. Hajime is taking time out of his birthday specifically for Tooru. He’s taking an entire night out to talk to Tooru, and that makes him feel special. That makes him feel important.

It doesn’t matter, he thinks, that none of the kids at school like him, because he has something better than all of them combined. He has someone who saves bugs from being stepped on, who sends Tooru pictures of his cat because he knows it makes him happy, who prioritizes him, who cares how he’s doing. He has Hajime, which is something none of them have. In his mind, he’s the lucky one.

When he gets home, there’s no messages from Hajime, and while he’d secretly been hoping there would be, he hadn’t been expecting one. His friend had informed him that his party was starting right after school, and that he wouldn’t be able to talk until it was over. Tooru doesn’t mind waiting, not when he knows the entire night is theirs.

He moves the computer to his room like his mom said he could, setting it on his desk. He makes an attempt at homework, but he’s too fidgety to get much done. He keeps glancing at the time, glancing at the computer, his mind wandering to thoughts of how Hajime’s party is going. He wishes he could be there, right alongside his other friends, instead of waiting in his room all these miles away.

When the ding of the computer finally goes off (he’d turned on the notification sound so there would be no chance of missing Hajime’s message), he leaps from his bed and into his desk chair. 

 **addicted2bugs** : thanks

 **addicted2bugs** : my party is finally over

 **addicted2bugs** : it felt so long

 **greys_alien** : DON’T BE UNGRATEFUL IWA-CHA

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m not a big party person

 **addicted2bugs** : too much attention

 **greys_alien** : WELL

 **greys_alien** : did you have fun at least??

 **addicted2bugs** : yeah

 **addicted2bugs** : are you ready to skype?

 **greys_alien** : THOUGHT YOU’D NEVER ASK

Tooru’s heart beats faster in his chest, one part nerves, two parts excitement. He’s expecting a few more messages, but Hajime surprises him with the call notification. He looks at it for a few seconds before pressing accept, smile wide in anticipation.

Then Hajime’s face fills his screen, and he’s unable to help the pull of his lips, smile breaking into a grin. He’s wearing a black tank top, and Tooru has to admit that he looks even cuter now than he did in the picture.

“You’re staring,” Hajime points out.

“So are you.”

Hajime laughs, it’s soft and quiet but it pulls at Tooru’s chest nonetheless.

“I expected you to be louder,” Hajime admits, “You’re always talking in caps so in my head when we Skyped you were just bouncing around and yelling.”

“Rude!” Tooru responds on impulsive, smiling shyly seconds later, “I’m warming up to you.”

“We’ve been talking for a month.”

“This is different!” Tooru defends.

“Yeah,” Hajime agrees, “this is different.”

And then, because he wants to escape the awkwardness, he asks, “Do you want to listen to my favorite song?'

Hajime nods, and they spend a good amount of time listening to music. It helps put Tooru at ease, makes it easier for him to loosen up and be himself.

Before long, he finds himself moving along to the beat of the music, singing off key to the lyrics. Hajime smiles at him in amusement, and it makes Tooru happy, knowing he's the reason for that smile.

“You’re an idiot,” Hajime tells him when his movements get particularly dorky.

“Would you have it any other way?”

Without hesitation, “No.”

“Good, because it’s about to get exciting.” Tooru grins at the camera before starting an upbeat pop song and pushing his chair to the side. 

“Be right back,” Tooru informs, leaving view of the camera.

“I’m scared.”

“You should be!” Tooru shouts to the computer, coming back moments later with a hairbrush in hand.

“Ready for an awesome show?”

Hajime shakes his head, “Please don’t,” but the light in his eyes says something else.

Tooru starts dancing to the music, making his movement as extravagant as possible, bringing the hairbrush to his lips and dramatically mouthing the lyrics. He’s half tempted to actually sing along, but he knows if he gets too carried away his parents will hear the noise and his cover will be blown.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Hajime asks, voice pained, but he’s beaming.

“It’s part of your birthday gift.”

“You suck at gifts.”

“The smile on your face tells a different story.”

“Oh shut up.”

Tooru grins, but he does shut up, going back to his lip syncing, spinning around a couple times, arms waving wildly at his side.

When the song is over, Tooru plops himself back down in his computer chair, full of energy, but he doesn’t stay sitting for long. Moments later, he’s standing back up, telling Hajime, “I need to change into something comfier.”

He returns not long after wearing a space shirt and alien pajama pants. Tooru holds out his arms, and then gestures to his attire, “Model worthy, don’t you think?”

“Why am I friends with you?” Hajime asks, but Tooru doesn’t miss the gentleness in his voice.

“Because I’m awesome?” Tooru offers, sitting back down in his chair, this time to stay.

“Awesome isn’t the first word that comes to mind.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” Tooru pouts, and Hajime shakes his head, pretending to be annoyed.

They slip easily into conversation, and it feels natural. He wonders if this is how it would be if they ever met, wonders if it would be awkward, wonders what would be different and what would be the same.

Another hour passes, and his mom comes into his room to tell him she’s going to bed, and that he should, too. He says he will, but the moment she closes the door, he’s saying the exact opposite to Hajime.

“If we talk in the chat, mom won’t know I’m awake.”

It’s a bit disappointing, since that means he won’t get to hear Hajime’s voice for the rest of the night, but it’s better than saying goodnight.

 **greys_alien** : how’s it feel being 12

 **addicted2bugs** : it feels the same

 **greys_alien** : you’re all grown up :’)

 **addicted2bugs** : oh my god

 **addicted2bugs** : shut up

 **addicted2bugs** : in a little over a month you’ll know how it feels

 **greys_alien** : YOU REMEMBERED MY BIRTHDAY

 **addicted2bugs** : don’t make a big deal about it

 **greys_alien** : BUT IT IS A BIG DEAL

 **greys_alien** : TO ME

 **addicted2bugs** : ugh you’re so lame

 **greys_alien** : THAT MAY BE TRUE

 **greys_alien** : BUT SO ARE YOU

 **addicted2bugs** : i want to deny that

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m talking to you

 **addicted2bugs** : that makes me lame by association

 **greys_alien** : OH

 **greys_alien** : HEY

 **greys_alien** : GUESS WHAT

 **addicted2bugs** : you have an alien shirt to match your alien pajama pants?

 **greys_alien** : NO

 **greys_alien** : WELL YES

 **greys_alien** : BUT THAT’S NOT WHAT UR SUPPOSED TO BE GUESSING

 **greys_alien** : MY MOM SAID I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET A PHONE FOR MY BIRTHDAY

 **greys_alien** : THEN WE CAN TALK WHILE I’M AT SCHOOL

 **greys_alien** : AND AT NIGHT

 **addicted2bugs** : oh no

 **addicted2bugs** : now there’s no escape from you

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m going to have to accidently drop my phone in the toilet

 **greys_alien** : RUDE RUDE RUDE

 **greys_alien** : you love talking to me

 **addicted2bugs** : nah

 **greys_alien** : i see right through your lies

They spend another hour bantering back and forth before Hajime’s replies start getting messy and his eyes start getting droopy.

 **addicted2bugs** : toory

 **addicted2bugs** : dont make fun of me for

 **addicted2bugs** : this

 **addicted2bugs** : btu i wish u were at my bday party

 **addicted2bugs** : itd have been funner with u there

 **greys_alien** : i’m going to ignore the fact that you spelled my name wrong because you’re being nice

 **greys_alien** : i wish i was there too

 **addicted2bugs** : wanna know a secret

 **greys_alien** : always

 **addicted2bugs** : ur my best friend

 **greys_alien** : OKAY

 **greys_alien** : WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU

 **greys_alien** : YOU’RE BEING TOO NICE

 **addicted2bugs** : tired

 **greys_alien** : GO TO BED STUPID

 **addicted2bugs** : talking to you

 **greys_alien** : i’ll be here in the morning

 **addicted2bugs** : promise

 **greys_alien** : obviously

 **addicted2bugs** : ok im going to bed

 **greys_alien** : GOOD NIGHT IWA-CHAN

 **addicted2bugs** : night tooru

 **greys_alien** : hey you spelled my name right this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO, LET ME FILL YOU IN A LITTLE ABOUT WHAT’S TO COME IN THE NEAR FUTURE. the next two chapters will sorta be transition chapters?? chapt 5 will be all summer bliss!!! ALSO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER UR GONNA FIND OUT WHERE HAJIME LIVES AND IT WILL BE TOORU’S BIRTHDAY!!  
> (i’m trying really hard to stay on top of this fic so i usually post when i have the next chapter closed to finished!! daily updates would be great but i know i’m probably gonna end up slowing down, so i’m trying to write as much as i can now so when i do get slower, i’ll still be able to update frequently!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**addicted2bugs** : so

 **addicted2bugs** : i got your present in the mail today

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m gonna have to up my gift giving game for your birthday

 **greys_alien** : IWA-CHAN LIKED MY GIFT

 **greys_alien** : I’M SO HAPPY

 **addicted2bugs** : yeah, i liked it

 **addicted2bugs** : i liked it a lot

 **greys_alien** : aw

 **greys_alien** : such a sap

 **addicted2bugs** : this is why i’m never nice

 **addicted2bugs** : you always ruin it

 **greys_alien** : MEAN

 **greys_alien** : I NEVER RUIN ANYTHING

Tooru finds that with summer approaching in just over a month, there’s a lot to look forward to. Finally, he’ll be able to move on to something that he hopes will be better, some place where his peers might actually like him. 

The words of his classmates still stir in his mind, but he does his best to ignore them. He does his best to be optimistic. _Middle school will be different_ , he drills into his head. It has to be. He’s not sure he can handle a repeat of elementary school.

He’ll have volleyball. He’s spent all his spare time, all the time he’s not talking with Hajime or doing homework, practicing in his backyard. He spends a lot of time playing alone, but sometimes his father will come out and join him, and every now and then he can convince his older sister to play with him. 

He wants to be good, but that’s not enough, no. Tooru wants to be great. He wants a court to play on, and he wants to prove to everyone, he wants to prove to himself, that he can do this. It’d be easier if there were more people to practice with, if he could practice with Hajime, who plans on joining his own middle school’s team, but he has to make do as is. 

When he’s not outside physically playing, he’s watching videos online, professional matches, matches from Kitagawa Daiichi, the middle school he’ll be attending. He examines the players carefully, tries to catch their mistakes. He reads guides and tips, looking for any source of information that could help. He dedicates himself to volleyball, two parts out of love for the sport, and one part out of fear, fear that this will be all he has.

Time passes in a blur of volleyball, tests, and Hajime. With each day, his excitement grows, but not nearly as fast as his nerves. For every positive thought he has about the future, it’s accompanied by a series of what ifs, a flurry of self doubt. He considers dumping his worries on Hajime, he knows he’ll listen, but he doesn’t want to bother his friend. Hajime will say exactly what he wants to hear, exactly what he needs to hear, and somehow it’ll only make him feel worse, because he’ll tell himself he doesn’t deserve it, and no matter how hard he tries, he won’t be able to believe it.

What he does tell Hajime, however, is the news his mother relays to him three weeks before his birthday.

 **greys_alien** : HAJIME

 **greys_alien** : HAJIME GUESS WHAT

 **greys_alien** : ANSWER ME THIS IS IMPORTANT

 **greys_alien** : H A J I M E

 **addicted2bugs** : why

 **addicted2bugs** : why do i talk to you

 **addicted2bugs** : what do you need

 **greys_alien** : MY MOM TALKED TO MY DAD AND THEY AGREED I SHOULD GET A PHONE FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!

 **greys_alien** : WE CAN TEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **greys_alien** : AREN’T YOU SO EXCITED!!!!!!

 **addicted2bugs** : no

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m terrified

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m never going to get a break from you

 **greys_alien** : why would you ever need a break :)))

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m telling my parents to return my phone i don’t need it anymore

 **greys_alien** : </3

 **addicted2bugs** : stop

 **greys_alien** : </3 </3

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m ending this friendship

 **greys_alien** : </3 </3 </3

 **addicted2bugs** : we’re not friends anymore

 **greys_alien** : </3 </3 </3 </3

 **addicted2bugs** : TOORU

 **greys_alien** : yes?

 **addicted2bugs** : wow so now you stop

 **greys_alien** : i like it when you say my name :)

 **addicted2bugs** : i didn’t say your name

 **addicted2bugs** : i typed your name

 **greys_alien** : details, details

Tooru’s birthday is on the last day of elementary school, which is both a blessing and a curse. He hates that he has to spend _his day_ at school, surrounding by kids who couldn’t care less, but at the same time, it feels bittersweet. Saying goodbye to elementary school is like a gift in itself. 

Hajime tells him they’ll Skype again for his birthday, and it gives Tooru something to look forward to, that is, assuming his parents allow him to take the computer into his room again. One day, when he’s older, he’ll have his own computer and he won’t have to always ask permission. He’ll be able to video chat Hajime whenever he pleases, but unfortunately, he’ll have to wait a while before he sees that day. 

Two weeks before his birthday, Hajime informs him that he picked out his gift. Of course, Tooru tries to ruin the surprise, tries to get Hajime to tell him, or at least hint at what it could be, but Hajime doesn’t budge, says Tooru will just have to be patient. It puts a smile on his face, knowing that Hajime got him anything at all. It doesn’t matter what it is. All that matters is that Hajime cares enough to go through the trouble of picking out a gift and sending it to him.

One week before his birthday, he gets Hajime’s present in the mail. It brightens his mood instantly, and he clutches the gift to his chest, grinning like an idiot as he runs inside, straight for his room. He jumps onto his bed, holding the package in his hands, overflowing in excitement. He’s never gotten a gift from anyone other than family before, so this feels special. This _is_ special.

He lets out a breath, and then his hands tear at the box. Inside, something square shaped sits, birthday wrapping paper covering it. He knows the instant he picks it up that it’s a shirt. He’s gotten enough shirts before to know, and when the wrapping paper is torn off, thrown to the side, and the shirt is unfolded in his hands, Tooru feels happiness flow through him. He stares at the word “Greys” and the alien below it, and then he rushes to the computer.

 **greys_alien** : I’M GOING TO WEAR THAT SHIRT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE

 **greys_alien** : I’M NEVER GOING TO TAKE IT OFF

 **addicted2bugs** : ew

 **addicted2bugs** : please wash it

 **addicted2bugs** : that’s gross

 **greys_alien** : IWA-CHAN I CANT WASH THE SHIRT BECAUSE THAT MEANS TAKING IT OFF AND IC NAT DO THAT

 **addicted2bugs** : am i allowed to take the gift back

 **addicted2bugs** : it’s for your own good

 **greys_alien** : NO

 **greys_alien** : I’M KEEPING IT FOREVER

 **addicted2bugs** : forever is a long time

 **greys_alien** : I’M GOING TO WEAR IT TO MY FUNERAL

 **addicted2bugs** : please don’t

 

* * *

 

Tooru’s last day of elementary school is nothing to brag about, but he expected that. It goes by mostly uneventful. His peers get emotional, talking about how much they’re going to miss each other, he watches it all happen, thankful it’s coming to an end.

Towards the end of the day, one of the kids from the playground whispers, “It only gets worse.” Tooru finds that it doesn't bother him as much as it would have in the past. He’s spent a lot of time observing the kids who bully him, and when he’s not clouded with his own insecurities, he guesses that a lot of what they say is construed from their own fear.

For once, he’s able to ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him to indulge in his self doubt. _Not this time_ , he thinks, _not when things are finally starting to look up_. The thoughts still peck at his subconscious, but he does a good job of keeping them at bay. It’s his birthday, and he’s getting a phone, and soon enough he’ll be on Skype with Hajime.

At home, his parents and sister are waiting for him, greeting him with smiles,

“Happy birthday, son,” his father says.

“You’re getting so old!” his mother gushes.

“You’re still a little dork,” his sister adds.

They have a mini celebration in the kitchen, complete with cake before dinner, and then Tooru is free to spend the rest of the day in his room. His parents agreed he could take the computer, though they griped a bit about how kids these days wanted to spend all their time online.

He’s already smiling as he logs onto Skype, but the smile only grows when he sees the messages Hajime left for him. 

 **addicted2bugs** : happy birthday!

 **addicted2bugs** : how does it feel to be 12

 **addicted2bugs** : you asked me so it’s only fair i ask you

 **greys_alien** : IT FEELS GREAT

 **greys_alien** : BETTER NOW THAT I’M TALKING TO YOU

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m going to ignore how cheesy that comment is because it’s your birthday

 **greys_alien** : you could ignore it

 **greys_alien** : OR

 **greys_alien** : you could be cheesy back

 **addicted2bugs** : yeah

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m gonna stick with ignoring it

 **greys_alien** : BUT IWAAAAA

 **greys_alien** : IT’S MY BIRTHDAAAAAY

 **addicted2bugs** : if i say one nice thing will you shut up

 **greys_alien** : can you say two nice things

 **addicted2bugs** : you’re impossible

 **greys_alien** : OKAY OKAY

 **greys_alien** : YES

 **greys_alien** : SAY SOMETHING NICE

 **greys_alien** : THEN I’LL SHUT UP

 **addicted2bugs** : talking to you is the best part of every day

 **addicted2bugs** : there

 **addicted2bugs** : is that nice enough for you

 **greys_alien** : oh my god

 **greys_alien** : iwa-chan

 **greys_alien** : hajime

 **greys_alien** : i’m gonna CRY

 **greys_alien** : YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME CRY ON MY BIRTHDAY

 **greys_alien** : SO RUDE

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m being nice and you still call me rude

 **addicted2bugs** : i can’t win with you

 **greys_alien** : i think you meant to say you always win with me

 **greys_alien** : because just being able to talk to me is a win :)

 **addicted2bugs** : nope

 **addicted2bugs** : im leaving

 **addicted2bugs** : you can find someone else to skype you on your birthday

 **greys_alien** : IWAAAA-CHAN

 **greys_alien** : DON’T GOOOO

 **greys_alien** : I THOUGHT TALKING TO ME WAS THE BEST PART OF YOUR DAY

 **addicted2bugs** : have i ever told you that i hate you

 **greys_alien** : probably

 **addicted2bugs** : well i do

 **addicted2bugs** : i hate you

 **greys_alien** : BUT YOU’RE STILL HERE <3

 **addicted2bugs** : and i keep asking myself why

 **greys_alien** : you can’t get enough of me

 **addicted2bugs** : i’m pressing call

 **addicted2bugs** : you’re easier to deal with when i can actually see your face

 **greys_alien** : AW DOES IWA-CHAN LIKE LOOKING AT MY FACE

When Tooru accepts the call, the first words out of Hajime’s mouth are, “You’re wearing the shirt I got you.”

He grins, “I told you I’m never taking it off.”

Hajime rolls his eyes, and then he says something that momentarily catches Tooru off guard, “It looks good on you.”

Collecting his cool, he shoots back, “Two compliments in one day? What did I do to deserve this?” 

“Nothing. I take it back. It looks horrible on you,” Hajime’s face is serious, but there’s a joking lightness in his tone.

“You think I’m adorable,” Tooru says, and it’s a joke, but Hajime’s cheeks pinken slightly.

“Fine, you’re adorable,” Hajime shakes his head, sighing dramatically.

“I knew it!”

Tooru catches the pull of Hajime’s lip, even though he tries to hide it.

“How was your last day of elementary school?”

Tooru groans, “Lame. How was yours?”

Hajime looks like he’s considering the questions, and then he answers, “It was okay, I guess. Most of my friends aren’t going to the same middle school as me so I’ll miss them, but I’m excited for summer.”

Tooru plasters on a smile, despite the small pinge in his heart listening to Hajime talk about his friends, friends Tooru wishes he had. Of course, he’s happy for Hajime, so happy, but he can’t help the jealousy that comes along as well.

“Oh? Do you have exciting summer plans?”

Hajime shrugs, “Not really. I think we’re visiting my grandparents at some point. Maybe I’ll catch some bugs and send them to you." 

Tooru’s face takes on a look of disgust, “Iwa-chan, you wouldn’t dare!”

The next few hours fly by, and when Tooru glances at the clock to see that it’s almost midnight, he thinks that overall, he’s had a really good birthday. He lets Hajime know as much.

“I’m glad that I got to spend my birthday with you,” Tooru says, interrupting their banter.

Hajime’s expression softens, “Yeah, me too.”

“Hey, Hajime?” Tooru asks, nervous. 

“Yeah?” Hajime responds, sensing the seriousness.

“I know that a lot of things are about to change for us both, starting middle school and all, but can you, can you just promise that we’ll still have each other? I know, I’m sorry, it’s probably a stupid thing to make you promise, but your friendship,” Tooru hesitates, sighing, “it means a lot to me, and it’d make me feel better. Knowing that I’ll have you.” He looks down then, feeling exposed and vulnerable. 

“Tooru,” Hajime says softly.

Tooru looks up, biting nervously at his lip.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You mean that?"

“Yeah, and I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERY TIME I GET AN EMAIL TELLING MY I GOT A COMMENT ON THIS FIC I LIGHT UP AHHHHH YOU ALL ARE SO AMAZING THANK YOU THANK YOU YOUR KIND WORDS KEEP ME MOTIVATED  
> we have one more chapter before this fic goes into middle school angst!! also, a new character is introduced in the next chapt


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so!!! a piece of information that will be helpful for the future, when the characters text, the name that shows up is the contact name the other person has for them. so if the person doesn't have their number it'll say "unknown number" and yea that's more important in other chapters when they start texting other people but!!!  
> ALSO, it's finally revealed where hajime lives! i didn't mean to hold it off that long, i just kinda kept forgetting to mention it

**Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Tooru** : STOP SENDING ME PHOTOS OF BUGS

 **Bug Boy** : my name in your phone is literally bug boy

 **Bug Boy** : i will not stop sending you bug photos until you change it

 **Tooru** : I WON’T CHANGE IT UNTIL YOU STOP SENDING BUG PHOTOS

 **Tooru** : and you know what

 **Tooru** : at least my contact name for you is interesting

 **Tooru** : you probably just have me in your phone as tooru

 **Bug Boy** : well i did

 **Bug Boy** : but now i’m changing it

 **Annoying Alien** : what to?

 **Annoying Alien** : oikawa?

 **Bug Boy** : you are now “annoying alien” to me

 **Annoying Alien** : RUDE

 **Annoying Alien** : the alien part is accurate

 **Annoying Alien** : but it should be “my favorite alien”

 **Bug Boy** : i don’t know any other aliens

 **Annoying Alien** : exactly why i should be your favorite

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : WHY

 **Bug Boy** : from now on i’ll send you a picture of a bug when you’re being annoying

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU’RE ALWAYS SENDING ME PICTURES OF BUGS

 **Bug Boy** : you’re always being annoying 

Tooru smiles down at his phone, grateful for the small device. For the last two weeks since his parents gave it to him, he’s been staying up past midnight talking to Hajime. A few nights ago, Tooru had complained that typing on his phone took longer than on the computer, and in response, Hajime suggested they talk on the phone.

So, every night since, that’s exactly what they’ve been doing, until one of them gets too tired to keep the conversation going and has to say goodnight. Last night, they were up until almost four in the morning, whispering so their parents wouldn’t hear them talking.

Tooru had looked up at the small glow in the small stars scattered across his room, and Hajime had let him talk about his fascination with space. He didn’t once make fun of Tooru, instead he listened, and asked questions. He said he admired Tooru, for being so passionate about something. It was the first time anyone had ever told him they admired him, and he decided in that moment, he wanted more people to feel that way about him. He wanted to be someone people looked up to, someone people aspired to be. He longed for it, desperately.

“Hajime,” he’d said, voice thoughtful, “Do you think I can be great?” 

Hajime had laughed, making Tooru fear for a moment that he was about to be made fun of, but then Hajime answered, “I think you can be the greatest.”

Tooru wanted it, wanted it more than he knew what to do with. He wanted to be the greatest. At what, he wasn’t quite sure. Volleyball, maybe. Life in general, perhaps.

All he knew for certain was that, if Hajime thought he could do it, he had to at least try.

And then, because he’d needed Hajime to know, he’d said, “I think you’re going to great.”

“We’ll be great together.”

The words stuck in Tooru’s mind, sounding like a promise. A promise of greatness, a promise of a future where they worked side by side. 

It hurt, sometimes, thinking about Hajime, thinking about all that they were missing out on, just because Tooru lived in Miyagi and Hajime lived in Tokyo. It wasn’t fair that other people, people who didn’t care as much about Hajime, could see him whenever they wanted. 

It wasn’t fair that Tooru wanted to be a setter, and Hajime wanted to be a spiker, but Tooru couldn’t be Hajime’s setter, and Hajime couldn’t hit Tooru’s tosses.

But despite all the unfairness, Tooru knew he was lucky, because he may have lived over four hours away, but Hajime still chose to give most of his time to Tooru. For some reason, he thought Tooru was worth it.

Tooru looks down at his phone now, yawning from a lack of sleep, and he knows he’s lucky.

 

* * *

 

 **addicted2bugs** : [link]

 **addicted2bugs** : this is a really good video of a professional level match

 **addicted2bugs** : in case you’re interested

 **Annoying Alien** : HAJIME

 **Annoying Alien** : thank you for sending me that video

 **Annoying Alien** : i just finished watching it

 **Annoying Alien** : and the setter was amazing

 **Annoying Alien** : i can learn a lot just from watching him play

 **Bug Boy** : yeah i thought you would like him

 **Annoying Alien** : you know me so well

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : when i saw you sent a picture message i thought for sure it was going to be another bug photo

 **Annoying Alien** : BUT NO

 **Annoying Alien** : I WAS PLEASANTLY SURPRISED TO FIND A PICTURE OF YOU PLAYING VOLLEYBALL

 **Annoying Alien** : WITH THE BALL I GAVE YOU

 **Annoying Alien** : i kind of thought you’d just leave it in your room somewhere

 **Annoying Alien** : let it roll under your bed

 **Annoying Alien** : forgotten

 **Bug Boy** : my mom took the photo and i thought you’d appreciate it

 **Bug Boy** : i use the ball all the time

 **Annoying Alien** : :))))))

 **Bug Boy** : it’s not that big of a deal

 **Annoying Alien** : SHHH

 **Annoying Alien** : DON’T RUIN THE MOMENT

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : look what my mom bought me today!!

 **Bug Boy** : why am i not surprised

 **Bug Boy** : actually

 **Bug Boy** : i am a little surprised she didn’t buy you alien bedsheets instead

 **Annoying Alien** : we looked!! we couldn’t find any :(

 **Bug Boy** : of course you did

 **Annoying Alien** : but now whenever i go to bed

 **Annoying Alien** : i’ll be falling asleep in space

 **Bug Boy** : you’re so lame

 **Annoying Alien** : BE NICE

 **Bug Boy** : i can’t be nice and talk to you at the same time

 **Annoying Alien** : have you ever TRIED

 **Annoying Alien** : no

 **Annoying Alien** : i don’t want to

 **Annoying Alien** : i get a headache just thinking about it

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : we’re visiting my grandparents for a week

 **Bug Boy** : but they live in the middle of nowhere

 **Bug Boy** : so i won’t have service

 **Annoying Alien** : a week without iwa-chan?

 **Annoying Alien** : how will i survive?

 **Bug Boy** : i think you’ll manage

 **Annoying Alien** : probably

 **Annoying Alien** : the real question here is

 **Annoying Alien** : how will YOU survive?

 **Bug Boy** : i’ll breath in and out

 **Bug Boy** : drink water

 **Bug Boy** : eat food

 **Bug Boy** : basic human survival things

 **Annoying Alien** : but how will you survive WITHOUT me

 **Bug Boy** : same answer

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : AREN’T YOU GONNA MISS ME

 **Bug Boy** : nope

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : i lied i’m going to miss you

 **Bug Boy** : we leave tomorrow morning

 **Bug Boy** : can you call me tonight

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN IS GOING TO MISS ME <3

 **Annoying Alien** : i call you every night

 **Bug Boy** : shut up

 **Bug Boy** : and i know but let’s stay up all night

 **Bug Boy** : until i have to go

 **Annoying Alien** : won’t you be tired?

 **Bug Boy** : i’ll sleep in the car

 

* * *

 

At 7:09 that night, Tooru calls Hajime, and he can’t decide if he’s happy or sad. He’s going to miss Hajime, more than he’s willing to admit. They haven’t gone a day without talking since they met, there’s no way he’s ready to go an entire _week_. But Hajime had wanted to spend all the time he could talking to Tooru before he went, and that makes Tooru feel some undescribable way, somewhere between special and warm.

 “Iwa-chan,” Tooru says into the phone when it stops ringing.

“Hi, Tooru,” Hajime replies, and he ignores the wave of feeling that comes whenever Hajime says his name.

“Are you excited to see your grandparents?” Tooru asks, somehow nervous for the answer.

“I haven’t seen them in a while, so yeah, but I wish they didn’t live so far out. It’ll be weird not talking to you for an entire week.”

Tooru smiles, his eyes closing for a second before he says, “I’ll probably keep checking my phone.”

Normally, he would have opted to make fun of Hajime for being nice, that was their normal banter, but this didn’t feel like one of those moments. Right now, it felt okay to be honest with each other, and he was glad for that. He didn’t want to pretend like he wasn’t going to miss Hajime.

“Do you think it’s weird that we’re so close even though we’ve never met?”

Tooru pauses, the question taking him off guard. He worries for a moment, that maybe Hajime thinks it’s weird, but then he responds with, “No. I think...I don’t know what I think. A lot of people have online friends. It’s different, it’s not weird.” 

Hajime lets out a breath on the other end, as if he’d been worried of what Tooru might say, as well.

“I don’t think it’s weird either.”

“Good.” 

“I hope we get to meet one day.”

“We will.”

“Promise?”

Tooru almost laughs then, because he always expected to be the one making Hajime promise they would meet, but here it was, happening the other way around, and it makes him feel slightly uneasy, but not in a bad way, he thinks, if that’s even possible.

“I promise.”

They return to their normal banter after that, but the air between them feels slightly different, and Tooru can’t describe how, but it feels better. He feels like maybe, he doesn’t have to be scared of being real with Hajime. He doesn’t have to be scared of losing him. He doesn’t have to be scared that he cares more, because Hajime keeps proving that’s not true.

By six in the morning, the conversation has become a jumbled mess of words, exhaustion taking over both boys.

They attempt normal conversation for the next hour, mostly failing at the normal part, just whispering weird words and whatever thoughts pop into their minds, hiding the sound of giggles in their pillows.

At 7:03, almost twelve hours into their conversation, Tooru asks, “What time do you have to leave?”

“Eight,” Hajime yawns out, “I should probably get ready.”

“Probably.”

There’s a silence, and Tooru thinks that maybe Hajime has already hung up, but then he hears, “I’m really gonna miss you, Tooru.” The words pull at his chest.

“I know, I’m going to miss you too,” and he can say those words as much as he wants, but they’re never going to capture how he feels.

“Can you hang up? I don’t want to.”

Tooru bites down on his lip, suppressing a smile. He doesn’t want to hang up either, but for Hajime, he will. 

“Yeah. Bye, Iwa-chan. I hope you have fun.”

“Thanks, Tooru, love you.”

It takes Tooru fifteen seconds to process Hajime’s words, and it takes him another fifteen seconds to remember he’s supposed to hang up. 

He ends the call, the words still ringing in his ears. _Love you_. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal to him, friends tell each other that all the time, but he’s tired and he’s used to hearing those words from his mother, and hearing them from Hajime makes his heart beat faster.

Hajime is his best friend.

Hajime is his best friend, so of course Tooru loves him, too. 

When he wakes up five hours later, he has five missed texts from Hajime.

 **Bug Boy** : we’re leaving now

 **Bug Boy** : i’m so tired

 **Bug Boy** : you’re probably asleep now

 **Bug Boy** : i miss you already

 **Bug Boy** : thanks for staying up with me

 

* * *

 

The first few days are the hardest. Tooru finds himself constantly checking his phone, thinking of something funny and wanting to tell Hajime. He tries not to let the loneliness creep back, reminds himself that this isn’t permanent. Hajime is only gone for a week.

Tooru uses volleyball as a distraction, playing more than he has all summer. On the fourth day without Hajime, he decides to bring his volleyball to the park. Practicing in his backyard has been fine, but it’s small and he would only benefit from a bigger space.

The last thing he’s expecting is to meet anyone new, which is why he’s at a loss for words when a kid his age asks, “Can I play with you?” thirty minutes into his practicing.

Tooru only nods, searching for words that are stuck in his throat.

The boy holds out his hand, smile lighting up his face, “I’m Koushi.”

Tooru takes the hand, attempts a smile back, “Um, Tooru.”

“Are you on a volleyball team? I was watching you play. You’re really good.”

Tooru feels his cheeks warm in a blush, “I’m going to join when middle school starts.”

“That’s so cool! I was thinking about joining, too, but I don’t know if I’m good enough.”

“Practice will help with that,” Tooru says, gaining a bit of confidence as he holds the ball out to Koushi.

Koushi’s smile grows, and then he takes the ball and they start playing together. It’s weird at first, but it doesn't take Tooru long to decide he really, really likes it.

This is a kid his age, a kid who’s not making fun of him, who shares his interest in volleyball, and Tooru doesn’t want that to end when one of them has to go home.

That’s why, when Koushi says he should be going soon, Tooru sucks in a nervous breath and suggests, “We should do this again tomorrow.”

Koushi lights up, “Yeah! Hey, do you have a phone? Give me your number and I’ll text you. We can set up a time.”

Tooru tells the other boy his number, and then he smiles to himself, and he can’t wait to tell Hajime. He made a friend.

 

* * *

 

 **Unknown Number** : Hey, it’s Koushi. Want to meet at 1? Same place?

 **Tooru** : yeah! see you tomorrow :)

 **Koushi** : I’m excited! Thanks for helping me out!

 **Tooru** : thanks for playing with me!!

 **Koushi** : :)

 

* * *

 

Tooru is with Koushi when he gets a text from Hajime. They’re taking a short break, and he pulls his phone from his bag to check the time, but his original purpose is lost on him when he notices the messages. 

 **Bug Boy** : GUESS WHO FINALLY HAS SERVICE

 **Bug Boy** : i feel like you anytime i talk in all caps

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH

 **Bug Boy** : wow finally

 **Bug Boy** : i was expecting a response right away

 **Bug Bug** : but ugh i missed you too

 **Annoying Alien** : I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU

“You look happy,” Koushi comments, causing Tooru to jump.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Tooru lets out a laugh, “It’s okay, uh, my friend who I haven’t talked to in a week just got back from vacation.”

“Do you want to cut today short so you can catch up?”

His immediate thought is to say yes, but then he hesitates, feeling bad.

Tentatively, he asks, “Would you mind?”

Koushi shakes his head, “Not at all, don’t worry. We have tomorrow, and the rest of summer.”

Tooru smiles, relieved, and then he brings up an upsetting realization, “There’s not too much of summer left.” 

“We have the weekends then.”

Tooru perks up, “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, only if you want. I like hanging out with you.”

“I like hanging out with you too.”

“Good! Good. I guess you should probably get going? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They say their goodbyes and Tooru takes his excitement to Hajime.

 **Bug Bug** : well this should be interesting

 **Bug Bug** : tooru

 **Bug Bug** : you can’t just tell me you have to tell me something and then not tell me

 **Annoying Alien** : SO IMPATIENT

 **Annoying Alien** : I WAS TALKING TO MY FRIEND

 **Annoying Alien** : THAT’S WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU

 **Annoying Alien** : I MADE A FRIEND

 **Annoying Alien** : WE MET AT THE PARK

 **Annoying Alien** : WE PLAY VOLLEYBALL TOGETHER

 **Bug Bug** : leave you alone for a week and you’re already replacing me

 **Bug Bug** : kidding

 **Bug Bug** : i’m happy for you

 **Annoying Alien** : NO ONE COULD EVER REPLACE YOU IWA-CHAN

As Tooru walks home, ball in one hand and phone in the other, Hajime tells him all about his trip to his grandparents.

It was boring, mostly, Hajime says, but apparently his grandparents have a river in their backyard so Hajime spent a lot of his time catching frogs and tadpoles. Tooru rolls his eyes at all the pictures Hajime sends, but he's smiling.

Eventually, the conversation drifts to something else, and they slip naturally into their routine, night time phone call included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER BEGINS THE MIDDLE SCHOOL PART OF THIS STORY  
> THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO SWITCHES TO BE IN HAJIME'S POV
> 
> A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS TAKEN ANY TIME OUT OF THEIR LIFE TO EVEN READ A WORD OF THIS FIC. YOUR COMMENTS/KUDOS MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME. 200 KUDOS??? I HONESTLY CAN'T BELIEVE??? IT'S AMAZING, YOU'RE ALL AMAZING thank you for everything!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh, i can't express enough how much all your comments mean. i've been in a not so good mood lately and this fic and your comments are giving me a reason to smile!! so thank u so so so so much.  
> ALSO, WELCOME TO HAJIME'S POV

**Annoying Alien** : GOODMORNING

 **Annoying Alien** : FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : ARE YOU EXCITED

 **Bug Boy** : no

 **Bug Boy** : i’m tired

 **Bug Boy** : because SOMEONE had to keep me up all night

 **Annoying Alien** : 3am is not all night

 **Annoying Alien** : and that SOMEONE could just as easily say you kept them up all night

 **Bug Boy** : i’m ignoring you

 **Bug Boy** : i need to get ready for school

Hajime reluctantly pulls himself from the warmth of his covers, four hours of sleep not nearly enough to deal with a new school and all the new faces that go with it.  

Despite his attempt to put the blame on Tooru, he knows last night is just as much his fault. Sure, Tooru may have been the one talking for two hours about aliens, but Hajime could have stopped him at any time. Losing sleep for Tooru has become a common trend in his life, and he doubts he’ll ever have the power to put an end to it.

One hot shower later, Hajime is sitting downstairs at the kitchen table, texting as he bites into an apple.

 **Bug Boy** : if i die at school today

 **Bug Boy** : i want everyone to know it’s your fault

 **Annoying Alien** : ok make sure you give me credit on your gravestone <3

 **Bug Boy** : i’ll be DEAD

 **Annoying Alien** : ugh fine i’ll give myself credit

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m going to make such a dramatic speech at your funeral

 **Annoying Alien** : bring everyone to tears

 **Bug Boy** : no

 **Bug Boy** : you’re not invited to my funeral

 **Annoying Alien** : RUDE

 **Annoying Alien** : i’ll sneak in

 **Bug Boy** : dead or alive i can’t escape you

 **Annoying Alien** : yep!

 **Annoying Alien** : you’re finally getting it

 **Annoying Alien** : so slow sometimes, iwa-chan

“Hajime, are you ready to go?” his mother asks, momentarily stealing his attention from Tooru. He nods, grabbing his backpack and following her out the door.

 **Bug Boy** : i have to go soon

 **Bug Boy** : but i hope you have a good day

 **Bug Boy** : don’t ask me why i’m being nice to you when you just called me slow

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan cares about me :’)

 **Bug Boy** : just shut up and have a good day at school

 **Annoying Alien** : for you, i’ll try! <3

 **Bug Boy** : i’m going now

 **Annoying Alien** : ditching me for school

 **Annoying** **Alien** : i see how it is

 **Annoying Alien** : </3

 **Bug Boy** : yep

 **Bug Boy** : bye

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m bored

 **Annoying Alien** : iwaaaa

 **Bug Boy** : i’m in class don’t text me

 **Annoying Alien** : so am i

 **Annoying Alien** : but it’s boring

 **Annoying Alien** : talk to meeeee

 **Bug Boy** : no

 **Annoying Alien** : plssss

 **Bug Boy** : i’m putting my phone away now

 **Annoying Alien** : IWAAAAAA

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : okay i have 30 minutes before club i can talk now if you want

 **Annoying Alien** : 7 HOURS LATER

 **Annoying Alien** : i don’t need you anymore

 **Annoying Alien** : i’ve moved on

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan expects me to entertain him when he’s bored but refuses to entertain me when i’m bored

 **Bug Boy** : okay nevermind i’ve decided i’m going to spend my 30 minutes doing something else

 **Annoying Alien** : my club starts rn SOO

 **Bug Boy** : oh okay

 **Bug Boy** : good luck

 **Annoying Alien** : thanks! ^_^ you too!!

 **Annoying Alien** : kick some butt!!!

 **Bug Boy** : will do

 

* * *

 

Hajime stands in the gym with the other first years, surveying his surroundings and waiting for the upperclassmen to arrive.

He can’t help but wonder how Tooru’s feeling right now, if he’s nervous, if he’s already managed to impress his team.

Tooru’s still on his mind minutes later when he feels a presence by his side, and then a voice.

“I think I’m gonna stick with you for the day.”

Hajime eyes the stranger up and down, his black hair mostly covering one of his eyes.

He raises an eyebrow, “Why me?”

The stranger shrugs, “Why not?”

Hajime stares a little longer, and then he simply nods, turning away. He doesn’t speak again, doesn’t ask for Hajime’s name, but he doesn’t leave his side, either. Hajime doesn’t mind.

Not much long after, the upperclassmen stroll in, starting with introductions, during which Hajime learns the stranger's name is Kuroo.

Just as Kuroo had said, he sticks with Hajime during practice. They warm up next to each other, and then they run side by side, and during drills meant to asses the first years, Hajime stands in line behind Kuroo.

Throughout the entire practice, not a word is shared between them until the end, when they’re in the locker room and Kuroo is just about to leave. 

He lays a hand on Hajime’s shoulder, “This was fun, let’s do it again tomorrow.” 

All Hajime has time to get in is, “Um, yeah, okay,” before Kuroo is off, doors closing behind him.

When he’s finished changing, he pulls his phone from his bag, and to no surprise there’s four messages from Tooru.

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA IWA IWA

 **Annoying Alien** : HOW WAS CLUB

 **Annoying Alien** : TEXT ME WHEN UR DONE

 **Annoying Alien** : ARE YOU DONE YET

 **Bug Boy** : i just got out

 **Bug Boy** : how’d it go?

 **Annoying Alien** : THE VICE CAPTAIN

 **Annoying Alien** : SAID I WAS REALLY TALENTED

 **Annoying Alien** : AND HE SAID HE WANTS TO WORK WITH ME MORE

 **Annoying Alien** : CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT IWA-CHAN

 **Bug Boy** : that’s amazing

 **Bug Boy** : i’m really happy for you

 **Bug Boy** : i’m glad it went well

 **Annoying Alien** : THANK YOU

 **Annoying Alien** : I STILL HAVE SO FAR TO GO

 **Annoying Alien** : BUT IT FEELS GOOD

 **Annoying Alien** : KNOWING THAT MY HARD WORK HAS GOTTEN ME SOMEWHERE

 **Bug Boy** : you’re going to be great, tooru

 **Bug Boy** : just like i knew you would be

 **Annoying Alien** : AAAAAA

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU’RE BEING CUTE AND SAPPY

 **Annoying Alien** : I LIKE IT

 **Annoying Alien** : HOW DID YOUR CLUB GO??

 **Bug Boy** : i’m letting that slide because you’re in a well deserved good mood

 **Bug Boy** : it went well

 **Bug Boy** : i think i made a friend?

 **Bug Boy** : kind of?

 **Annoying Alien** : this sounds interesting

 **Annoying Alien** : explain

 **Bug Boy** : well he just came up to me before practice and said he was gonna spend it with me and then we worked together all practice but we didn't talk and then he said we’d do it again tomorrow

 **Bug Boy** : it was weird

 **Bug Boy** : but a good weird i think

 **Bug Boy** : he’s a good player

 **Annoying Alien** : aw

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan is making friends

 **Annoying Alien** : don’t forget about me when you become popular!! <3

 **Bug Boy** : how could i when you never leave me alone

 **Annoying Alien** : ^_^

 

* * *

 

Two Saturday's after school begins, Tooru and Hajime Skype for the first time since Tooru’s birthday.

The first thing Hajime notices is Tooru’s hair, which has gotten longer, obviously, but it looks good. He keeps that information to himself.

Instead, he comments on the second thing he notices, “You’re wearing the shirt I gave you.”

“I haven't taken it off since I got it,” Tooru grins, and Hajime rolls his eyes.

“That’s gross.”

“You’re gross.”

 _Do not smile_ , Hajime tells himself, his lips threatening to betray him. He will not give Tooru the satisfaction of knowing his shitty joke amused him. 

“How old are you, five?” He thinks he does a pretty good job covering his smile, but then Tooru’s grin widens, and he knows he’s failed.

“I saw that, you can’t hide from me. You think I’m hilarious.”

Hajime takes on a look of boredom, “I really don’t." 

“Hm, whatever you say. How’s your blossoming friendship going?”

Kuroo. He’s really not sure how he’s supposed to answer that one. He’s also not entirely sure if they’re friends. They spend most of their time together at practice, but they still don’t exchange a great deal of words. At first he thought maybe Kuroo just wasn’t a talkative person, but with their other teammates, he chats up a storm, joking easily with them.

“I think he might hate me.”

“Hate you? Why? I thought you guys spent all your time together at practice.”

“I mean, yeah? For the most part? But he doesn’t talk to me, and he talks to everyone.”

“Well, have you tried talking to him?”

“No.”

 “Then maybe you should try.” 

Hajime sighs. Tooru is probably right, but he’s not sure how to go about starting a conversation with Kuroo. He’s scared of making things awkward. They may not talk much, but he at least likes having someone around.

“What if I mess it up and then he doesn’t even want to practice with me anymore?”

“Wow, I never knew Iwa-chan got nervous.”

Hajime scowls, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Tooru shakes his head, stumbling over his words, “No, I just, I, you just always striked me more as someone that didn’t care what people thought.”

Hajime considers Tooru’s words before saying, “I don’t know. I don’t, most of the time. But I want my teammates to like me.”

Tooru’s expression softens into understanding, “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

They talk a while longer about volleyball before Hajime asks, “What about your friend, Koushi? Do you guys still talk now that school’s started?” 

Tooru lights up at the mention of his friend, “Yeah! Not as much, but we meet up on Sunday's. I think you two would get along.”

“What makes you say that?” Hajime asks curiously.

Tooru shrugs, “You just would.”

Hajime furrows his eyebrows, not content with the answer, but he doesn’t push it. He knows Tooru won’t expand, even if he asked. 

And then, and he’s not sure why he does it, but he says, “Maybe you should give me his number then.”

Tooru fake gasps, “Are you trying to steal my friends, Iwa-chan?”

“You’re the one that said we’d get along.”

Tooru nods slowly, as if he’s contemplating the decision, “Hmm, maybe.”

Hajime sighs, shaking his head, “You’re impossible.”

The next morning, however, Hajime wakes with a text from Tooru. It’s a phone number.

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : you didn’t text koushi!!

 **Annoying Alien** : i gave you his number for a reason!!

 **Bug Boy** : how do you know i didn’t text him?

 **Annoying Alien** : i just saw him

 **Annoying Alien** : he said he hasn't gotten any mysterious texts from random numbers

 **Annoying Alien** : since you’re mysterious and random, that means no text from you

 **Bug Boy** : okay first off i don’t like the logic you used there

 **Bug Boy** : second he doesn’t even know me it’d be weird

 **Annoying Alien** : yeah but he knows OF you

 **Annoying Alien** : plus i told him i gave you his number

 **Annoying Alien** : so now you have to text him

 **Annoying Alien** : you can’t leave him hanging

 **Annoying Alien** : that’d be rude

 **Bug Boy** : how does he know of me?

 **Annoying Alien** : obviously because i’ve talked about you

 **Bug Boy** : wait really

 **Annoying Alien** : YEAH

 **Annoying Alien** : IS IT THAT HARD TO BELIEVE THAT I TALK ABOUT YOU

 **Annoying Alien** : DO YOU TALK ABOUT ME

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU BETTER

 **Annoying Alien** : WHEN YOU FINALLY WORK UP THE COURAGE TO TALK TO KUROO

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU BETTER TALK TO HIM ABOUT ME

 **Bug Boy** : yes what an excellent idea

 **Bug Boy** : you know what

 **Bug Boy** : how about i start the conversation with you

 **Bug Boy** : “i have this really annoying friend who i kind of want to murder do you have any annoying friends you fantasize about killing”

 **Annoying Alien** : GREAT

 **Annoying Alien** : THAT’S A GREAT CONVERSATION STARTER

 **Bug Boy** : i literally hate you

 **Annoying Alien** : so sweet, iwa-chan <3

 **Annoying Alien** : i can feel the love

 **Bug Boy** : nope

 **Bug Boy** : there’s no love

 **Annoying Alien** : lie to urself all you want

 **Annoying Alien** : that won't change the truth

 **Annoying Alien** : you love me

 **Bug Boy** : i really really don’t

In his head, Hajime thinks, _yeah, you stupid idiot, I really, really do_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to let you all know that i'm leaving to visit my dad for three weeks on the 27th so updates won't be every day bc i'll have less time to write!! i'll try really hard to updates every 3 days!! i love u all and u deserve fast updates <3  
> pls talk to me on [tumblr](http://yuurisvictor.tumblr.com/) i am lonely


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING THANK U FOR KUDOS/COMMENTS!!!!

**Unknown Number** : Hi, this is probably going to sound really weird but it’s Hajime, Tooru’s friend. He’s kind of forcing me to text you. Not that I don’t want to, I just don’t know you. I only asked for your number because I knew it would shut him up. I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say here? Sorry, this is really awkward. Feel free to ignore this. 

Hajime sighs, presses send, and goes about his day. It’s not until that night, when Hajime has forgotten about the message, that he gets a response. _Oh dear_ , he thinks, preparing himself to open the message that probably reads something like “don’t message me again”.

 **Koushi** : Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. It is a little weird, but if I’m being honest I’m definitely interested in getting to know the person Tooru never shuts up about.

 **Hajime** : Wait, really?

 **Hajime** : He never shuts up about me?

 **Koushi** : Yeah, it’s always “Hajime this” and “Hajime that”

 **Hajime** : I’m sorry he does that. It must get annoying.

 **Koushi** : Oh, I don’t mind! Don’t worry.

 **Koushi** : So Tooru tells me you play volleyball? How’s that going?

 **Hajime** : It’s good, I’m still getting used to everyone on my team.

They talk a while longer, mostly asking introductory questions, and Hajime finds that he likes Koushi, which annoys him just a bit, because it means Tooru was right. But he’s easy to talk to, and he asks a lot of questions, and he knows how to keep a conversation going.

The next day, Hajime figures if he was capable of reaching out to Koushi, someone he didn’t even know, he can do the same with Kuroo. He spends the entirety of practice thinking over possible things to say, deciding on something and then missing his moment. Talking to people should _not_ be this difficult.

They’re in the locker room when Hajime finally finds his voice. Kuroo says, “Good work today,” and Hajime knows this is his only shot, unless he wants to suffer through the same thing tomorrow.

“Thanks, you too,” he pauses, “And, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together tomorrow?”

He doesn’t respond right away, and Hajime is about to explain that he doesn’t have to, that it’s fine if he has other plans, when Kuroo breaks into a grin.

“Guess this means you’re not sick of me hanging around you?”

“What? No,” Hajime shakes his head, “No, not at all.”

“Cool,” Kuroo replies, “See you at lunch then.”

Hajime watches him leave, letting out a relieved breath. He definitely should have gotten that over with sooner.

The rest of the team filters around the locker room, and Hajime tugs his shirt on over his head, grabbing his bag and letting it hang on his shoulder. He pulls his phone from it as he exits the room, opening his messages with Tooru.

 **Bug Boy** : you’re going to be so proud of me

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan!!!

 **Annoying Alien** : what did you do?

 **Bug Boy** : i texted koushi yesterday and i talked to kuroo today

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU WERE RIGHT

 **Annoying Alien** : I AM PROUD

 **Annoying Alien** : BUT WHY AM I JUST NOW FINDING OUT YOU TEXTED KOUSHI IF IT HAPPENED YESTERDAY

 **Annoying Alien** : UR SUPPOSED TO TELL ME THESE THINGS RIGHT AWAY

 **Bug Boy** : because he didn’t respond until later last night

 **Annoying Alien** : THATS NOT AN EXCUSE

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THE MOMENT YOU TEXTED HIM

 **Bug Boy** : i don't have to tell you everything

 **Annoying Alien** : but i like it when you do :((

 **Bug Boy** : well i’m telling you now

 **Annoying Alien** : how’d it go with kuroo?

 **Annoying Alien** : is he ur new bff?

 **Bug Boy** : we’re eating lunch together tomorrow

 **Bug Boy** : i think he was starting to think i didn't like him hanging around?

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan needs to be more friendly

 **Annoying Alien** : you’ll scare all your potential friends away

 **Bug Boy** : too bad i can’t scare you away

 **Annoying Alien** : nope!! i’m here to stay <3

 **Annoying Alien** : BUT WAIT IWA-CHAN DID YOU LIKE KOUSHI

 **Bug Boy** : ugh

 **Bug Boy** : yeah

 **Annoying Alien** : i knew you would!!!

 

* * *

 

Hajime slides his tray onto the table, taking a seat next to Kuroo. There’s three other people sitting with them, all from the team. This is good, Hajime thinks, it gives him a chance to get closer with them. 

His teammates greet him with smiles and waves, one of them says, “Glad you’re joining us, Iwaizumi. Nice to see you outside of practice.” 

Hajime nods, hoping his smile is friendly, “Thanks for letting me join, and yeah, you too.”

Kuroo nudges his shoulder with his, gives him a look that seems to say something along the lines of _loosen up_.  

He spends most of lunch listening to the conversation, adding something every now and then, or when he’s asked a question. They don’t push him for anything more, and he’s grateful. He’s content just to sit with them, to have the option to talk if he wants. It’s nice, he decides, and he’s glad when they’re getting ready to leave and Kuroo asks, “You’ll be here again tomorrow?”

Hajime nods, “Wouldn’t miss it.”

He walks in the direction of his next class, pulling his phone from his pocket.

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN OH MY GOD

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPEND

 **Annoying Alien** : NO I TAKE THAT BACK YOU WILL BELIEVE

 **Annoying Alien** : BECAUSE I’M AMAZING

 **Annoying Alien** : AND OBVIOUSLY THIS WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN EVENTUALLY

 **Annoying Alien** : CONSIDERING MY GOOD LOOKS

 **Annoying Alien** : A GIRL CONFESSED TO ME THIS MORNING

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MOMENT I NEED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU

Hajime reads the messages, and then he rereads them, and for some reason, they don’t sit right. He should be happy for his friend, but instead he feels...something else. He can’t put a word to it. 

 **Bug Boy** : congratulations

 **Annoying Alien** : FINALLY YOU RESPOND

 **Annoying Alien** : AND ALL I GET

 **Annoying Alien** : IS CONGRATULATIONS

 **Annoying Alien** : WOW

 **Annoying Alien** : THIS IS A BIG MOMENT IWA-CHAN

 **Bug Boy** : big congratulations then

 **Annoying Alien** : AREN’T YOU GONNA ASK ME WHAT I SAID

 **Bug Boy** : nope

 **Bug Boy** : i don’t care

 **Annoying Alen** : WOW RUDE

 **Annoying Alien** : SHE TOLD ME I WAS GOOD AT VOLLEYBALL

 **Annoying Alien** : SHE SAID SHE WANTED TO GET TO KNOW ME

 **Bug Boy** : she doesn’t know what she’s in for

 **Annoying Alien** : you know iwa-chan SOME people actually appreciate me

 **Bug Boy** : good for them

Hajime shoves his phone into his backpack, done with the conversation. He’s in a bad mood, and he has no logical reason for it, which puts him in a worse mood. He sighs, letting his chin rest in his hands. He chooses to drown out his thoughts by paying close attention to today’s lesson. It works.

But then the class is ending, and Hajime is grabbing his phone on instinct, seeing a message from Tooru that makes him feel, to say the least, better. He doesn’t understand it.

 **Annoying Alien** : i told her i wasn’t interested in dating anyone btw

Hajime bites down on his lip, considering a variety of responses. He could just say, _oh_ , or maybe _were you telling her the truth?_ In the end, he decides it’s best not to say anything at all.

 

* * *

 

 **Kuroo** : want 2 hang this weekend

 **Iwaizumi** : How do you even have my number?

 **Kuroo** : i put my # in ur phone and then texted myself lol

 **Iwaizumi** : Oh

 **Iwaizumi** : I don’t have anything else going on so sure

 **Kuroo** : want 2 see a movie?

 **Kuroo** : my friends tagging along

 **Kuroo** : hope that’s ok

 **Iwaizumi** : Yeah, a movie sounds good

 **Iwaizumi** : That’s fine

 **Kuroo** : cool i’ll give u deets 2morrow at lunch

 

* * *

 

“It’s not nice to steal people’s phones,” Hajime says when he sits down next to Kuroo during lunch.

Kuroo places a hand over his heart, faking a gasp, “Are you accusing me of something?”

Hajime rolls his eyes, “I don’t have to accuse you when you already admitted it last night.” 

“I have no memory of any such thing.”

“Oh? So we’re not hanging out this weekend?”

Kuroo grins, “No, we definitely are. Does Saturday work for you? Kenma said Saturday would work best for him." 

Hajime nods, assuming Kenma is the name of the friend he’d been referring to last night, “Works for me.”

That puts an end to their short conversation, Kuroo jumping into whatever the others sitting at their table were saying. Hajime doesn’t pay them much attention, choosing instead to text Tooru.

 **Bug Boy** : guess who has plans this weekend

 **Annoying Alien** : has someone finally taken pity on poor iwa-chan? ^_^

 **Bug Boy** : why do i ever tell you anything

 **Annoying Alien** : you love talking to me!!!

 **Annoying Alien** : what are your plans?

 **Bug Boy** : we’re going to the movies

 **Annoying Alien** : fun!! what movie are you seeing?

 **Bug Boy** : not sure yet

 **Annoying Alien** : if it was me going to the movies with you i’d make you watch a scary movie

 **Annoying Alien** : i want to see what iwa-chan looks like scared

 **Bug Boy** : and that’s exactly why you’re not the one going to the movies with me

 **Annoying Alien** : really? it has nothing to do with the many many miles between us?

 **Bug Boy** : absolutely nothing

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan is so cute when he’s lying

Hajime doesn’t realize he’s blushing until Kuroo points it out. 

“Ooooh, who’re you talking to?”

Hajime looks up briefly, “A friend.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, suggestive, “Just a friend, eh?”

Hajime’s brows furrow in confusion, “Yes?”

For some reason, Kuroo doesn’t buy it, “You were blushing.”

“No I wasn’t,” Hajime objects, but now he’s not sure. His cheeks do feel warm.

“You totally have a crush on your friend,” Kuroo says nonchalantly, as if the words don’t cause Hajime’s ears to redden.

His eyes widen, mouth hanging slightly agape. It takes him a few seconds to recover enough to ask, “ _What_?”

“You. Crush. On whoever mystery text girl is.”

Hajime shakes his head, “No.”

He figures he could mention that the friend he’s texting isn’t a girl, that would probably crush his theory, but for some reason he doesn’t. (Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he thinks it might have something to do with the fact that Kuroo still might push this absurd speculation, and then he’ll be left thinking that Hajime has a crush on a guy. Which he _definitely_ doesn’t. And not on _Tooru_ , of all people.)

Kuroo shrugs, “Whatever,” and thankfully, it’s dropped. His heartbeat, however, doesn’t slow down.

 

* * *

 

They don’t end up seeing a movie. Kuroo texts him Friday night and asks if he wants to come over and play video games instead. Apparently, Kenma doesn’t feel like going out. Hajime says he doesn’t mind, because really he doesn’t. He’d be fine with doing anything. 

When they’re all sitting on Kuroo’s bed, controllers in hand, Hajime admits, “I haven’t played that many video games before. I probably won’t be any good.” 

“That’s okay!” Kuroo declares, “Kenma will teach you.”

Kenma spares Kuroo a speculative glance, “I will?”

Kuroo looks at Kenma, and then brings his attention back to Hajime. He shrugs slightly, “Maybe you’ll get the hang of it?”

He doesn’t get the hang of it, not at first. Kenma and Kuroo kick his butt during every game, but Hajime finds he’s still having a good time.

Upon arriving, he’d tensed a bit, unsure how to act around Kenma, who didn’t appear to like him, despite not knowing him.

Now, however, Kenma is in his zone, and Hajime is able to relax. They don’t do a whole lot of talking, and when they do it’s things like, “I’m coming for you” or “you’d better watch your back”. It’s simple. It’s easily. Hajime likes it.

They like it, too, he discovers, as when they day is coming to an end, Kuroo says they should get together again next week. Hajime looks to Kenma, not wanting to agree if it seems the other boy doesn’t want to spend time with him. Kenma shrugs, and Hajime takes that as a good sign.

“Sure, what do you want to do?”

“We’ll figure it out.”

And that, apparently, is that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cough...hajime...that word u were looking for yea that's called jealousy  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 KUDOS OH MY GOD SOMEONE HOLD MY HEART IT'S TOO FULL OF LOVE FOR YOU ALL  
> welcome to chapter 8, alternatively titled "hajime accepts he's gay for tooru"

“I wish we still did this every night,” comes Tooru’s voice from the other end of the phone.

“Yeah,” Hajime agrees, and then because he’s an idiot who doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut, “I miss your voice." 

Tooru goes silent, and he can _feel_ him grinning on the other end of the phone, and he knows what’s coming, he _knows_ it, “Aw, Iwa-chan! How sweet. If you miss my voice, should I talk more?”

“No, I take it back. Your voice is annoying, I don’t miss it at all.”

“Iwa-chan, just accept that you adore my voice so we can move on.”

“I definitely do not.”

“Do you really want to spend your entire life lying to yourself?”

Hajime sighs. Tooru really is the most dramatic twelve year old, possibly the most dramatic person, to ever walk the face of this earth. (Of course, saying as much makes Hajime pretty dramatic himself.) 

“I’m going to hang up.” 

“Noooooo,” Tooru whines, and then, in a more serious tone, “Why don’t we? Do this every night?”

“Because we’re both busy,” Hajime sighs, “And we’d be sleep deprived. We have a bad habit of not knowing when to end phone calls.” 

“It’d be worth it.”

Those words make Hajime’s stomach do some weird things, and he tries his best to ignore it, to ignore Kuroo’s words in the back of his head telling him he has a crush. Whatever’s going on with his stomach, it’s not butterflies. Absolutely not.

“Just shut up and tell me how practice has been going.”

Tooru’s tone is playful, “Do you want me to shut up or tell you about practice? I can’t do both, Iwa-chan!”

“I hate you.”

“That’s not an answer!”

Hajime huffs dramatically into the phone, “Tell me about practice.”

To no surprise, Tooru is doing really well. Without realizing it, a smile works its way to his lips as he listens to Tooru splutter out words of excitement, stories about how the upperclassmen compliment him and his abilities, and how all the other first years are jealous. He’s so, so happy for him. He remembers back to their first conversation, when Tooru had openly admitted that he didn’t have any friends. He’s come so far, and he deserves every good thing that’s happening to him.

It’s almost two in the morning when they hang up, and Hajime tells Tooru, “This is why we don’t talk on the phone every night. Now I’m going to be tired during practice.”

“I still thinks it’s worth it,” Tooru informs, and _great_ , cue the definitely not butterflies.

Just as he’s predicted, when practice rolls around, Hajime has trouble keeping his eyes open. He yawns, standing against the wall while he waits for his teammates to file from the locker room into the gym.

Kuroo comes out, greeting him with a heavy hand to the shoulder, and Hajime slumps down, pathetically batting Kuroo’s hand away. 

“Someone not get enough sleep last night?” Kuroo asks, amused.

Hajime grunts in response. It’s his lame attempt at a yes.

Kuroo laughs, “Up late texting mystery girl?”

Hajime shoots him daggers, “There is no mystery girl.”

“Then what were you up late doing? _Studying_?” Hajime doesn’t appreciate the emphasis put on studying, as if it’s impossible to believe that Hajime would be up late just for school work. He’s a good student, so screw Kuroo.

Common sense is telling him to leave Kuroo hanging, but the words, “Phone call,” fall from his lips without his permission. God damn exhaustion. _God damn Tooru_. 

“ _Really_? Who the hell is special enough to take your precious beauty sleep away with a phone call?”

Hajime glares, “None of your business,” and then the coaches are yelling at everyone to start their stretches, and Kuroo can’t interrogate him any longer. (Technically, he still could, it’s only stretching, but he chooses to be a decent human being and leave it be. _For now_. Someone remind Hajime why he ever thought friends were a good idea.)

The next time he brings it up, just two days later, Kenma is there to witness the horror. They’re sitting in a small ice cream shop, Kenma paying little attention to them, eyes on his game. Hajime’s gotten used to Kenma more as a presence than someone who engages in conversation. If he’s being honest, he likes it. A lot more than he likes Kuroo and his stupid intrusive questions.

“So, how’s mystery girl doing?” Kuroo asks, ignoring the daggers Hajime shoots his way.

“How many times do I have to tell you there is no mystery girl?”

“Okay,” Kuroo nods like he’s considering it, like he’s finally decided to believe Hajime. Thank fucking god for that. But then, “How’s mystery boy doing then?”

Hajime’s eyes bulge, and he sputters out a string of words, “ _Wha_ —I, no, he’s, uh, just a friend, um,” which does nothing to help his situation. Even Kenma spares a glance to see what all the fuss is about.

Kuroo grins, like that wasn’t quite the answer he’d been expecting, “Holy shit, it is a guy. You have a crush on a guy.”

“ _I do not_!” Hajime insists, voice shrill.

Kuroo gets more serious then, “It’s okay if you do. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“ _I know_. I just, I don’t have a crush on him,” the words lack conviction, and he repeats, quieter, more to himself, “I don’t have a crush on him.”

The atmosphere feels weird after that, Kuroo clearly sensing that he shouldn’t have pushed the subject. Kenma’s gone back to his game, and all Hajime can think about is the definitely not butterflies he gets in his stomach sometimes when he’s talking to Tooru. A lot of the times when he’s talking to Tooru. Especially when he says something sweet, or makes a funny joke, or says his name, and _holy shit_. This cannot be happening.

Tooru is Tooru. He’s annoying, and half the time Hajime questions why he puts up with him, and he’s never even met him in person. Hajime’s not interested in guys. Not in that way... _is he_? Come to think of it, he’s never found himself interested in girls, but that’s normal. Lots of guys his age aren’t interested in girls, right?

He’s still annoyed with Kuroo, probably will be for a while, but he’s also really, really confused, and desperate, which is why he breaks down and asks, “Do you like girls? Like, I mean, do you notice girls?”

Kuroo looks grateful that the silence is broken, “Yeah,” he nods, thoughtful, “But I also notice guys. Do you not notice either?”

“Wait, do you like guys?” Hajime asks, taken by surprise.

“Yep, I’m bisexual.”

Hajime feels relieved, not that he knows whether or not he likes guys. Not that he knows how the hell he’s supposed to figure that out. But at least he’ll have someone he can talk to, someone who understands.

“I’ve never really thought about liking anyone before,” Hajime admits.

“That’s fine,” Kuroo reassures, “You don’t have to figure it out now.”

And then, surprising them both, Kenma asks, “How does he make you feel?”

Hajime bites his lip, eyes resting on his hands as he gives the question some thought.

“I don’t know...good? Like, even when he’s really annoying and I just want him to shut up, he still makes me smile. And I just want him to be happy. He works so hard and he deserves to be happy. I guess, I don’t know, he’s the first person I want to talk to when something happens.”

Kuroo is staring at him with a dumbfounded expression, and Kenma just looks bored as he says, “You have a crush on him.”

“I…” Hajime means to deny it, but oh god, _oh god_ , he doesn’t think he can.

“Shit,” he mutters, wondering how in the world he allowed Tooru of all people to cram his way into his stupid heart as more than just a friend.

“What makes you certified to tell him that?” he vaguely registers Kuroo asking Kenma.

Kema ignores the question, returning to his game.

Well, this sucks.

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : are you ignoring me

 **Annoying Alien** : it’s been 12 hours since u last texted me

 **Annoying Alien** : 12 hours!!!!

 **Annoying Alien** : i miss u

 **Bug Boy** : i was busy

 **Annoying Alien** : too busy for ur best friend?

 **Bug Boy** : i’m always too busy for you

 **Annoying Alien** : iwaaaa-chaaaaan

 **Annoying Alien** : ruuuuuuuude

 **Annoying Alien** : be nice to me

 **Bug Boy** : what good has ever come of me being nice to you

 **Annoying Alien** : my beautiful smile, of course!

 **Bug Boy** : yeah still not seeing the good????

 **Annoying Alien** : </3 you break my heart

 **Bug Boy** : now there’s some good

 **Annoying Alien** : SO MEAN

 

* * *

 

Hajime deals with his crush the same way he deals with most things; he doesn’t. He ignores it, pretends to be oblivious to this newfound information, and for once, he’s grateful that he can’t see Tooru in real life. If he did, he’d be more screwed than he already is. If he did, there’s no way he’d ever be able to push his feelings down. It’s already hard enough as it is.

He has no idea how he’d managed to get so wrapped up in Tooru. One day, he’d been bored, and he’d made the half hearted decision to waste time on an online chat site, and then, before he could comprehend what was happening, Tooru had managed to worm his way into his life. But not just his life, _every corner_ of his life, it felt like. 

But it wasn’t Tooru’s fault, because Tooru wasn’t the one inviting himself into the corners of Hajime’s life. (Not for the most part, at least.) No, Hajime had welcomed him into his life, welcomed his constant presence. He was the one who chose to talk to Tooru when anything worth mentioning, and sometimes even when things not worth mentioning, happened.

He sighs, over thinking the entire situation. Everything would be fine if not for his ridiculous crush. God damn Tooru and his pretty stupid face, and his shitty personality that isn’t really shitty at all. He considers ignoring his friend for a few days while he tries to sort out his feelings, but that’s not an option if he doesn’t want Tooru to know something’s up.

So, pretending he doesn’t have a crush on his best friend seems like the only logical, reliable option.

And, as it turns out, once the shock of the discovery wears down, it’s not that difficult. Yeah, he still gets butterflies in his stomach, but he’s used to that by now. It’s nothing he can’t handle. A week passes, and he’s pretty much back to normal, left wondering why he thought this was such a big deal in the first place.

Kuroo only brings it up once, in the form of a question, “Are you going to tell your friend that you like him?”

Hajime doesn’t even want to imagine how that conversation would go. Probably something along the lines of, _Hey Tooru, you’re really annoying but for some reason I have a crush on you. Iwa-chan, you suck at confessing. I’m not interested in dating._ (He’d probably also say something about not liking guys, too.)

“Nope,” Hajime shakes his head, exiting into the gym before Kuroo can question him further.

Kuroo doesn’t mention it again, and he gets the feeling he won’t unless Hajime’s the one to start the conversation. He doubts that’ll happen.

One thing that changes, however, since Kenma had kindly informed Hajime of his unfortunate crush, is that now, he notices the way Kenma looks at Kuroo when the other isn’t looking at him. He’s not sure why he never noticed it before. Perhaps because he’s oblivious to all things romance. It’s probably better that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be ALLL texting + a transition chapter into 2nd year of middle school + longer than usual


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gets rly gay  
> enjoy  
> (ALSO HOLY CRAPOLY, 2000 HITS!!! SCREAMS INTO THE SUNSET, I LOOOVE YOU ALL)  
> oh yeah i should probably mention this is a transition chapter, i needed a way to switch into 2nd year so i was like, let's just do this. random text plot points n such

**Annoying Alien** : WE WON OUR GAME TODAY

 **Annoying Alien** : AND AFTERWARDS

 **Annoying Alien** : THE CAPTAIN TOOK US OUT TO EAT

 **Annoying Alien** : AND HE PULLED ME ASIDE

 **Annoying Alien** : AND HE TOLD ME I AM A VALUABLE MEMBER OF THEIR TEAM

 **Annoying Alien** : HE SAID THAT IWA-CHAN!!!!

 **Annoying Alien** : CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT

 **Bug Boy** : good job on your win!

 **Bug Boy** : that’s great, tooru

 **Bug Boy** : i’m really proud of you

 **Bug Boy** : you deserve it

 **Bug Boy** : with all your hard work it’s pretty easy to believe

 **Annoying Alien** : AAAAA IWA-CHAN IS BEING NICE TO ME

 **Annoying Alien** : TODAY IS A GREAT DAY

 **Bug Boy** : don’t ruin it, crappykawa

 **Annoying Alien** : CRAPPYKAWA????????????

 **Annoying Alien** : MORE LIKE AWESOMEKAWA

 **Bug Boy** : no

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan thinks i’m awesome ~

 **Bug Boy** : i think you deserve good things

 **Bug Boy** : but awesome? no way

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU CAN’T COMPLIMENT ME THEN DISS ME

 **Annoying Alien** : IT MESSES WITH MY HEART

 **Bug Boy** : i think your heart will manage

 

* * *

 

 **Koushi** : [img]

 **Koushi** : Our friend is a loser

 **Hajime** : please take the volleyball from him and hit him with it

 **Hajime** : i would but i’m too far away

 **Koushi** : I did it and he asked me what that was for and I ratted you out sorry

 **Hajime** : don’t worry about it

 **Hajime** : i want him to know it was from me

 **Koushi** : Now he’s asking me what we’re talking about

 **Hajime** : tell him it’s none of his business

 **Koushi** : [img]

 **Koushi** : He’s pouting

 **Hajime** : let him pout

 **Koushi** : IWA-CHAN DON’T TURN MY FRIEND AGAINST ME

 **Koushi** : I TRUSTED YOU

 **Hajime** : did you seriously take koushi’s phone from him

 **Koushi** : I TRUSTED YOU

 **Hajime** : give koushi his phone back crappykawa

 **Koushi** : THAT'S BEAUTIFULKAWA TO YOU

 **Koushi** : AND I WILL NOT

 **Koushi** : YOU GUYS ARE CONSPIRING AGAINST ME

 **Hajime** : oh no you caught us

 **Koushi** : DONT USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME

 **Hajime** : we're texting

 **Koushi** : DON'T USE THST TONE OF TEXT WITH ME

 **Hajime** : oh my god

 **Koushi** : I got my phone back

 **Koushi** : I wrestled it from him

 **Hajime** : i'm proud of you

 **Koushi** : We're going to go practice some more now

 **Hajime** : don't resist the urge to hit him with the ball

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : i'm going to die

 **Bug Boy** : about time

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A DYING MAN

 **Bug Boy** : dying boy

 **Annoying Alien** : RUDE

 **Annoying Alien** : arent you gonna ask me why i'm dying

 **Bug Boy** : so i can finally be free of you

 **Annoying Alien** : </3

 **Annoying Alien** : i stubbed my toe

 **Bug Boy** : wow

 **Bug Boy** : sounds terminal

 **Annoying Alien** : DONT MOCK ME IN MY TIME OF NEED

 **Annoying Alien** : please tell my family i loved them

 **Bug Boy** : oh my god

 **Bug Boy** : go tell them yourself right now

 **Annoying Alien** : can't

 **Annoying Alien** : want to spend my last moments with iwa-chan

 **Bug Boy** : i'm blocking you

 **Annoying Alien** : I DONT DESERVE THIS

 **Annoying Alien** : IM A GOOD PERSON

 **Bug Boy** : ......

 **Annoying Alien** : i just want u to love me iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : why won't u loooove me

 **Bug Boy:** i

 **Bug Boy** : don't entirely dislike you

 **Annoying Alien** : SAY U LOVE ME

 **Bug Boy** : you're alright

 **Annoying Alien** : AND

 **Bug Boy** : you have nice hair?

 **Annoying Alien** : OK NOT WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR BUT THANK YOU

 **Annoying Alien** : BUT IM STILL WAITING

 **Bug Boy** : will you leave me alone if i say it

 **Annoying Alien** : yes for a whole three hours

 **Bug Boy** : wow how considerate

 **Bug Boy** : i guess i love you

 **Annoying Alien** : AW IWA-CHAN I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!

 **Bug Boy** : you're the worst

 

* * *

 

 **Kuroo** : want to stay over friday night

 **Iwaizumi** : Sure

 **Kuroo** : kenma will be there 2

 **Iwaizumi** : Okay

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : a lady bug landed on me thought u would appreciate

 **Bug Boy** : i do appreciate

 **Bug Boy** : not sure why it'd want to land on you though

 **Annoying Alien** : obviously it thought i was cute

 **Bug Boy** : yep

 **Bug Boy** : i'm sure that's it

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : some kid in my class is talking about aliens

 **Annoying Alien** : WHATS HE SAYING

 **Bug Boy** : idk i'm not really listening he's trying to convince his friends they're real i think

 **Annoying Alien** : THEY ARE REAL

 **Annoying Alien** : you wanna know a secret

 **Bug Boy** : you have secrets?

 **Annoying Alien** : YES OK LISTEN

 **Annoying Alien** : when i was a little kid whenever i had to make a wish i wished for the aliens to come down and take me. i had a dream once that they abducted me and like they raised me and apparently earth was evil or something so i helped them defeat it

 **Annoying Alien** : THE ALIENS NEVER ABDUCTED ME

 **Annoying Alie** n: BUT I HAVENT LOST HOPE THEY WILL FIND ME ONE DAY

 **Bug Boy** : @ the aliens please come and take him away from me

 **Annoying Alien** : RUDE IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : and besides i'd take you with me

 **Bug Boy** : i'm sorry but when i agreed to be your friend i did not sign up for alien abduction

 **Annoying Alien** : it was implied

 **Annoying Alien** : duh

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : are u the friend iwaizumi is always texting

 **Annoying Alien** : I CERTAINLY HOPE I AM

 **Annoying Alien** : who are u

 **Bug Boy** : kuroo

 **Bug Boy** : iwa is in the bathroom

 **Annoying Alien** : OK QUICK TELL ME ALL HIS SECRETS BEFORE HE COMES OUT

 **Bug Boy** : one time in practice he got hit in the face with a ball

 **Bug Boy** : he got a bloody nose

 **Bug Boy** : WAIT I TOOK A PIC

 **Bug Boy** : its on my phone tho damn

 **Annoying Alien** : oh my god

 **Annoying Alien** : SEND IT TO IWA-CHAN AND ILL MAKE HIM SEND IT TO ME

 **Annoying Alien** : pls

 **Bug Boy** : deal

 **Bug Boy** : what's ur name btw

 **Bug Boy** : or is ur birth name actually annoying alien

 **Annoying Alien** : OIKAWA

 **Annoying Alien** : don't forget it ^_~

 **Bug Boy** : the toilet just flushed OH NO

 **Bug Boy** : IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU OIKAWA

 **Bug Boy** : IWA IS ALWAYS SMILING AT HIS PHONE WHEN HES TALKING TO YOU

 **Bug Boy** : i'm going to kill kuroo

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU CANT KILL HIM I LOVE HIM

 **Annoying Alien** : IM GONNA STEAL YOUR FRIEND FROM YOU

 **Annoying Alien** : HES MINE NOW

 **Bug Boy** : you can have him

 **Bug Boy** : he's dead to me

 **Annoying Alien** : so iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : that picture

 **Annoying Alien** : that kuroo has

 **Annoying Alien** : you wanna....send that to me

 **Bug Boy** : no way in hell

 **Annoying Alien** : PLE ASE

 **Annoying Alien** : PLEASE

 **Annoying Alien** : please

 **Annoying Alien** : please

 **Annoying Alien** : pls

 **Annoying Alien** : pls pls pls

 **Bug Boy** : nope bye

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Bug Boy** : ur welcome

 **Annoying Alien** : IS THIS KUROO

 **Annoying Alien** : DID YOU TAKE IWA-CHAN'S PHONE AGAIN

 **Bug Boy** : yes he's sleeping

 **Annoying Alien** : thank u for the pic

 **Annoying Alien** : i will treasure it forever

 **Bug Boy** : anytime

 **Annoying Alien** : WAIT

 **Annoying Alien** : IF HES ASLEEP

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU SHOULD DRAW ON HIS FACE

 **Annoying Alien** : "I <3 Oikawa" would be good

 **Bug Boy** : great idea

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Bug Boy** : it's been good doing business w u

 **Annoying Alien** : hope to hear from u again soon <3

 

* * *

 

 **Kuroo** : i think he likes u back

 **Iwaizumi** : and you're the expert on all things romance?

 **Kuroo** : yes

 **Kuroo** : u should feel grateful i'm helping you out

 **Iwaizumi** : so stealing someone's phone now counts as helping them???

 **Kuroo** : it was for ur own good

 **Iwaizumi** : i'm failing to see how

 **Kuroo** : whatever

 **Kuroo** : he likes u

 **Iwaizumi** : no offense but you're not exactly the type to notice these sort of things

 **Kuroo** : what's that supposed to mean

 **Iwaizumi** : nothing

 **Kuroo** : ur lying

 **Iwaizumi** : bye kuroo

 **Kuroo** : ur so difficult

 **Kuroo** : just tell me what u mean

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : so u smile at your phone when u talk to me huh

 **Bug Boy** : did i mention i hate kuroo? because i hate kuroo

 **Annoying Alien** : i LOVE kuroo

 **Bug Boy** : he wrote on my face in sharpie

 **Bug Boy** : my cheek still says "i <3 oikawa"

 **Bug Boy** : i hate both of you

 **Annoying Alien** : THE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW YOU LOVE ME

 **Bug Boy** : no

 **Annoying** : i bet ur smiling at ur phone right now iwa-chan

 **Bug Boy** : oh my god

 **Bug Boy** : this conversation is over

 **Annoying Alien** : DONT GOOOOOO

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : hajime

 **Annoying Alien** : what's something that you like about me

 **Bug Boy** : what kind of question is that? are you okay

 **Annoying Alien** : can you just answer the question

 **Annoying Alien** : please

 **Annoying Alien** : actually nvm i'm sorry i asked

 **Bug Boy** : i like your smile

 **Bug Boy** : and i like how hard you work

 **Bug Boy** : and i like that you can talk for hours about things you care about

 **Bug Boy** : i like your voice

 **Bug Boy** : i like that you make me happy

 **Annoying Alien** : thank you

 **Bug Boy** : are you okay?

 **Annoying Alien** : i will be

 **Bug Boy** : do you want to talk about it?

 **Annoying Alien** : not really

 **Bug Boy** : do you want to talk about something else?

 **Annoying Alien** : can we watch a movie

 **Annoying Alien** : on skype

 **Annoying Alien** : i don't wanna talk but i wanna know you're there

 **Bug Boy** : yeah sure

 **Bug Boy** : i'll go log on

 **Annoying Alien** : thank you

 **Bug Boy** : anytime

 **Bug Boy** : you know i'm always here for you

 **Bug Boy** : no matter what

 **Annoying Alien** : i know

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : good luck on your game today!! you're gonna do great, as always

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan believes in me!! <3

 **Bug Boy** : yeah yeah now shut up and win

 **Annoying Alien** : wish u could be there <3

 **Bug Boy** : me too

 **Bug Boy** : have someone video tape the match and send it to me

 **Annoying Alien** : KOUSHI CAN DO THAT HE'S COMING

 **Bug Boy** : okay cool

 

* * *

 

 **Kuroo** : i have a small problem

 **Iwaizumi** : what is it? are you okay?

 **Kuroo** : i almost kissed kenma today

 **Kuroo** : he was playing a game and i had my head on his shoulder watching and then he turned to look at me and his face was right there and i almost kissed him

 **Iwaizumi** : why didn't you?

 **Kuroo** : BECAUSE THAT COULD HAVE RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP

 **Iwaizumi** : i doubt it would ruin it

 **Iwaizumi** : maybe change it

 **Iwaizumi** : probably not for the bad though

 **Kuroo** : are you trying to say kenma likes me back?

 **Iwaizumi** : i'm saying you'll never know until you try

 **Iwaizumi** : and you should try

 **Kuroo** : maybe you should take your own advice

 **Iwaizumi** : i don't even know if he likes guys, kuroo

 **Kuroo** : MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST ASK

 **Iwaizumi** : i'll ask oikawa if he likes guys if you ask kenma on a date

 **Kuroo** : that's not a fair deal

 **Iwaizumi** : i never said it was fair

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWA-CHAN!!!!

 **Annoying Alien** : ARE WE GOING TO SKYPE TONIGHT

 **Annoying Alien** : ITS OUR BIRTHDAY TRADITION

 **Bug Boy** : we can skype

 **Bug** **Boy** : i have plans with kenma and kuroo but after that

 **Annoying Alien** : YAAAAY <3

 **Annoying Alien** : did you get my present in the mail yet

 **Bug Boy** : i got it yesterday but my mom told me not to open it until today

 **Bug Boy** : she thinks it's from family

 **Annoying Alien** : OPEN IT ON SKYPE SO I CAN SEE UR FACE

 **Bug Boy** : i’m scared

 **Annoying Alien** : GOOD

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Bug Boy** : they brought me a cake

 **Annoying** **Alien** : IS THAT THEM IN THE PICTURE

 **Annoying** **Alien** : IVE NEVE SEEN WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE BEFORE

 **Bug Boy** : yep

 **Annoying** **Alien** : tell kuroo i say hi and that he should text me sometime

 **Bug** **Boy** : there’s no way in hell i’m giving kuroo your number

 **Bug** **Boy** : ###-###-#### TEXT ME ILL SEND YOU EMBARRASSING PHOTOS Of IWA

 **Annoying** **Alien** : KUROO

 **Bug** **Boy** : i have to go kill kuroo now. i’ll text you when me and kenma are done hiding the body

 **Annoying** **Alien** : okay iwa-chan!! have fun ^_^

 

* * *

 

 **Kenma** : Kuroo and I are going to a movie do you want to join

 **Iwaizumi** : Can't, sorry!! I have plans today

 **Kenma** : Okay

 

 **Bug Boy** : my friends asked me to hang out and i told them i was busy because i'm pretty sure they like each other

 **Bug Boy** : make it so i'm not a liar and skype me

 **Annoying Alien** : aw is iwa-chan trying to play matchmaker?

 **Annoying Alien** : that's so cute

 **Annoying Alien** : nice to know you're secretly a romantic

 **Bug Boy** : shut up do you want to skype or not

 **Annoying Alien** : i want to!! can we do it in an hour? my parents have people over and they're making me be social

 **Bug Boy** : yeah that's fine

 **Annoying Alien** : entertain me until then, iwa-chan

 **Bug Boy** : how

 **Annoying Alien** : tell me about your friends

 **Annoying Alien** : why do u think they like each other

 **Bug Boy** : i don't know if i should tell you about them?? they deserve their privacy

 **Annoying Alien** : i don't know them though!!

 **Annoying Alien** : pleaseeeeeeee

 **Bug Boy** : ugh fine

 **Annoying Alien** : YAY

 **Bug Boy** : kuroo told me he likes kenma

 **Bug Boy** : but kenma just looks at kuroo a certain way? always when kuroo isn't looking back

 **Bug Boy** : idk

 **Annoying Alien** : how does kenma look at kuroo?

 **Bug Boy** : i can't describe it

 **Annoying Alien** : ur lame iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : they sound cute tho!!

 **Annoying Alien** : keep me updated

 **Bug Boy** : i'm lame? you're the one that wants to stay updated on my friends love lives

 **Annoying Alien** : i'm a romantic, iwa-chan

 **Bug Boy** : sure you are

 **Annoying Alien** : I AM

 **Bug Boy** : and how many people have you dated exactly??

 **Annoying Alien** : i've received over 10 confessions!!!

 **Bug Boy** : if you say so

 **Annoying Alien** : I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW

 **Annoying Alien** : I COULD CHARM YOUR SOCKS OFF

 **Bug Boy** : just my socks, eh?

 **Annoying Alien** : I COULD CHARM ALL YOUR CLOTHES OFF

 **Bug Boy** : nope

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU'LL SEE

 **Bug Boy** : that would require you getting me naked

 **Bug Boy** : and that's not going to happen

 **Annoying Alien** : i hear that as a challenge and i accept it

 **Bug Boy** : it's not a challenge

 **Annoying Alien** : IS NOW

 

* * *

 

 **Iwaizumi** : i think oikawa might have flirted with me

 **Iwaizumi** : but i don't know

 **Iwaizumi** : and even if he did i don't think it means anything because he's like that with everyone as far as i know

 **Kuroo** : ooooooo details!!!!

 **Iwaizumi** : he told me he could charm my socks off and i said "just my socks?" and he apparently took it as a challenge to get all my clothes off

 **Iwaizumi** : but obviously he was joking

 **Iwaizumi** : we skyped afterwards and the first thing he said was "iwa-chan take your shirt off"

 **Iwaizumi** : i'm over thinking this it's just oikawa being oikawa

 **Kuroo** : OK HE WAS DEFINITELY FLIRTING

 **Kuroo** : did you take your shirt off? ;)

 **Iwaizumi** : obviously not

 **Kuroo** : you missed a great opportunity

 **Iwaizumi** : why did i think talking to you about this was a good idea

 **Kuroo** : BECAUSE IT WAS

 **Kuroo** : if he was flirting with you it probably at least means he's into guys

 **Kuroo** : i'm assuming you didn't ask him

 **Iwaizumi** : i don't know how to

 **Kuroo** : try this: do you like guys?

 **Kuroo** : or this: are you straight?

 **Kuroo** : maybe even this: i like guys, what about you?

 **Iwaizumi** : ugh

 **Iwaizumi** : it's hard okay

 **Kuroo** : i know

 **Kuroo** : sorry

 **Iwaizumi** : it's fine

 **Iwaizumi** : how was the movie with kenma?

 **Kuroo** : OH

 **Kuroo** : OKAY SO

 **Kuroo** : we may have been touching pinkies the entire time

 **Iwaizumi** : wow

 **Iwaizumi** : sounds intense

 **Kuroo** : you know what comes after finger brushing?

 **Kuroo** : HAND HOLDING

 **Kuroo** : you won't be laughing when i'm kissing you in front of him

 **Kuroo** : FUCK

 **Kuroo** : KISSING HIM IN FRONT OF YOU

 **Iwaizumi** : is there something you have to tell me kuroo

 **Kuroo** : S H U T U P

 **Iwaizumi** : so are you done thinking kenma doesn't like you?

 **Kuroo** : i don't know!!!!!!!

 **Kuroo** : are you done thinking oikawa doesn't like you?

 **Iwaizumi** : nope

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : abduct me, iwa-chan

 **Bug Boy** : no thanks

 **Annoying Alien** : so rude </3

 **Annoying Alien** : are you wearing socks?

 **Bug Boy** : no?

 **Annoying Alien** : IS IT CUZ I KNOCKED THEM OFF

 **Bug Boy** : i'm blocking you

 **Annoying Alien** : you didn't say no :)))

 **Bug Boy** : no, tooru, it's not because you knocked them off

 

* * *

  
  
**Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : can you get someone to record your game

 **Annoying Alien** : i wanna see you play

 **Bug Boy** : i’ll ask kenma

 **Annoying Alien** : thanks!! good luck!!

 **Annoying Alien** : ur gonna do great

 **Annoying Alien** : i know u will

 **Bug Boy** : nice to know that you have confidence in me

 **Bug Boy** : thank you

 **Annoying Alien** : ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS WILL

 

* * *

 

 **Bug** **Boy** : happy birthday crappykawa

 **Annoying** **Alien** : BE NICE TO ME ON MY DAY OF BIRTH

 **Bug** **Boy** : happy birthday tooru

 **Annoying** **Alien** : thanks iwa-chan ^_^

 **Annoying** **Alien** : some of my teammates are taking me out to lunch

 **Annoying** **Alien** : BUT

 **Annoying** **Alien** : skype tonight?

 **Bug** **Boy** : yep i was already planning on it

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying** **Alien** : MY PARENTS GOT ME A LAPTOP FOR MY BIRTHDAY

 **Annoying** **Alien** : I DONT HAVE TO TAKE THE FAMILY COMPUTER INTO MY ROOM WHENEVER I WANT TO SKYPE YOU NOW

 **Annoying** **Alien** : IM SO EXCITED

 **Bug** **Boy** : lucky

 **Bug** **Boy** : my mom said i could have one next year

 **Annoying** **Alien** : but you got a nice phone for your birthday which you can use to skype anyway if you want

 **Annoying** **Alien** : my phone still sucks

 **Bug** **Boy** : just like you

 **Annoying** **Alien** : wow iwa-chan

 **Annoying** **Alien** : smooth

 

* * *

 

 **Kuroo** : so i was just talking to oikawa

 **Iwaizumi** : please don’t finish the rest of this story

 **Kuroo** : so i was talking to oikawa AND

 **Kuroo** : i may or may not have steered the conversation in the direction of guys i find attractive

 **Kuroo** : and i casually asked him: so oikawa, are there any guys you find attractive?

 **Kuroo** : he gave me like 15 names iwaizumi

 **Kuroo** : that’s not even the best part

 **Iwaizumi** : straight guys can find other guys attractive

 **Iwaizumi** : i don’t think i want to know what the best part was

 **Kuroo** : oh trust me, you do

 **Kuroo** : he listed off a bunch of male celebs

 **Kuroo** : but word for word his last answer was “oh, on the topic of attractive guys, iwa-chan is pretty cute!”

 **Iwaizumi** : okay

 **Kuroo** : i think the more appropriate reaction would be “this is great! my crush thinks i’m cute!”

 **Iwaizumi** : he’s probably just messing with you

 **Iwaizumi** : and me

 **Iwaizumi** : he knows you’ll tell me

 **Kuroo** : you always think he’s messing with you

 **Iwaizumi** : that’s because he always is

 **Kuroo** : maybe there’s some truth behind it

 **Iwaizumi** : i don’t think so

 **Kuroo** : whatever

 **Kuroo** : you’re hopeless man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter switches back to tooru's pov! i'm also,, rly excited for you all to read the next chapter ok
> 
>  
> 
> [talk iwaoi to me](http://yuurisvictor.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happened bc i'm oisuga trash  
> ALSO, the biggest thank you to my amazing new beta [jessica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandwich/pseuds/bubblesandwich), she's a life savior and a rly great source for inspiration and i am so so lucky to have her helping me with this!!

It’s the first Sunday of his second year in middle school when Tooru kisses Koushi.

It’s an accident, kind of. They’re at the park, tossing a volleyball back and forth, when Tooru decides to have some fun. He tosses the ball to Koushi’s forehead, lightly, grinning so that when the ball makes contact, Koushi will know Tooru had hit his intended target.

Koushi looks up, surprised. Seeing the look on Tooru’s face, he plots for revenge, mirroring his grin. He winds the ball back with his hands and thrusts it at Tooru, who breaks out into laughter when Koushi misses and the ball flies through the air in another direction. He only stops when he sees Koushi run past him, rushing to retrieve it. 

The middle schooler hurries after him, eager to get the ball before Koushi can have another attempt at revenge. But in addition to having a head start, Koushi’s fast, and he gets to the ball first. He picks it up and throws it at Tooru before he has the time to react. The ball hits him in the head before landing in his arms. 

He rubs his head with his free hand as he shouts, “You’re going down!”

Koushi smirks, “I’d like to see you try.”

The ball gets thrown back and forth, sometimes missing and sometimes successfully hitting the other. A few tosses later, the ball lands onto the ground, out of reach, and both boys bend down to retrieve it. The two grab for the ball simultaneously, slowly standing up and neither willing to relinquish control of the ball. It’s a good thirty second battle before Tooru pushes a little too hard and Koushi loses his balance, falling back first onto the ground. And because Tooru’s an idiot, he still refuses to let go of the ball, causing him to get dragged down with him. 

They’re both yelling as Tooru braces his fall with his knees, careful not to put any pressure on Koushi. The volleyball is still in between them, still in their stubborn holds. Noticing this, they look back at each other, a smile creeping onto their faces. The smiles quickly turn into laughter.

It takes a few minutes for the laughter to die down, but once it finally does, Tooru finds himself staring at Koushi. He’s not sure why he does it, but his eyes flicker down to Koushi’s lips. They’re close, really close, and it wouldn’t be difficult to lean down and kiss him. His heart stammers in his chest. He shouldn’t be thinking like that. His eyes flicker back up to Koushi’s, and now the other boy is staring back. 

He blinks once, swallows nervously, and lets out a shaky breath. Koushi isn’t moving. Tooru thinks he should, but every time he starts, he hears the ridiculous beating of his heart and he feels kind of dizzy, as if he were to get up, he’d fall right back down. Somewhere in his mind, he registers that he’s overreacting, but mostly, all he can think about is how close Koushi is and how easy it would be to just lean down and kiss him.

So that’s what he does. He leans down, slowly so that Koushi can stop him at any point. He hovers over his lips for moment and Koushi nods, just enough for Tooru to notice. He closes the gap, and their lips are touching. It’s soft and neither of them open their mouths. Neither of them move, just letting their lips awkwardly press against one another’s. For a first kiss, he thinks, it isn’t bad.

Tooru’s eyes had closed the second their lips touched, but he opens them the moment he pulls away, scared of what Koushi’s reaction might be. He doesn’t look upset, more shocked than anything, like he’s still trying to process what had just happened. That makes two of them.

“Um,” Tooru breaths, unsure what else to say. What are people supposed to say after kissing a friend?

Acutely aware that he’s still laying on top of Koushi, he rolls off to the side, unable to actually pull himself to his feet. Tooru gazes up at the sky without a word.

Five minutes pass before Koushi says, “So, you kissed me.”

Tooru goes red, barely managing to choke out, “Yeah, uh, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Koushi replies, and Tooru wishes he was looking at his face so he could see if there were any signs that it wasn’t. “Why did you do it?”

“I,” Tooru begins, but he’s not sure how to finish. He has an idea of why he did it, but he doesn’t want to say it out loud.

Koushi takes the words from his mind. “Does it have something to do with Hajime?”

Tooru turns to look at Koushi then, eyes wide. He considers denying it, but his friend is too smart for it to do any good. Instead, he asks, “How did you know?”

“The way you are when you’re talking about him, I guess? You seem happier.”

“I am happier,” Tooru admits.

“So…” Koushi hesitates, as if he’s collecting his thoughts, “You kissed me to see if… you like guys?”

“I think so?” Tooru whispers meekly, confused and fearing rejection.

“Do you?”

Koushi doesn’t look like he’d stop being his friend if the answer is yes. After all, Tooru had just kissed him and he didn’t freak out. But still, Tooru is nervous.

“I think so,” Tooru repeats, with slightly more conviction this time. Then he shakes his head, because those aren’t the words he should be using. “Yeah, _I do._ ”

Koushi gives him a soft look, like he understands that the conversation is making him tense. “That’s okay,” he says, taking Tooru’s hand and wrapping their fingers together.

Tooru’s eyes go wide in surprise, and he lets out a shaky breath, relaxing.

“I think I knew the answer before I kissed you. I just… wanted to make sure.”

“Are you going to tell Hajime?”

“Do you think I should?”

“Only if you’re ready,” Koushi says, and Tooru’s not sure if he is.

“What if he hates me?” He’s already afraid of losing Hajime enough as it is, he doesn’t want to give him more reasons to leave.

“I don’t think he will,” Koushi says confidently, and Tooru wishes he could be so sure. 

Logically, he knows that Hajime won’t reject him for liking guys. Hajime isn’t like that. But there’s a gnawing feeling at the back of his mind that reminds him of the doubts he can never get rid of, no matter how ridiculous they are. 

The next day, Tooru pretends his heart isn’t beating uncontrollably in his chest as he writes out a text to Hajime. He doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it, doesn’t want “coming out” to be some dramatic declaration. He just wants to get it over with because he wants Hajime to know. He kissed Koushi, and if he’d kissed a girl he would have told Hajime too, so he might as well tell him about this. It’s not that different. 

 **Annoying Alien** : i kissed koushi

 **Bug Boy** : like on the lips?

 **Annoying Alien** : yeah

 **Bug Boy** : oh

 **Bug Boy** : do you like him?

 **Annoying Alien** : as a friend

 **Bug Boy** : do you like guys?

 **Annoying Alien** : yeah

 **Bug Boy** : me too

_Me too_ . What?  _What_ ? Of all the responses Tooru was expecting, that wasn’t one of them. He ignores the way his heart flutters with something close to hope.

**Annoying Alien** : do you like girls?

 **Bug Boy** : i’m not sure

 **Bug Boy** : do you?

 **Annoying Alien** : yeah

 **Bug Boy** : cool

 **Annoying Alien** : um

 **Annoying Alien** : yeah

 **Annoying Alien** : can we get past the awkward now

 **Bug Boy** : shut up crappykawa

 **Annoying Alien** : BE NICE, IWA-CHAN

Tooru lets out a breath of relief. Everything is fine. His best friend doesn’t hate him. His best friend isn’t straight. Everything is fine. Everything’s good, even.

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : TODAY THE CAPTAIN TOLD ME MY JUMP SERVES ARE GETTING REALLY GOOD

 **Annoying Alien** : WE’RE GONNA START USING IT IN MATCHES

 **Bug Boy** : i’m proud of you

 **Bug Boy** : when you use it in a match i want to see

 **Annoying Alien** : OKAY :))))))

Tooru smiles at his phone, glad he’s alone in his room so no one else can see him. He’s happy. For the first time in his life, he feels like he belongs. He feels wanted and accepted and _needed_. His team needs him, they count on him, and that’s something he didn't think he’d ever experience.

And then there’s Hajime, who has been an unwavering pillar in his life for over a year now. He’s still scared of losing him, of doing something that’d make him leave, but that seems less and less likely the more they talk. He’s going to meet Hajime one day. That, he’s certain of. It’s a fact that makes him smile wide, that makes him burst with excitement. It’s also a fact that makes him nervous.

What if they meet, and Hajime is disappointed? Tooru has spent a great deal of his life being disappointed with himself. He wouldn't blame Hajime for feeling the same. 

His phone lights up in his hands, and for a moment, all his worries disappear, replaced with a feeling of warmth and a fond smile.

 **Bug Boy** : do you want to play volleyball in college?

 **Annoying Alien** : i want to play volleyball for as long as i can

 **Bug Boy** : you’ll make it to the top

 **Annoying Alien** : oh? what makes you think so, mr. know it all

 **Bug Boy** : i know you

 **Bug Boy** : and i know you won’t give up until you’re the best

 **Annoying Alien** : wow iwa-chan, someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning

 **Bug Boy** : you’re pushing me to the wrong side right now

 **Annoying Alien** : SO RUDE

 **Annoying Alien** : I AM THE RIGHT SIDE

 **Bug Boy** : so you’re a bed?

 **Annoying Alien** : yeah, wanna lay on me? ^_~

 **Bug Boy** : yes so I can suffocate you to death

 **Annoying Alien** : romantic

 **Annoying Alien** : cuddling to the death

 **Bug Boy** : i hate you

 **Annoying Alien** : <3

 

* * *

 

 **Tooru** : I HAVE GOOD NEWS

 **Koushi** : A new sci-fi movie just came out?

 **Tooru** : EVEN BETTER

 **Tooru** : I JUST CAME OUT

 **Tooru** : AND SO DID HAJIME

 **Koushi** : I’m so proud of you!

 **Koushi** : Are you going to tell him you like him?

 **Tooru** : lol

 **Tooru** : no

 **Koushi** : Why not?

 **Tooru** : i like things how they are

 **Tooru** : i don’t want to risk ruining that

 **Koushi** : Some things are worth the risk

 **Tooru** : i don’t need you to be mr. wise right now

 **Koushi** : Okay. What do you need me to be then?

 **Tooru** : i don’t know

 **Tooru** : sorry

 **Tooru** : i just can’t tell him

 **Tooru** : there’s too many what ifs, you know?

 **Koushi** : I understand. Either you’ll move on or you’ll tell him eventually. Anyways, I’m always here if you want to talk.

 **Tooru** : i know

 **Tooru** : thank u

 **Tooru** : <3

 

* * *

 

 **Kuroo** : [img]

 **Kuroo** : told him to smile and he flipped me off

 **Oikawa** : iwa-chan is so cute ^_^

 **Kuroo** : i told him u said that and he glared at me

 **Kuroo** : (after blushing)

 **Oikawa** : iwa-chan is the CUTEST

 **Kuroo** : [img]

 **Kuroo** : LOOK @ THAT BLUSH

 **Oikawa** : tell iwa-chan i think he should blush more

 **Kuroo** : I TOLD HIM AND HE TRIED TO STEAL MY PHONE

 **Kuroo** : OUR FRIEND HAS NO MANNERS

 **Oikawa** : how rude!

 **Kuroo** : he says “tell oikawa i hate him”

 **Oikawa** : tell him that hurts me

 **Oikawa** : tell him all i’ve ever done is love him </3

 **Kuroo** : [img]

 **Kuroo** : he would win in a glaring contest

 **Oikawa** : we should start one and enter him

 **Oikawa** : then steal his prize money

 **Kuroo** : i like the way you think

 

 **Bug Boy** : stop texting kuroo

 **Annoying Alien** : ^_~

 

 **Kuroo** : he told me to stop texting you

 **Kuroo** : and i told him “i’m just following my heart”

 **Oikawa** : THAT’S SO BEAUTIFUL <3 <3

 **Oikawa** : he told me to stop texting you too

 **Oikawa** : i think he thinks we’re plotting against him

 **Kuroo** : we are, aren’t we?

 **Oikawa** : obviously

 

 **Bug Boy** : i hate you both

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan, i’m just following my heart <3

 

 **Kuroo** : HE JUST HIT ME

 **Oikawa** : HIT HIM BACK

 

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN, IT’S NOT NICE TO HIT PEOPLE

 **Bug Boy** : shut up or i’ll hit you too

 **Annoying Alien** : you wish ^_~

 **Bug Boy** : stop with that face

 **Bug Boy** : it’s annoying

 **Annoying Alien** : ^_~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen,, i was rly happy with how this chapter turned out  
> i hope u all feel the same  
> OVER 100 COMMENTS ON THIS THING!!! i'm literally??? oh man things have not been the greatest for me rn but every comment makes my heart happy and it means so much to me honestly you guys are amazing i love u so so so so much im gonna cry thank u for all ur support. this wouldn't be happening without you <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this reached 400 kudos and i...  
> im gonna cry until theres no more tears  
> pls..im so in love with u all

“I’m tired, Iwa-chan,” Tooru sighs into the phone.

“Then go to bed, stupid.”

Tooru shakes his head, even though Hajime can’t see it. “Mhmm, no. I’d rather talk to you.”

Hajime huffs, and Tooru thinks he’s probably rolling his eyes. “You can talk to me tomorrow.”

“But Iwa-chaaaan,” Tooru whines, “I wanna talk to you now.”

Tooru really is exhausted. The team expects more from him this year, making practice harder and longer. He doesn’t mind; he likes the extra pressure, likes that his team needs him. Sometimes, the upperclassmen will stay late to work with him on things they couldn’t help with during practice, and Tooru wouldn’t trade that time for the world.

His school work, however, could use some extra attention. His grades are starting to slip in a few classes, and while it’s nothing too unmanageable, he knows he’ll be screwed if he doesn’t step up his game. (The truth is, he has the time to do it, he just prefers to spend that time talking to Hajime.)

“You always want to talk to me,” Hajime says. “Don’t you ever get sick of me?”

Tooru’s heart skips a beat, anxious. _No_ , he thinks. Does Hajime get sick of him?

“I could never get sick of you,” Tooru sing songs in an attempt to keep his nerves hidden. And then, because he needs to know, “Do you get sick of me?”

“I’m always sick of you,” Hajime responds without hesitation.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Tooru whines, trying to decide if Hajime’s answer means he never gets sick of Tooru either, or if it’s just a way of escaping the question. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m mean, I get it. Now talk to me about something interesting or I’ll hang up and force you to sleep.” 

“Iwa-chan is so _demanding_ ,” Tooru coos, smile playing at his lips. “But alright, if you insist. Want to hear about the time I accidently gave a kid a bloody nose on the playground?”

“Poor kid,” Hajime says, instead of answering his question. Tooru knows that’s his way of saying yes.

“No, Iwa-chan, _not_ poor kid, and _do you want to know why_?”

“I’m listening.”

Tooru huffs dramatically. “So, I was in first grade, and this kid a grade above me was making fun of me for wearing glasses, sa—”

“ _You wear glasses_?” Hajime interjects.

“Yes, I’m wearing them right now, actually. Usually I just wear contacts, and—”

“Why don’t you wear them all the time?” Hajime asks, once again interrupting.

“ _Well_ ,” Tooru starts, dramatic frustration oozing from his voice, “This story would explain that, if you would just _listen_ , Iwa-chan.”

“Oh,” Hajime says, sounding apologetic, “I’ll shut up now.”

“Great idea! _Anyway_ , this kid was making fun of me for wearing glasses, and he said it made me look like a nerd, and you know, I was young, so that really hurt. I thought being called a nerd was the worst thing in the world. I didn’t want to be a nerd, I wanted to be _cool_ . I wanted the other kids to like me, and they wouldn’t like me if I was a nerd, so I got angry and told him I wasn’t a nerd, and then, you know what he did, Iwa-chan? He called me a _liar!_ ”  

Tooru lets out a breath, shaking his head at the memory. He can hear Hajime breathing on the other end of the line. _Listening._  It makes him smile, but only a little, since the story has him all riled up.

“I made an angry face at him, and I was ready to be all big and tough and explain all the reasons why I _wasn’t_ a nerd, but instead I started crying. I literally started crying, and _this stupid kid_ , he tells me that only _losers_ cry. So now, not only am I nerd but I’m also a loser. That makes me cry harder, and I go to take off my glasses so I can wipe away my tears, but when I take them off I swing them too far forward, and end up punching this kid in the face! And then _he_ starts crying, and a teacher comes and since he’s the one with the bloody nose, _I_ get in trouble.”

Tooru feels frustrated just thinking about it, but he can’t feel too frustrated, not really—not while he’s dramatically telling the story to Hajime, who’s on the other end of the line listening so intently and would never let something like that happen to Tooru again if he were here. 

“ _So,_ ” he continues, “I went home and told my parents I wanted contacts. I didn’t actually get them until the start of fifth grade though, because my parents wanted to wait until I was older. _Buuut_ I didn’t want to wear them at school no matter what, so whenever I went to class, I’d hide them in my desk and squint at the board. And I _tried_ to get contacts earlier by telling my parents I lost my glasses at school, but guess what, Iwa-chan, they _still_ wouldn’t get me contacts _and_ we had to wait a whole _three months_ to get a new pair of glasses. They never found out I still actually had my old pair with me...”

He stops talking, allowing room for Hajime to say something, and after a few seconds of silence the other boy erupts into laughter.

“You should,” Hajime starts between laughs, “have punched him,” another laugh, “harder.”

“Iwa-chan! Always resorting to violence,” Tooru accuses.

The laughter stops suddenly, and Tooru wonders why before he hears Hajime say, voice soft, “I want to see what you look like with glasses.”

“Why, so you can call me a nerd?” Tooru jokes.

“A cute nerd,” Hajime responds, and _wow_ , okay. Tooru was not ready for that, not at all. His heart beats faster in his chest. 

“Okay,” he barely gets out, trying to calm his heart, “I’ll send you a picture.”

“Okay,” Hajime says.

“I have to hang up to take the picture.”

“Okay,” Hajime repeats.

“I’ll call you right back,” Tooru promises.

He ends the call, holding the device at an angle above his face. He has a crappy phone camera, but it’s the best he’s got, so Hajime will just have to deal with it. He flashes a smile, holds up a peace sign, and snaps the photo. It’s not horrible, he thinks, as he sends the picture to Hajime. 

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : if you laugh at me i’ll give you a bloody nose too

 **Bug Boy** : call me back

Tooru follows the request, and immediately after the call is answered, Hajime is saying, “I didn’t want to send this through text, because I _know_ you, and I _know_ you’d hold it against me for the rest of my life, and would probably text it to Kuroo too, but I think you look cute in your glasses.”

The butterflies in his stomach do a dance, and Tooru grins from ear to ear. It takes a few seconds to collect himself before he’s fake gasping into the phone. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan, I couldn’t quite hear you. Do you think you could repeat that?”

“No way in hell, Assikawa.”

Tooru’s still smiling, and he has to bite down on his lip to keep it from growing any wider. “So hot and cold! First you call me cute, and then you call me _Assikawa_? You’re sending mixed signals here, Iwa-chan.”  

“Oh my god, _shut up._ ”

“I’ll shut up if you call me cute again!”

“Not happening.”

“ _Pleeease_.”

“I’ll hang up.”

“ _Pleeease,_ ” Tooru repeats, because he’s persistent. Because he’s determined. (Hajime would say it’s because he’s annoying.)  

To his surprise, the line goes quiet. When he pulls the phone away from his ear, he sees that the call had been ended. He feels his heart drop. Did he push Hajime too far? His friend is always threatening to do things like this, but he never actually follows through. Tooru’s frantically replaying the conversation in his mind when his phone lights up.

 **Bug Boy** : you’re cute

 **Bug Boy** : now go to bed

Tooru sucks in a happy breath, smile reclaiming his face. He doesn’t fall asleep easy that night, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of Hajime.

 

* * *

 

Tooru’s sitting with a few of his teammates during lunch when a girl walks up to their table. She’s running a hand through her hair, a half smile on her face—like she’s too nervous for the other half—and she’s holding something in her hand.

“Um, Oikawa?” She says, gaining his attention.

He turns to her, all smiles, “That’s me!” His tone is playful, welcoming. He sees the paper in her hands, and by now he’s had enough confessions to know what this is.

“Can we please talk in private?” she asks, swaying from foot to foot.

“Sure!” he says, tone cheery, and turns to his teammates. “I’ll be right back!” They all give him knowing glances—one of them even gives him a thumbs up. 

Tooru follows the girl into an empty classroom, and once they’re alone, she hands him the letter, rushing to speak as she does so, “I think you’re a really great volleyball player, and I really admire you, and I would like to get to know you. Please read my letter and get back to me.”

With that, she scurries out of the classroom, and Tooru is left alone. He fiddles with the paper in his hands before finally opening it. He knows that whatever is written in there, it won’t make any difference. He already likes someone. Someone miles and miles away. Someone that almost certainly doesn’t like him back. 

But what ifs constantly plague his mind, and they’re not always the negative kind. Sometimes, they’re things that give him hope—things like, _what if Hajime likes me back_? Sighing, he opens the letter, and reads a generic confession. It’s nothing more than what he’s used to, and it’s both a relief and a disappointment. A relief because it means rejecting her will be easier, and a disappointment because he also wishes that he’d receive a confession that’d make him think, _wow, maybe this could work out_.

Even then, he doubts it would work. Tooru is too busy with school and volleyball to focus on a real relationship. He’s already dedicating too much of his extra time to Hajime, and if he had to balance a relationship with school, practice, _and_ Hajime, he’d have to give something up. There’s no way in hell that thing would ever be volleyball, and he certainly can’t give up school, and it’s _undisputed_ that Hajime’s stuck with him, so that means getting into a relationship is pointless. He wouldn’t be able to maintain it. (A voice in the back of his mind whispers, _unless that relationship is with Hajime_. He tells the voice to shut the hell up.)

Instead of walking back to his table, he heads straight to his next class. While he likes his teammates, he doesn’t want to deal with their incessant chorus of _what happened_? He’d rather talk to Hajime about it.

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan, you’ll never guess what happened to me just now!

 **Bug Boy** : someone finally called you a nerd again?

 **Annoying Alien** : WOW, RUDE

 **Annoying Alien** : i got confessed to ^_^

 **Annoying Alien** : obviously i’m used to it by now, with my good looks and all

 **Annoying Alien** : but it’s always nice to be reminded of my charm

 **Bug Boy** : what charm?

 **Annoying Alien** : the charm you fell for ~

 **Bug Boy** : you’re delusional

 **Bug Boy** : what did you say?

 **Bug Boy** : to the confession

 **Annoying Alien** : aw, does iwa-chan care about my love life?

 **Annoying Alien** : how sweet

 **Bug Boy** : actually no

 **Bug Boy** : forget i asked

 **Annoying Alien** : but i can’t forget!!

 **Annoying Alien** : i said no

 **Annoying Alien** : i just don’t have time for dating right now

 **Annoying Alien** : with volleyball and school

 **Annoying Alien** : AND YOU

 **Annoying Alien** : that’s just too much to juggle

 **Bug Boy** : and me?

 **Bug Boy** : what’s that supposed to mean?

 **Annoying Alien** : it means if i ever dated someone, i’d still probably spend more time talking to you than them

 **Annoying Alien** : and i wouldn’t want to make them feel bad

 **Bug Boy** : wow, so you actually have a heart then?

 **Bug Boy** : shocking

Tooru considers letting the conversation end there; class is going to start soon after all. But he has a question that he needs to ask and he knows he won’t be able to pay any attention in class if he doesn’t get it answered. So he ignores the weird flopping in his stomach and types out the message.

 **Annoying Alien** : what would you say if someone confessed to you?

 **Bug Boy** : i don’t know

 **Bug Boy** : it depends on the person

 **Bug Boy** : i guess probably no though

 **Bug Boy** : for the same reasons you gave

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : does that mean you would spend more time talking to me than to someone you were dating?

 **Bug Boy** : you’re difficult to avoid

 **Annoying Alien** : i think it’s bc you loooooove talking to me <3 <3

 **Bug Boy** : oh hey look at that class is starting

 **Annoying Alien** : talk to you later, since you love it so much, iwa-chan! ^_~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter gets a lil angsty, SORRY  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 12, light angst + some kuroken

**Kuroo** : so i was up late last night doing my homework like the good student i am when an amazing idea came to me

 **Kuroo** : we need to skype oikawa

 **Kuroo** : it’s time you stop keeping him all to yourself, iwa-chan <3

 **Bug Boy** : that sounds like a horrible idea and don’t call me that

 **Unknown Number** : I agree with iwaizumi

 **Kuroo** : BUT KENMA DON’T YOU WANT TO MEET THE PERSON WHO HAS IWAIZUMI WHIPPED

 **Bug Boy** : ok what the fuck

 **Unknown Number** : I don’t care

It’s at that point in the conversation when Tooru wakes up, grinning as he reads the messages in the group chat.

 **Oikawa** : I THINK THAT’S A GREAT IDEA

 **Kuroo** : OIKAWA

 **Kuroo** : great minds think alike

 **Oikawa** : and since it’s kuroo and me against iwaizumi and kenma doesn’t care, we win

 **Bug Boy** : what did i ever do in my life to deserve this

 **Oikawa** : UR MEAN TO ME ALL THE TIME

 **Oikawa** : THE UNIVERSE IS FINALLY GETTING BACK AT YOU

 **Oikawa** : OH OH OH OH OH

 **Oikawa** : CAN MY FRIEND JOIN

 **Oikawa** : IWA-CHAN KNOWS HIM

 **Bug Boy** : koushi?

 **Oikawa** : YEAH

 **Kuroo** : THE MORE THE MERRIER

 **Kenma** : So when is this happening so I can make sure I’m busy

 **Kuroo** : when is everyone free?

 **Oikawa** : it has to be a weekend

 **Kuroo** : yeah agreed

 **Oikawa** : i have a game next weekend so it can’t be then

 **Oikawa** : what about tomorrow though?

 **Oikawa** : i usually meet up with koushi on sundays anyway so i know he’ll be free

 **Kuroo** : works for me!

 **Oikawa** : iwaaaaaa-chan, tomorrow?

 **Bug Boy** : ugh fine

 **Bug Boy** : but for the record i think this is a bad idea

 **Oikawa** : ur just mad bc now u have to share me <3

 **Kuroo** : kenma is free sunday too

 **Kenma** : No I’m not I have plans

 **Kuroo** : staying in bed all day does not count as plans

 **Kenma** : Yes it does I’ve been planning it all week

 **Kuroo** : GUESS ME AND IWAIZUMI WILL JUST HAVE TO COME OVER AND CRASH YOUR PARTY THEN

 **Kenma** : Fine but I’m staying in bed while you do your skype stuff

 

* * *

 

“I’ve never actually seen what Hajime looks like before,” Koushi admits when they’re sitting side by side on his bed. The two had decided that they would spend the day at Koushi’s, since his parents were gone and they could be as obnoxious as they pleased.

“He’s…” Tooru begins, but the first word that comes to mind is _cute_ , and he doesn’t really want to say that out loud. Koushi will probably make fun of him for it, or more likely, it'll be the first thing he says when he sees Hajime during the Skype call, innocently exclaiming, ‘ _Wow! Tooru was right, you_ are _cute!’_

So, what he finally ends up saying is, “Well, you’ll see.”

Koushi raises an eyebrow like he knows what Tooru was going to say, but instead of calling him out, he just nods, lifting his laptop onto his lap. He's automatically logged in when he opens Skype.

“What’s Kuroo’s username again?” He asks.

“Uh, give me a sec,” Tooru says, opening his messages with Kuroo. “It’s kuroooooo _.”_

They send the request, which is accepted immediately, accompanied by a message.

 **kuroooooo** : YO YO YO

 **kuroooooo** : WHO’S READY TO HAVE A GOOD TIME

 **sugarawra** : more like i’m ready to finally see what hajime looks like

 **kuroooooo** : DUDE

 **kuroooooo** : SAME

 **kuroooooo** : i mean not iwaizumi bc i’m staring at his boring face right now but i haven’t seen what oikawa looks like

 **sugarawra** : MY FACE WILL NOT DISAPPOINT

 **sugarawra** : JUST ASK IWA-CHAN ^_~

 **kuroooooo** : HE BLUSHED

 **sugarawra** : START THGE CALL RIHGT NOW IW ANNA SEE HISBLUSH

A few seconds later, the call pops up on their screen, and Tooru wastes no time in pressing accept. Surely enough, Hajime’s cheeks are a light shade of pink. Tooru grins, about to comment on it when Kuroo speaks up first.

Kuroo’s eyes glint with mischief as he says, in Hajime’s direction, “So, you’re into the pretty ones, eh?”

Hajime’s eyes widen, and his blush deepens. “I’m not—he’s not—” he splutters, stopping to take a breath before stating with more confidence, “Shittykawa isn’t even that pretty.” 

“So you still think he’s pretty then?” Koushi asks innocently, biting back a grin.

Hajime once again looks flustered, and then he shakes his head with a sigh. “Objectively, he’s not bad.” 

Tooru mimics Koushi’s innocent act, his face confused and his voice light when he asks, “But I thought you said I was cute?”

Kuroo nods in agreement. “I think you might have mentioned Oikawa being cute before.” 

“I must have been taken over by a demon or something,” Hajime shrugs, sounding indifferent, though a slight blush still colors his cheeks.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Tooru pouts.

And then Koushi decides to turn the tables and put the attention on Tooru. “You know, I _definitely_ remember Tooru saying something about Hajime’s _irresistible good looks.”_

Tooru’s head snaps towards Koushi, betrayal written all over his face. “I did not phrase it like _that!_ ”

Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows. “But you _did_ say something about his looks then?”

 “I said he looks ugly, like a bug,” Tooru huffs, dramatically wrapping his arms over his chest.

From out of the frame comes Kenma’s monotonous voice. “Iwaizumi thinks Oikawa is cute and Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi is cute. We get it. Can you guys talk about something more interesting now?”

Kuroo shakes his head, looking in the direction of where Tooru assumes is Kenma. “You’re no fun.”

“Okay,” Tooru says after a moment silence. “Kenma wants interesting. How about truth or dare?”

Hajime groans, shaking his head. “No way.”

Kuroo overpowers Hajime’s disapproval with a shout of, “Hell _yeah!”_

Koushi nods, “I’m in.”

“Great,” Tooru grins. “But Kenma should join, too, since he was the one who wanted interesting, after all.”

Barely audible to them, Kenma says, “No thanks."

“You _have_ to play,” Kuroo insists, momentarily exiting the frame. Hajime looks in the direction the bedhead went off, an amused expression on his face. They hear a few muffled protests before Kuroo finally comes back into the frame, smiling wide with a frowning Kenma next to him.

“Since it was Shittykawa’s idea, he should go first.”

Kuroo nods in agreement, “Oikawa, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Hm,” Kuroo ponders, “Alright, we’ll start easy. Make a crown out of toilet paper and wear it until your next turn. Koushi has to take pictures and send them to all of us, too." 

Tooru pouts. “You just want something you can use as blackmail!”

Kuroo shrugs innocently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tooru rolls his eyes and heads to the bathroom, wrapping a roll of toilet paper around his head and then using a piece of tape to make it stick. When he returns with the new accessory, everyone breaks into laughter, except Kenma, who only looks slightly amused.

“That look really fits you,” Hajime says between breaths, and Tooru glares at him without any real anger.

Koushi pulls out his phone, and Tooru places a hand on his hip, using his other hand to throw up a peace sign.

“Alright, done,” Koushi chuckles, scrolling through the photos.

“You’re all against me,” Tooru whines, and his frown deepens when none of them deny it.

It’s Koushi’s turn next, and he chooses dare.

It’s silent for a few moments, the group trying to decide on a dare, until Tooru gets an idea, “I dare you to sing everything instead of speaking until your next turn.”

“Okay,” Koushi says, and Tooru looks like he’s about to object before Koushi shakes his head with a laugh and tries again. “Okaaaaay!” he sings. 

Kuroo wipes a fake tear. “So beautiful.”

The rest of the first round goes by without a hitch, everyone keeping the dares (and Kenma’s one truth) simple. It’s in the second round that the real fun starts.

“You can take your crown off now,” Koushi melodiously reminds, but Tooru shakes his head.

“I’ve embraced the crown,” he announces regally. 

Hajime rolls his eyes, “Truth or dare, Shittykawa?”

“Truth.” 

Kuroo doesn’t miss a beat. As if he’d been waiting for that answer, “If you could go on a date with any of us, who would it be?”

The question takes him by surprise for a moment, but only a moment. He plasters a smile back onto his face and says, “I’d want Iwa-chan to buy me dinner.”

Hajime scowls, “I’m not buying you dinner.”

Tooru puts a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Iwa-chan.”

“Good.”

“That’s enough, lovebirds,” Kuroo grins, “You can split the cost of dinner.”

Tooru grins back, ready to say something about how that’s an excellent idea, when Hajime speaks up first, “Truth or dare, Koushi?”

“Daaare,” he sings, and then, “Wait, I don’t have to sing anymore.”

Everyone laughs, and Tooru says wistfully, “We’ll miss your beautiful voice.”

Koushi half bows. “Thank you.” 

“I dare you to give Oikawa a hickey.”

Tooru’s eyes widen, staring at Kuroo in shock. Koushi and Hajime share similar looks, with Koushi being the first to snap out of it.

“Okay, sure. Can I just do it on his arm, or?”

Kuroo shakes his head, “Neck.”

“Oh my god,” Tooru says, trying not to blush. He’s about to be given a hickey, in front of his crush. From the boy he kissed, to determine if said crush was real. _Great._

“Okay, uh, lean back.”

Tooru complies, and soon after he feels Koushi’s lips on his neck. It’s not an entirely unpleasant feeling, but given his current situation, all he can think about is how awkward this is.

When the dare is finished, Tooru places his hand over the mark, and then he looks into the screen and thinks he catches Hajime looking directly at it. Stupidly, Tooru finds himself watching Hajime, and then Hajime looks up into the webcam and Tooru does the same. For a moment, it's like they lock eyes but then Tooru looks away and bites down on his lip, squeaking out, “Alright, Kuroo’s turn!”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Kuroo replies, his smile as mischievous as ever.

Hajime knocks that smile off his lips in seconds. “I dare you to kiss Kenma. On the lips.”

“Wh— _what?”_

“I dare you to kiss Kenma,” Hajime repeats, and Tooru can just barely see the smug smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

The two rooms are silent, and to everyone’s surprise, Kenma is the one to break it. “I think they’re waiting for you to kiss me.”

Kuroo nods, “Yeah, right, yeah.”

“So do it then,” Kenma says simply.

“Okay.” 

Kuroo leans in slowly, like he’s waiting for Kenma to push him away, but Kenma doesn’t, and right before their lips touch, Kuroo pulls away and stammers out, “I uh, have to, uh, _go.”_  

They watch in shock as Kuroo hurries off the bed and out of the frame. Tooru hears the door slamming, and he sees Hajime and Kenma looking in the direction Kuroo left. 

“So…” Koushi says, trying to fill the awkward air. 

“I think we should probably go,” Tooru says, and Koushi nods.

“Um, yeah, I’ll text you,” Hajime tells Tooru before they end the call.

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : kuroo is mad at me

 **Annoying Alien** : well you did dare him to kiss the person he likes in front of a bunch of people

 **Bug Boy** : that was so stupid

 **Bug Boy** : i can’t believe i did that

 **Bug Boy** : i told him i’m sorry

 **Annoying Alien** : do you know why you did it?

 **Bug Boy** : no 

Tooru pauses, needing a moment to collect the courage to send his next text. He remembers the way Hajime looked at him after Koushi’s dare. Maybe… there’s a chance.

 **Annoying Alien** : do you think that maybe you were jealous?

 **Bug Boy** : jealous of what? 

Tooru swallows, hard. _Jealous of what?_ He can’t ignore the way those words get to him, the way they pierce his butterflies and make him nauseous.

 **Annoying Alien** : nvm

 **Bug Boy** : no jealous of what?

 **Annoying Alien** : it was nothing

 **Bug Boy** : okay

 **Bug Boy** : are you sure?

 **Annoying Alien** : yeah i have to go, bye Iwa-chan ^_~

 **Bug Boy** : oh

 **Bug Boy** : okay

Tooru throws his phone on his bed, frustrated and upset. He shouldn’t be reacting like this. What _would_ Hajime be jealous of? Of the fact Suga was dared to do that? And that's why he made that dare? To get back at Kuroo for putting him in a difficult situation? That's stupid. He’d always known the idea of Hajime liking him back was unlikely, and yet, he’d allowed himself to feel so sure. He really thought...but it doesn’t matter.

Hajime doesn’t feel the way Tooru feels. That’s fine. They’re friends, and that’s great. Everything is completely, absolutely, one hundred percent fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i could say the next chapter is better BUT  
> i made a small outline of all the things i want to happen and i can say im excited  
> but im in a bit of a writing block rn, sigh  
> im trying real hard for u all!!!  
> t


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to take a moment to thank my amazing beta jessica  
> she's a literal angel and sometimes i struggle to put thoughts to words and then i look at her edits and she has perfectly managed  
> she is my hero  
> enjoy more angst im sry

**Tooru** : he doesn’t like me back

 **Koushi** : Did he say something?

 **Tooru** : i asked him why he dared kuroo to kiss kenma

 **Tooru** : i asked him if it was because he was jealous

 **Tooru** : and he said “jealous of what?”

 **Koushi** : Is that all he said?

 **Tooru** : yeah i said nvm after that and he asked me again but i said i had to go

 **Tooru** : he doesn’t like me

 **Tooru** : not like that

 **Koushi** : But he never actually said he didn’t like you

 **Tooru** : he might as well have

 **Koushi** : I think you’re reading too much into this, Tooru.

 **Tooru** : i think i need to put some space between us

 **Tooru** : just for a little while

 **Tooru** : i have school and volleyball to focus on anyway

 **Koushi** : I think you should talk to him

 **Tooru** : not right now

 **Tooru** : there’s no point in getting my hopes up again

 **Koushi** : Maybe there’s a reason your hopes were up in the first place

Tooru bites down on his lip, frustrated. He wants to feel sorry for himself right now, and was hoping that Koushi would say something along the lines of, _that sucks,_ and let him just wallow in his misery for a while, but of course not. It was Koushi, and Koushi was rational. He wouldn’t let Tooru feel sorry for himself until there was an actual reason, and as much as Tooru believed there _was,_ Koushi wasn’t convinced.

He wants to text Hajime. He wants to whine about his problem to Hajime, but he can’t, because Hajime _is_ the problem. Groaning, he forces himself out of his bed and leaves his phone behind. He’ll do homework, he decides, grabbing his backpack before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Two hours later, his homework is finished. It’s almost ten o’clock, a perfectly reasonable time to go to bed, but he’s not used to falling asleep before twelve. He misses Hajime, which is stupid, because it hasn’t even been a _day_ since the last time they talked. The last time has been _this morning._  

Tooru was an idiot to let himself get so attached, but he couldn’t help it. And he _really_ couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips when he found six waiting messages on his phone, all from Hajime. He wiped the smile from his face the moment he realized it was there, replacing it with a scowl as he opened his conversation with the boy. (The scowl only lasts a second.) 

 **Bug Boy** : it’s weird when you’re not spam texting me all day

 **Bug Boy** : i actually got things done in class

 **Bug Boy** : how was practice?

 **Bug Boy** : kuroo’s not mad at me anymore

 **Bug Boy** : he should be thanking me now, actually

 **Bug Boy** : tooru, are you okay?

He could lie, it’s what he wants to do, but that’s not fair to Hajime. Hajime who’s always there when Tooru needs him. So, reluctantly, he settles responding with some sort of half truth.

 **Annoying Alien** : i don’t know, iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : but i don’t want to focus on that

 **Annoying Alien** : tell me why kuroo should be thanking you

 **Bug Boy** : ok

 **Bug Boy** : so after kuroo stormed out on us all

 **Bug Boy** : kenma told me he was going to go talk to him

 **Bug Boy** : so i left

 **Bug Boy** : and today at school kuroo told me what happened

 **Bug Boy** : kenma asked kuroo why he didn’t want to kiss him

 **Bug Boy** : and kuroo said “its not that i dont want to kiss you”

 **Bug Boy** : and kenma was all “okay so what is it then”

 **Bug Boy** : and kuroo said he didn’t want their first kiss to be like that

 **Bug Boy** : and then kenma asked what he wanted it to be like

 **Bug Boy** : and kuroo said he just didn’t want everyone else watching

 **Bug Boy** : and that he didnt want it to be some stupid dare

 **Bug Boy** : and then kema kissed him

 **Annoying Alien** : ok first of all that’s the most texts u’ve ever sent me in a row

 **Annoying Alien** : second THATS SO CUTE

 **Annoying Alien** : IM HAPPY FOR THEM

 **Annoying Alien** : I SHOULD TEXT KUROO

 **Annoying Alien** : CONGRATULATE HIM

 **Annoying Alien** : ^_~

 **Bug Boy** : maybe hold off on the text

 **Bug Boy** : they’re not actually dating yet

 **Annoying Alien** : WHAT

 **Annoying Alien** : WHY THE HELL NOT

 **Bug Boy** : i honestly have no idea

 **Annoying Alien** : that’s stupid

 **Annoying Alien** : they both like each other

 **Bug Boy** : i know

 **Bug Boy** : it’ll probably happen eventually

 **Annoying Alien** : i’ll be rooting for them

 **Bug Boy** : me too

 **Bug Boy** : and hey, about the other thing you said, if you ever do want to focus on it i’m here

 **Annoying Alien** : i know, iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : thank you

 **Annoying Alien** : also

 **Annoying Alien** : you should know that instead of texting you i finished all my homework

 **Annoying Alien** : my teachers will be so proud

 **Bug Boy** : you can’t blame not finishing your homework before on me

 **Annoying Alien** : but iwa-chan is such a distraction

 **Bug Boy** : oh shut up

 **Bug Boy** : you’re a way bigger distraction

 **Annoying Alien** : ^_~

 **Bug Boy** : alright that’s it i’m going to bed

 **Annoying Alien** : goodnight, iwa-chan!

 **Bug Boy** : wow no begging me to stay?

 **Bug Boy** : i’m surprised

 **Annoying Alien** : pls don’t leave me iwa-chan i neeeeeed you

 **Annoying Alien** : iwaaaaghhgahahga-chaaaannnn

 **Annoying Alien** : is that better?

 **Bug Boy** : much

 **Bug Boy** : goodnight

 

* * *

 

A week passes and things are already back to normal between Hajime and him, which really isn’t a surprise, considering it’d been Tooru who tried to create the small bridge between them. It hadn’t taken long for him to tear that bridge down and suck up his feelings. He felt guilty for selfishly ignoring his best friend just because he couldn’t control his own feelings, and life was also much easier when he had Hajime to talk to. Tooru realized that ultimately, it didn’t matter whether Hajime liked him back or not. It was enough as long as they were friends, enough as long as he could stay by his side. _Always_ , he hopes desperately.

A month passes and their banter—what Kuroo and Suga would refer to as _flirting—_ has reached an all time high. Tooru feels something like hope prodding at the back of his mind again, and despite his lack of permission, it weasels to his chest and buries itself there, making him feel all warm and as much as he hates to think it, _fuzzy._

Tooru’s sitting cross legged atop his bed on a Saturday afternoon, giddy smile occupying his lips as he stares expectantly at his phone.

 **Bug Boy** : …….i am both not surprised and disappointed at the fact that you own those

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan you have an interesting way of complimenting my stylish fashion sense <3

 **Bug Boy** : alien thigh high socks are not stylish trashykawa

 **Annoying Alien** : im wearing them right now, you know  ^_~

 **Bug Boy** : no

 **Annoying Alien** : you just need proof

 **Annoying Alien** : one sec

 **Bug Boy** : please don’t send me a picture of you actually wearing them

 **Bug Boy** : it’s bad enough i know they exist

 **Bug Boy** : this isn’t an image i want in my brain

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : don’t you think they make my legs look good, iwa-chan?

 **Bug Boy** : i’m gonna have nightmares about you in those things

 **Annoying Alien** : they won’t be nightmares ^_~

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan dreams of meeee <3

 **Bug Boy** : no

 **Bug Boy** : okay one time

 **Annoying Alien** : IW-ACHAN’S DREAMT OF ME

 **Annoying Alien** : TELL ME EVERYTHING

 **Annoying Alien** : RIGHT NOW

 **Annoying Alien** : also pls it’s ok u can admit it was more than just one time

 **Annoying Alien** : i’ve had dreams of u too <3

 **Bug Boy** : i’m not telling you what happened

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU CANT JUST TELL ME YOU HAD A DREAM ABOUT ME AND THEN NOT TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED

 **Annoying Alien** : DON’T BE A BULLY IWA-CHAN

 **Bug Boy** : maybe i’ll tell you if you tell me what happened in your dreams about me

 **Annoying Alien** : you chased me with bugs, you big brute

 **Bug Boy** : seriously?

 **Annoying Alien** : you won’t know unless you tell me about yours :)))))

 **Bug Boy** : guess i’ll never know then

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : PLEEeeEEEEAAaaaaAASEEEE

 **Bug Boy** : nope

Despite his continuous begging, Hajime doesn’t tell Tooru what happened in his dream. It’s not until a week later, when Tooru doesn’t even ask, that he tells him.

 **Bug Boy** : you can’t make fun of me for never being confessed to anymore

The text comes in at lunch, and Tooru feels his heart momentarily stop. He remembers their conversation, the one where Hajime said he’d probably turn a confession down. He hopes that’s how this one went.

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan, i hate to break this to you….but i think it may have been a pity confession….

 **Annoying Alien** : but don’t worry, you still have m-e! <3

 **Bug Boy** : shut up

 **Bug Boy** : some people actually like me

 **Annoying Alien** : whatever helps you sleep at night, iwa-chan ^_^

 **Annoying Alien** : so, did you break their heart?

 **Bug Boy** : no

 **Bug Boy** : i’m not that mean

Tooru freezes, and all he can think is _did he say yes?_ He’s about to type out some dramatic response about how he _is_ that mean, when Hajime sends another text. Tooru feels relief flood through him, but it comes back as quickly as it disappeared, the following message filling him with more nerves and more questions. 

 **Bug Boy** : i said that it was really flattering but i couldn’t accept

 **Bug Boy** : i like someone else

Ignoring the weird mixture of hope and dread brewing in his stomach, he immediately replies, trying to pry some more information from the boy and avoid showing how on edge he was.

 **Annoying Alien** : AWWWWWW

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN HAS A CRUSH

 **Annoying Alien** : WHO’S THE UNFORTUNATE SOUL?

 **Bug Boy** : it doesn’t matter

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan, don’t leave me hanging like that!

 **Annoying Alien** : :(

 **Annoying Alien** : at least tell me if it’s a girl or boy

 **Bug Boy** : boy

 **Bug Boy** : i know i said before that i wasn’t sure if i liked girls or not

 **Bug Boy** : but i’m pretty sure now that i don’t

 **Annoying Alien** : I NEED TO KNOWWWWWWWW

 **Annoying Alien** : MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT

 **Bug Boy** : if i tell you about my dream will you stop asking who it is

 **Annoying Alien** : what dream

 **Annoying Alien** : OH

 **Annoying Alien** : OHHHH

 **Annoying Alien** : AGH IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : why are you making me choose :(

 **Bug Boy** : it’s dream or nothing

 **Annoying Alien** : FINE

 **Annoying Alien** : tell me about ur dream

 **Bug Boy** : it was your 12th birthday again but instead of through mail, i gave you the shirt in person and then you got all excited and put it on over your other shirt

 **Bug Boy** : we went outside to find bugs and i made you hold one and you started crying

 **Bug Boy** : and you wouldn’t stop so i kissed you and you stopped crying 

Tooru’s mind starts reeling. Hajime had dreamt about them _kissing._ Hajime likes someone. He wants to believe that the two things are connected, but he knows that if he asks, and if the answer is no, he’d be crushed. He isn't ready for that. So instead, he replies in a way he knows is the most effective in hiding his insecurities—probably the only way he knew how to reply, really: with a joke.

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan’s having dirty dreams?!!

 **Bug Boy** : shut up a kiss isn’t dirty

 **Annoying Alien** : did you like it? ^_~

 **Bug Boy** : you were covered in tears

 **Bug Boy** : not much to like

 **Annoying Alien** : ;__; iwa-chan is such a heartbreaker </3

Tooru pretends that there isn’t any truth riddled into his last text, and he’s thankful when the bell for class rings, but the distraction doesn’t do much good. His mind too occupied to actually focus, occupied with a mantra of _does he like me?_ Tooru tells himself Hajime would have told him if he did. One kiss in a dream doesn’t mean anything. 

By the time practice rolls around, Tooru has convinced himself that whoever Hajime likes, it’s not him. There’s just no way that someone as amazing as Hajime would ever like him.

He works on his jump serve, slamming the ball down to the other side of the net and cursing himself for getting his hopes up. _Again_. Somewhere in the jumbled mess that is Tooru’s brain, there’s another part that curses him for always doubting himself. He wouldn’t have to get his hopes up all the time if he’d just work up the courage to tell Hajime that he wasn’t the only one who liked someone. One text: _Hey Hajime, you’re not the only one who likes someone. I like someone, too. It’s you._

He throws the ball up into the air. He runs towards it and jumps. _I’ll wait these feelings out_. He hits the ball with a little too much force. _This stupid crush will go away._ He hears the sound of the volleyball slamming against the other end of the court. It’s in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK NEXT CHAPT STARTS THIRD YEAR OF MIDDLE SCHOOL  
> alsoooo oh my god ok man i know i say it a lot but your comments are just....UGH I CANT PUT TO WORDS HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME  
> READING YOUR COMMENTS ALWAYS PUTS A SMILE ON MY FACE AND MAKES MY HEART FEEL GIDDY  
> I LOVE YOU  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to third year of middle school!!!  
> i needed to skip some time and get to actual plot points, so here we are  
> angst

His stupid crush doesn’t go away, but by the time third year rolls around, it’s tucked into the back of his mind. A larger threat takes over: the first year genius setter, Kageyama Tobio.

Without volleyball, Tooru's not sure where he would be. He's dedicated so much time and effort—especially in the past year—to volleyball, into being the best, but then this first year with abilities he can’t even fathom matching comes along, and suddenly, it feels like Tooru is about to lose everything he's worked so hard to achieve.

Everything else in his life takes a back seat. His third and final year of middle school becomes nothing but volleyball, volleyball, and more volleyball. He's practicing harder than ever before, pushing his limits. He won't get left behind. He won't allow it. He _can’t._

He stays in the gym hours after regular practice and works himself to the bone well into the night. When he feels tired, he reminds himself of what it used to be like, when he didn't have volleyball, when he didn't have a team, when he didn’t have _friends._

Oikawa Tooru will not be left in the dust. He will not become a shadow of Kageyama Tobio.

It takes an entire month of watching Kageyama's genius talent, of envisioning his own failure, of seeing all of his shortcomings, that Tooru finally breaks down. He's trudging home after another one of his extended practices, and his entire body aches. He's so tired, and he feels that no matter how much he trains, he'll never be enough. He thought that volleyball was the one exception to that rule, but maybe he was wrong.

 **Annoying Alien** : hajjme

 **Annoying Alien** : i need someone to talk to

 **Annoying Alien** : and i don't trust anybody else

 **Annoying Alien** : not like how i trust you

 **Bug Boy** : do you want me to call you?

 **Annoying Alien** : yes

Seconds later, his phone is ringing in his hand. Tooru accepts the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Are you okay?" Hajime asks, voice full of worry. 

He doesn't want to cry, but the moment he hears those words, he finds himself shaking his head, muffling a sob.

"No."

There's a pause on the other line, and then Hajime's voice fills his ear. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I—" he tries, but nothing follows, tears blocking his words. 

"That's okay," Hajime says, "You don't have to say anything. You can just cry. I'm here."

Tooru cries, listening to the sound of Hajime breathing on the other end. He lets out all of his pent-up frustrations, his unspoken fears, and when he’s cried so much that no more tears come out, he's not sure if he feels better or worse. He feels... _hollow._

"I'm not good enough," Tooru says finally, breaking the silence.

"What the hell," Hajime starts, his voice harsh. He cuts himself off before starting again, his tone much calmer. "Sorry, I meant, why would you think that? Of course you're good enough."

"It doesn't matter how hard I work, Hajime. He's a genius, I can't compare."

"Who's a genius, Tooru?"

"Kageyama Tobio. He's a first year setter and-"

Hajime cuts him off. "If you're going to say something about how he's better than you, _don't._ He may be a genius, but he's not you. I've seen videos of you play. You're amazing. You're good enough. You're good enough for me." 

Tooru lets out a shaky breath. He feels fresh tears on his cheeks.

"I wish you were here," he whispers after a moment. He doesn't know what to say, so he tells him the truth. Because he really, really wishes Hajime was here with him.

"I know—me too." Hajime's voice is gentle, soothing.

"I want to be on the court with you," Tooru chokes out, and it hurts—it hurts because Hajime is too many miles away when he should be here with Tooru, playing at his side.

"I promised you I wouldn't go anywhere. I'm not breaking that promise."

Tooru's almost home now, but he doesn't want to hang up. He doesn't want to be alone. He trusts Hajime, trusts that he's not going to leave him—but that trust doesn't stop him from feeling afraid.

"Can you just—can you stay on the line with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, as long as it takes."

"Thank you."

"I'd always do it for you."

When he falls asleep with his phone to his ear, listening to Hajime's even breaths, he can't help but think that he'd rather have Hajime in his arms than on the other end of the phone.

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : [img] they're so gross

 **Annoying Alien** : LOVE ISNT GROSS IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : it's beautiful ღ˘⌣˘)❛ั◡❛ัღ)

 **Annoying Alien** : don't be sad bc no one loves u

 **Boy Boy** : you literally spam texted me last week about how much you love me

 **Annoying Alien** : SHSHHHSHHH

 **Annoying Alien** : NO I DIDN'T

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : do you screenshot my messages often? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Bug Boy** : only when i know i can use them against you

 **Annoying Alien** : i'm not saying i've ever told you that i love you, but

 **Annoying Alien** : hypothetically, if i had, i'd take it back

 **Annoying Alien** : ur too mean to love

 **Annoying Alien** : (╯︵╰,)

 **Bug Boy** : ugh i can't decide who's more annoying you or kuroo and kenma

 **Bug Boy** : [img] kuroo just kissed kenma on the cheek

 **Bug Boy** : please get me out of here

 **Annoying Alien** : DON’T BE SO NEGATIVE

 **Annoying Alien** : ITS CUTE

 **Annoying Alien** : JUST BC IWA-CHAN DOESNT HAVE A ROMANTIC BONE IN HIS BODY

 **Annoying Alien** : DOESNT MEAN HE HAS TO BE SUCH A DOWNER

 **Bug Boy** : shut up i can be romantic if i wanna be

 **Annoying Alien** : you don’t have to lie to me iwa-chan, it’s okay

 **Annoying Alien** : i accept you for you ❤

 

 **Oikawa** : iwa-chan doesn’t understand ur love

 **Oikawa** : but i support you

 **Kuroo** : thx oikawa that means the world to us

 **Kuroo** : we’d be totally lost w/o ur support

 **Oikawa** : i do what i can to make the world a better place ˚₊‧✩╰(*˘ ᵕ ˘*)╯✩‧₊˚

 

 **Bug Boy** : shittykawa

 **Bug Boy** : stop texting kuroo

 **Annoying Alien** : don’t tell me how to live my life iwa-chan, i’m a grown man!!!

 **Bug Boy** : stop

 **Annoying Alien** : ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : hey don’t work yourself too hard

 **Bug Boy** : you won’t be any good to anyone if you hurt yourself 

Tooru bites the inside of his cheek as he reads the texts, typing out a reply before setting his phone on the bench and sluggishly slinging a towel over his shoulder. It’s almost nine o’clock and he’s finally finished with his extra practice. He’s completely wiped out, but this is what it’ll take if he wants to be the best.

 **Annoying Alien** : you worry too much, iwa-chan!!

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m doing homework rn

 **Annoying Alien** : do you need a picture as proof?

One quick shower and a new change of clothes later, he’s on his way home, texting Hajime as he goes.

 **Bug Boy** : i think i’ll manage without a picture thanks

 **Bug Boy** : just don’t be an idiot okay?

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan, i’m never anything other than brilliant ˚₊‧✩(◕‿◕✿)✩‧₊˚

 **Bug Boy** : i can think of a few things

 **Bug Boy** : annoying

 **Bug Boy** : stubborn

 **Bug Boy** : nerdy

 **Annoying Alien** : I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TODL U THAT STORY

 **Annoying Alien** : UR THE WORST

 **Bug Boy** : [img] really? cause i thought you said i was the best

 **Annoying Alien** : STOP HOLDING PAST ME OVER MY HEAD

 **Annoying Alien** : IM NOT THE SAME PERSON IW WAS BACK THEN!!!

 **Bug Boy** : that was literally yesterday

 **Annoying Alien** : IVE CHANGED A LOT SINCE THEN

 **Bug Boy** : i’m too tired to deal with you

 **Bug Boy** : i’m going to bed

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chann don’t gooo

 **Annoying Alien** : i’ll miss youuuuu

 **Annoying Alien** : i know u like it when i beg for u to stay (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Bug Boy** : stop

 **Bug Boy** : goodnight

 **Annoying Alien** : dream of me!

 

* * *

 

**MONDAY**

 

 _[9:05 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : you better be at home

 _[9:05 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : if you’re still practicing i’ll kill you

 _[9:05 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : shittykawa

 _[9:47 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : relax, iwa-chan!!

 _[9:46 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : i was just taking a shower

 

**TUESDAY**

 

 _[7:34 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : i think kuroo is trying to ruin my life

 _[7:36 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : he gets off on my misfortune

 _[9:02 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : taking a shower again?

 _[9:07 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : if you keep pushing yourself like this it’s going to do you more harm than good

 _[9:59 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : i’m just doing what i have to do to be the best

 _[10:00 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : hard work is different from overworking yourself

 _[10:00 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : your body needs a break

 _[10:04 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : I can take care of myself, iwa-chan

 

**WEDNESDAY**

 

 _[8:34 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : you need to go home

 _[8:34 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : this isn't the way to be the best

 _[9:58 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : you’re worrying me

 _[10:06 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : are you my mom, iwa-chan?

 _[10:07 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : no i’m your goddamn friend and i care about you

 _[10:07 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : obviously more than you care about yourself

 _[10:15 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : if you were my friend, you wouldn’t be trying to control me

 _[10:15 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : i’m not trying to control you tooru

 _[10:15 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : i’m trying to make sure you dont do something stupid

 _[10:16 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : i don’t need you to look out for me

 _[10:16 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : well obviously you need someone to

 _[10:17 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : i’m too tired to deal with this

 _[10:17 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : i’m going to bed

 

**THURSDAY**

 

 _[7:01 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : go home

 _[8:35 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : i’m going to get on a train and pull you to your house

 _[8:35 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : i’d be grounded for the rest of my life but it’d be worth it

 _[9:02 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : i wish i was there so i could throw a volleyball at your stupid head

 

**FRIDAY**

 

 _[6:05 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : i miss you

 _[6:05 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : i miss talking to you

 _[7:57 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : i’m sorry that i’m always telling you what to do but i’m worried about you ok

 _[7:58 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : and maybe you don’t care whether or not you get hurt but i do

 _[7:58 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : please just be careful

 _[8:43 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : i won’t tell you not to do it anymore

 _[8:43 PM]_ **Bug Boy** : but that doesn’t mean i’m okay with it 

Tooru’s heart flip flops in his chest as he reads the messages. He misses Hajime, misses their banter and their constant, meaningless conversations. He even misses Hajime’s ‘ _shittykawa’_ s and his exasperated _‘stop’s_ whenever he’s acting ridiculous. Their recent lack of communication is Tooru’s fault—he’s the one pulling away—but he’s tired of Hajime telling him what to do.

He won’t allow Kageyama Tobio—or anyone else gifted with the title of _‘genius’—_ to beat him. His only option is to work harder, to practice longer. He _needs_ to do this, needs to know that he’s doing everything he can. He’s terrified that in the end, his best _still_ won’t be enough, but he hides that fear with every slam of the ball. Each satisfying smack that resonates from the end of the court pushes it further and further into the back of his mind. But it’s only a temporary escape—and the fear soon returns, leeching into all of his thoughts, reminding him _why_ he stays so late at the gym every night—why he _has_ to. 

He shoves his phone into his bag; he’ll reply when he gets home.

 _[10:49 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : i’m sorry too, iwa-chan

 _[10:49 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : i don’t like making you worry

 _[10:49 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : but i have to do this

 _[10:49 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : i’m being careful, i promise i am

 _[10:50 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : i miss you too

 _[10:50 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : i’m gonna go to bed but we’ll talk tomorrow

 _[10:50 PM]_ **Annoying Alien** : (◡‿◡✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is back to hajime's pov!!!!  
> i haven't had a whole lot of time to myself lately which means not a lot of writing time, so i apologize for that!!  
> ALSO 500+ KUDOS!!! THAT IS JUST,, I NEVER IMAGINED THIS GETTING THE ATTENTION IT HAS AHH THANK U SO MUCH  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arghhh i need to apologize!! i am so sorry this update took longer than usual and i'm even more sorry bc this is probably what the update schedule will be like from now on. i promise i will do my best for u all bc ur so so great and i appreciate u all sm and man it means to much to me that ur reading this and just!!! thank u for sticking around

When Hajime wakes up to the messages from Tooru saying they can talk, Hajime does the lamest thing he can do at that moment: send a good morning text. He can’t help himself, he’s excited. He’s nervous. He hasn’t had a real conversation with Tooru that doesn’t involve arguing in a week, and he’s tired of fighting. He _misses_ Tooru, the kind of miss he can physically feel. (Kind of weird how he could miss someone so much without ever having actually met them.)

 **Bug Boy** : morning shittykawa

 **Annoying Alien** : wow how rude of autocorrect to change “goodmorning my beautiful friend tooru who i love so so much i hope you have a good day” to “morning shittykawa”

 **Annoying Alien** : don’t worry though

 **Annoying Alien** : i knew what you meant to say ( **ꈍ** ᵕ **ꈍ** ✿)

 **Bug Boy** : oh damn look at that

 **Bug Boy** : sleep is calling me back

 **Bug Boy** : bye

 **Annoying Alien** : oh, don’t leave me, iwa-chan (︶︹︶)

 **Annoying Alien** : please, i need you

 **Annoying Alien** : oh iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : it’s just that...i don’t know...how to go on...without you. . . .・゜゜・・ﾟ: *✧・ﾟ:* *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧ .・゜゜・ ・゜゜・． ｡・ﾟﾟ・ ・ﾟﾟ・｡

 **Bug Boy** : oh my god shittykawa

 **Bug Boy** : s h u t u p

 **Bug Boy** : i will punch you

 **Annoying Alien** : punch me through the phone?

 **Annoying Alien** : hot (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Bug Boy** : i hate you

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m going to go take a shower

 **Annoying Alien** : but when i get back

 **Annoying Alien** : i’d love to hear about how much you hate me (✿ **ꈍ** ᵕ **ꈍ** )

 **Bug Boy** : i hope you slip and fall

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan, ever the romantic!

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : so, tell me iwa-chan, are good morning texts something i should be getting used to?

 **Bug Boy** : no

 **Annoying Alien** : IWAHCAHN

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m heartbroken!! (つд｀)｡

 **Annoying Alien** : i was really looking forward to them!!!

 **Annoying Alien** : BUT ANYWAY

 **Annoying Alien** : i was thinking about u in the shower

 **Bug Boy** : stop

 **Annoying Alien** : u don’t want to know what i was thinking about??

Hajime has already typed out a short ‘no’ when he pauses, deleting the word and typing in something different. There’s no harm in seeing where this is going, right? This is just Tooru’s idea of a shitty joke, and well, Hajime can play along.

 **Bug Boy** : fine

 **Bug Boy** : enlighten me

 **Annoying Alien** : i was thinking about how nice it would be to run my hands through your hair

He should put a stop to this now, but he’s curious, and really, if he’s being honest, he doesn’t _want_ to stop it. 

 **Bug Boy** : oh?

 **Bug Boy** : how nice was it?

 **Annoying Alien** : nice enough

 **Annoying Alien** : to make me want to do it

 **Annoying Alien** : when we finally meet in person

 **Bug Boy** : you should do it then

There’s a three minute pause, and for the entirety of it, Hajime wonders if he messed up. He’s throwing his face into his pillow when Tooru finally messages back.

 **Annoying Alien** : i will

 **Annoying Alien** : tell me how it’d make you feel

 **Bug Boy** : good probably

 **Annoying Alien** : only probably?

 **Bug Boy** : definitely good

 **Annoying Alien** : (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Bug Boy** : oh my god

 **Bug Boy** : nevermind

 **Bug Boy** : you’re never touching my hair

 **Annoying Alien** : but iwa-chan i was rly looking forward to it

 **Annoying Alien** : (ノ_・｡)

 **Bug Boy** : too bad you lost your chance

 **Annoying Alien** : i’ll have more chances (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Bug Boy** : STOP

 **Annoying Alien** : ooooo caps lock i like it ( ≖ᴗ≖)✧

 **Bug Boy** : B Y E

 **Annoying Alien** : (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Hajime buries himself under his covers, embarrassment tinting his cheeks. He doesn’t even want to think about where that could have went.

(Okay, he kind of does, but that’s besides the point.)

Against his will, Hajime’s mind floats back to that day in second year when Tooru had asked him if he’d been jealous. _Jealous of what_ , he had replied, but he was almost certain he knew what Tooru was alluding to. Jealous of Koushi. Jealous of that stupid goddamn hickey Kuroo had dared him to make. But he needed clarification, and Tooru didn’t give it to him. If he had, Hajime would have said yes. At least, he likes to think he would have.

From there, he recalls his horrible attempt at a confession that took place a few weeks afterwards. He feels his cheeks warm just thinking about it. Back then, he thought that if he told Tooru he liked someone, and then immediately afterward tell him about that dream he had, that he’d get the point. He hoped that Tooru would catch on and do the rest for him, because Hajime had been too scared to take it all the way—too worried about ruining their friendship.

Maybe Tooru knew, but he pretended not to, because he didn’t feel the same and he didn’t want to hurt Hajime. It would make sense, but if that was true, Tooru wouldn’t have continued with his blatantly obvious flirting, even if it was all a joke. Joke flirting, because that’s all it was. _Right?_ Because Tooru was like that with everyone. _Right?_

Hajime likes to think it’s only him Tooru flirts with like that, but _flirt_ seems to be ingrained in Tooru’s personality. Hajime’s not so naive to think he’s the only one.

 

* * *

 

“You’re smiling,” Kuroo comments, suggestiveness leaking from his tone.

Hajime spares him a look, raising an eyebrow in question, as if to say, _‘so what?’_

“Texting Oikawa?” Ah, there it is. Hajjme doesn’t reward him with an answer, so Kuroo keeps going. “Did you guys fix whatever was wrong?” 

“None of your business,” Hajime replies without looking up.

“It hurts me that you would say that,” Kuroo begins, and when Hajime looks up at him, Kuroo has a hand over his heart and an arm curled around Kenma’s shoulder, his other hand playing with his boyfriend’s hair. “I, as your friend, care _deeply_ about your well being, and the well being of your romantic life. I’m _invested,_ and that makes it _my_ business.”

Hajime sees Kenma roll his eyes, but there’s still a small smile on his lips in spite of that.

“That makes absolutely no sense,” Hajime says with a scowl.

“It makes complete sense. And you never answered my question.”

“If I answer, will you just drop it?”

Kuroo puts a finger to his chin, as if contemplating. “...Sure.”

Hajime sighs. “Yes, I’m texting Oikawa.”

Before he has time to react, Kuroo’s snatched his phone from his grip and is scrolling through his messages. 

“Give it back,” Hajime demands, lunging across the table, but Kuroo leans just out of Hajime’s reach.

 _“Kuroo.”_  

“Holy shit,” Kuroo says, and Hajime doesn’t like the grin that fills his face. “You guys were _sexting.”_

“We weren’t sexting,” Hajime deadpans, but he blushes nonetheless.

“Really? What else do you call, _‘I was thinking about you in the shower,’_ huh, _Iwa-chan?”_

“We were making conversation,” Hajime replies blandly. “And don’t call me that.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo laughs. _“sexting_ conversation.” Hajime groans, burying his face in his hands.

And then, making matters worse, Kenma says, “Let me see.”

Kenma leans in and Kuroo points the phone in his direction. Hajime regrets ever becoming friends with the pair of them.

“That’s not really sexting,” Kenma concludes matter-of-factly.

Kuroo looks at him, betrayed, and Hajime can tell he’s about to say something exhaustingly over-the-top, so he cuts in before the bedhead has the chance. “Thank you, _Kenma._ Now,” he starts, reaching back over the table, “I want my phone back.” He swipes the phone from Kuroo’s grasp, the latter too preoccupied pretending to be hurt by his boyfriend’s “betrayal”.

Hajime turns his attention back to his phone, and he exhales loudly when he notices the text Kuroo sent—when did he get the chance to do that?

 **Bug Boy** : u r so sexy

 **Bug Boy** : no

 **Bug Boy** : that was kuroo

 **Bug Boy** : he stole my phone

 **Bug Boy** : i’m disowning my friends

 **Annoying Alien** : u don’t have to lie

 **Annoying Alien** : i know u think i’m sexy iwa-chan ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 **Bug Boy** : you’re borderline pretty at best

 **Bug Boy** : far from sexy

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN THINKS I’M PRETTY ❤️

 **Bug Boy** : borderline

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m sorry i can’t hear you over your voice in my head saying i’m pretty (✿ **ꈍ** ᵕ **ꈍ** )

 **Bug Boy** : why do i still talk to you

 **Annoying Alien** : maybe bc u love talking to someone so much prettier than you?

 **Bug Boy** : well according to you i’m hot so

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : HOW DARE U USE MY TIRED 4AM CONVOS AGAINST ME

 **Annoying Alien** : I TRUSTED U

 **Annoying Alien** : AND U BETRAYED ME

 **Bug Boy** : shittykawa

 **Bug Boy** : shut the hell up

 **Annoying Alien** : i know a way you can get me to shut up (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Bug Boy** : are you seriously doing this right now

 **Annoying Alien** : doing what???

 **Bug Boy** : you know what

 **Annoying Alien** : ur gonna have to use your words, iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : i'm not a mind reader

 **Bug Boy** : i'm turning my phone off

 **Bug Boy** : that's how i can get u to shut up

 **Annoying Alien** : i will spam ur phone w selfies!!!!!!

 **Bug Boy** : go for it

And with that, he powers down his phone, and yeah, maybe he's a little reluctant to end whatever the hell conversation Tooru and him are having, but he's not about to admit that. He leaves it off until after practice, and when he finally does power it back up, seventeen texts from Tooru pop up. They're all selfies. He's shaking his head at the nauseating amount of peace signs, and he's definitely not grinning to himself while scrolling through the photos, and he _definitely_ doesn't think Tooru looks cute in every single one, even when he's sticking out his tongue and pushing his nose up with his finger. Absolutely not.

As he saves the seventeenth photo, he tells himself that this is purely for blackmail purposes, not because he actually _likes_ the 17 new additions his photo album.

 **Bug Boy** : please never take another selfie

 **Bug Boy** : save the world from that kind of torture

Hajime doesn’t get a reply on his walk back from home, or during his shower, or the two hours he spends on homework. Ten o’clock rolls around, and he still hasn’t gotten a response, and he tries to ignore the way that makes his brain spiral, imagining Tooru all alone in the gym, hitting volleyball after volleyball until he’s too exhausted to continue.

On instinct, he picks up his phone to yell at Tooru to take better care of himself, but then he remembers that he said he wouldn’t do that anymore, that he’d leave it alone. He _has_ to leave it alone, unless he wants another silent treatment from Tooru. Hajime knows it would drag on for a long time, because Tooru’s stubborn and it’s much easier to ignore and forget people when they live over two hundred miles away.

Hajime hates it. He hates that he can’t storm into the gym and pull Tooru out, hates that all he can do is sit in his room and worry. Tooru had said he was being careful, but that wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to stop the creeping fear from building in his chest, the constant questions of what if _something_ happened, and what _if_ he could have done something to stop it.

The reply finally comes at 11:01, and Hajime can’t help but hate the cheeriness in Tooru’s texts. He knows they’re not an accurate reflection of what the setter’s feeling right now—they can’t be if he’s stayed at the gym so late. He has to be exhausted, and that’s all Hajime can think about.

 **Annoying Alien** : THE WORLD IS A BETTER PLACE WITH MY SELFIES

 **Annoying Alien** : SAVING THE WORLD ONE SELFIE AT A TIME, IWA-CHAN

 **Bug Boy** : you’re so lame

 **Bug Boy** : go to bed

 **Bug Boy** : it’s late

 **Annoying Alien** : buuuuut

 **Annoying Alien** : ur awake

 **Annoying Alien** : wanna talk to iwa-chan

 **Bug Boy** : i’m going to bed

 **Annoying Alien** : ur only going to bed so i’ll go to bed

 **Bug Boy** : shut up and go to bed

 **Annoying Alien** : OK BUT

 **Annoying Alien** : ON ONE CONDITION

 **Bug Boy** : oh dear

 **Annoying Alien** : send me a selfie

 **Annoying Alien** : in bed

 **Bug Boy** : do you promise to go to bed if i do

 **Annoying Alien** : I PROMISE

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Bug Boy** : happy?

 **Annoying Alien** : ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

 **Annoying Alien** : good night iwa-chan ❤️❤️❤️

 **Bug Boy** : wow

 **Bug Boy** : that was surprisingly easy

 **Annoying Alien** : maybe u should send me more selfies

Hajime resists the urge to reply with _maybe you should spend less time practicing,_ and instead replies with something that won’t start a fight and keep them up any longer than they need to be.

 **Bug Boy** : i hope you get abducted in your sleep

 **Annoying Alien** : that might be the sweetest thing u’ve ever said to me, iwa-chan ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : to start ur morning right

 **Bug Boy** : so now i get good morning selfies?

 **Bug Boy** : i’m a good person

 **Bug Boy** : i don’t deserve this kind of cruel punishment

 **Annoying Alien** : IWHAHCAN

 **Annoying Alien** : SO MEAN

 **Annoying Alien** : I B L E S S YOU WITH MY FACE AND THIS IS HOW U RESPOND

 **Annoying Alien** : U ARE UNWORTHY

 **Bug Boy** : it’s too early to deal with ur capitalized screaming

 **Annoying Alien** : WELL

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU KNOW WHAT IT’S NOT TOO EARLY FOR

 **Annoying Alien** : BEING NICE

 **Annoying Alien** : U SHOULD TRY IT SOME TIME

 **Bug Boy** : pass

As it turns out, the good morning selfie wasn’t the only selfie Hajime would be receiving from Tooru that day. Apparently, after yesterday, the setter decided that he enjoyed sending pointless selfies to Hajime. He pretended to be annoyed, pretended that every picture he opened took a few seconds off his life he’d never get back, but he still saved them all, even the ones that couldn’t potentially be used for blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a bumpy ride of angst and fluff for a while


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't apologize enough for the long wait, thank you so much for sticking around and putting up with me. writers block has been killing me lately (i currently have like 6 unfinished works under 400 words in my google drive all started in the last week. sigh.) 
> 
> but here i am!!! i pushed myself to write this bc you all deserve it!! 
> 
> also...i'm so sorry in advance 
> 
> AND ANOTHER SHOUTOUT TO MY AMAZING BETA JESSICA <3 thank u my love

"If this is a date, why did you invite me?" Hajime asks, raising a speculative eyebrow at Kuroo, who has his chin resting on Kenma's shoulder, watching whatever is happening on his boyfriend’s device.

"Because," Kuroo starts, lifting his head from Kenma's shoulder, "We want you here. Don't we Kenma?"

When Kenma doesn't respond, Kuroo nudges his side lightly.

"Hm?" He asks, eyes still glued onto the screen.

"We want Iwaizumi here, don't we?"

"Oh, yeah," he agrees, but Hajime's not even sure Kenma heard the question.

Hajime rolls his eyes, and that's all the time it takes for Kuroo to grab his phone and point it in Hajime's direction. "Smile."

He scowls, and sticks out his middle finger.

"Wonderful!" Kuroo exclaims, "Oikawa will love this."

"The two of you are nothing but trouble," Hajime says, shaking his head. "I can't imagine what it'd be like if you two ever met in person."

"Well," Kuroo begins, grinning widely, "You get to be with your two _favorite_ people, so _obviously_ it'd be _amazing."_  

Before Hajime has the chance to say how _amazing_ definitely isn't the first thing that comes to mind, Kuroo is speaking again, voice loud and cheery.

"Oikawa says you're looking as handsome as ever!" There's a small pause and then he adds, "His words, not mine. Personally, I think you could use some work."

Hajime rolls his eyes, and maybe he smiles a little, but it's not because of Tooru's words. (Okay, it probably is. It always is.)

"By work do you mean grow my hair out and dye it blonde, maybe?"

"You'd look horrible," Kenma informs, surprising Hajime, who assumed Kenma had long zoned out their conversation by then.

Kuroo just nods in agreement. "...He's right. But you know, if you want to dye your hair neon pink, that might look good."

Hajime gives him an unamused look, “You know what else would look good? You, on the other side of the room. Far, far away from me.” 

 **Annoying Alien** : did kuroo tell u that i said u look handsome

 **Annoying Alien** : ( ˘ ³˘)♥

“You wound me,” Kuroo says, dramatically placing a hand to his heart. Hajime spares him a glance and an amused shake of his head before he turns his attention to the texts from Tooru.

 **Bug Boy** : he might have mentioned something

 **Bug Boy** : i chose to ignore it

 **Annoying Alien** : so mean, iwa-chan!

 **Annoying Alien** : where are your manners?

 **Bug Boy** : i lost them all when i met you

 **Annoying Alien** : there u go again….

 **Annoying Alien** : breakin my poor lil heart (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Hajime sneaks a quick look at Kuroo, whose full attention is now on his boyfriend, head again resting on Kenma’s shoulder. Hajime resists the urge to smile, but he feels a slight pull of his lip anyway. _They’re cute,_ he thinks, and it makes Hajime’s heart ache with a sort of longing.

Holding his phone a short distance in front of himself, Hajime ignores the discomfort in his stomach and hurries to snap a picture before Kuroo can look up and make fun of him for it.

 **Bug Boy** : [img] to fix your stupid broken heart

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m offednded

 **Annoying Alien** : did u rly think all it would take to fix my BROKEN heart was a selfie

 **Bug Boy** : yes

 **Annoying Alien** : WELL U WERE RIGHT

 **Annoying Alien** : well

 **Annoying Alien** : almost right

 **Annoying Alien** : it takes two selfies to fix a broken heart

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : wow what a cute little frown, iwa-chan!!

 **Annoying Alien** : an even cuter middle finger!!!

 **Bug Boy** : shut up

 **Annoying Alien** : [img] complete the heart, iwa-chan

 **Bug Boy** : n o

 **Annoying Alien** : fine

 **Annoying Alien** : i didn’t want to have to do this

 **Annoying Alien** : but desperate times call for desperate measures

Hajime’s in the middle of writing out a _what the hell are you even going on about_ text when Kuroo’s voice fills the silence that had settled within the group.

“ _Complete the heart,_ ” Kuroo says, reading from his phone.

Hajime throws his head back, letting out a loud sigh. “Have I ever mentioned that I hate Oikawa? Because I really, _really_ hate Oikawa.”

“Aw, don’t be jealous, I’m sure Oikawa still loves you most.”

“He sent the stupid text to me first,” Hajime informs, and Kuroo’s only response is a wide smile as he forms half a heart with his hand and takes a selfie.

Not long after, he gets another text from Tooru.

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : at least kuroo loves me

 **Bug Boy** : i’m still not sending one

 **Annoying Alien** : buuuut iwa-chan!

 **Annoying Alien** : i looooove you!

 **Bug Boy** : oh man would you look at that class is starting

 **Bug Boy** : gtg

 **Annoying Alien** : IWAHCAHN

 **Annoying Alien** : IT’S SATURDAY

 **Annoying Alien** : S A T U R D A Y

 **Annoying Alien** : DON’T IGNORE ME

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : IWAAACHAN

Hajime rolls his eyes, the small smile that makes its way to his face betraying him. He puts his phone in his pocket and spends the rest of this “date” talking to the people who invited him. Kuroo only brings up Oikawa about three more times after that, and Hajime considers that an improvement.

Once he gets home, however, in the privacy of his own room, he forms a half heart with one hand and takes a picture with the other. _God damn Shittykawa._ He can never refuse him.

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : !!!!!!!!

 **Annoying Alien** : IWAJCHAN DOES LOV E ME

 **Bug Boy** : unfortunately

 **Annoying Alien** : u should be nicer to the ppl u love, iwa-chan

 **Bug Boy** : don’t worry, i’m only mean to you

 **Bug Boy** : and sometimes kuroo

 **Annoying Alien** : wow

 **Annoying Alien** : i feel so special

 **Annoying Alien** : so loved

 **Bug Boy** : you are special

 **Annoying Alien** : !!!!

 **Annoying Alien** : AW IWACHAN

 **Bug Boy** : a special level of annoying

 **Annoying Alien** : wow

 **Annoying Alien** : should have seen that coming

 **Annoying Alien** : HERE IW AS

 **Annoying Alien** : THINKING U WERE ACTUALLY BEING NICE

 **Bug Boy** : me nice? in what world?

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : [img]

 **Annoying Alien** : lots of worlds, apparently (ꈍᵕꈍ✿)

 **Bug Boy** : oh my god

 **Bug Boy** : did you already have those screenshotted

 **Annoying Alien** : …...maybe

 **Bug Boy** : oh my god

 **Annoying Alien** : caN YIOU BLAME ME IWACHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : I LIEK IT WHEN UR NCIE OT EM

Hajime sucks in a breath, a smile pulling at his lips as he exhales. He’s blushing, he can feel the warmth on his cheeks, and he feels like hiding his face in his hands.

 

* * *

 

Hajime finds himself constantly checking his phone every few minutes, hoping to find a text from Tooru and feeling a now familiar disappointment when all his lockscreen shows is the date and time. No new messages. It’s been two days since Tooru texted him last, and Hajime’s currently sent ten messages that haven’t been replied to. He considers sending ten more right now. 

Nothing had happened between them. Their last conversation had been like any other conversation, so Hajime doesn’t think this is his fault, but the thought still crosses his mind. He thinks of all the possible things he could have said wrong. Worry starts to consume him. What if something had happened to him? Hajime wouldn’t know. Tooru could be dead, and Hajime wouldn’t know. The thought hits him like a punch to the gut. He feels like he’s going to be sick.

At lunch, he’s so distracted staring at his phone, at his messages with Tooru, that he doesn’t notice Kuroo speaking to him.

“Hey, dude, are you okay? Iwaizumi.”

Hajime takes a few moments to process that name as his own, and then he looks up, most of his attention still on Tooru.

“Yeah?” He asks, but his voice is small, distracted.

“You look like shit,” Kuroo states.

Hajime blinks. “What? Oh. Yeah, sorry." 

“Why are you _apologizing_ for looking bad? Dude, what’s wrong?”

Hajime glances from his phone to Kuroo, and lets out a sigh. There’s no point in keeping this from Kuroo, and he wants to talk about it, anyway, or rather--he _needs_ to.

“I think there’s something wrong with Oikawa.”

Kuroo nods slowly, tentatively. “There’s always something wrong with Oikawa,” he says jokingly, and when Hajime doesn’t laugh, he starts again _,_ the humour in his voice gone. “Why do you think that?”

“He hasn’t texted me in two days. I’ve messaged him ten times and he hasn’t responded to any of them.” He knows he probably sounds ridiculous, but this isn’t like Tooru. They text _all the time._ Tooru is usually the first person he talks to when he wakes up and the last person he talks to before he goes to bed.

His mind wanders to when Tooru had been ignoring him because he’d been overworking himself. What if it was something like that? The thought sends a shiver down his spine. And then, his mind spirals to even worse possibilities. What if he’d finally pushed himself too far and gotten hurt? What if he was in the hospital right now? Hajime feels his heartbeat racing, and then he hears Kuroo’s voice.

“Iwaizumi.”

“What?”

“You didn’t listen to anything I just said.”

“I’m sorry,” is all Hajime manages to get out.

“Hey, look at me. It’s going to be fine, alright? Call him, or something. Text him until he responds. I spammed Kenma’s phone with over 30 messages one time.”

Hajime nods. “Yeah, okay. Yeah." 

When he gets home that day, Hajime takes Kuroo’s advice. If Tooru is ignoring Hajime, the least he could do is tell him as much so he doesn’t have to worry that he’s dead or hurt.

 **Bug Boy** : shittykawa

 **Bug Boy** : talk to me

 **Bug Boy** : can you at least tell me you’re okay

 **Bug Boy** : please

 **Bug Boy** : tooru

 **Bug Boy** : i’m worried about you

 **Bug Boy** : i miss you

 **Bug Boy** : [img]

 **Bug Boy** : tooru come on you always respond to my selfies

 **Bug Boy** : i’m really worried

 **Bug Boy** : i keep thinking what if you’re hurt? what if you’re in the hospital right now and there’s nothing i can do? i wouldn’t even know. i wouldn’t even be able to visit you.

 **Bug Boy** : i keep thinking what if you’re dead?

 **Bug Boy** : tooru please talk to me

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m not dead

 **Bug Boy** : tooru!

 **Bug Boy** : are you okay?

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m sorry i made you worry

 **Annoying Alien** : i didn’t know you’d worry so much

 **Bug Boy** : of course i’d worry

 **Bug Boy** : why the fuck wouldn’t i?

 **Bug Boy** : tooru, what’s going on?

 **Annoying Alien** : i don’t deserve it

 **Bug Boy** : stop

 **Bug Boy** : don’t be an idiot

 **Bug Boy** : tell me what’s wrong

 **Bug Boy** : please tooru

 **Annoying Alien** : i can’t

 **Annoying Alien** : you’ll think i’m a bad person

 **Bug Boy** : maybe i will

 **Bug Boy** : doesn’t mean i’d stop being your friend

 **Annoying Alien** : maybe you should stop being my friend

 **Annoying Alien** : i don’t deserve you

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m sorry i’ve wasted so much of your time

 **Bug Boy** : tooru

 **Bug Boy** : stop

 **Bug Boy** : i’m not fucking kidding stop talking about yourself like that

 **Bug Boy** : you don’t get to decide whether or not you deserve me

 **Bug Boy** : that’s my fucking decision to make, okay?

 **Annoying Alien** : i pushed kageyama

 **Annoying Alien** : he wanted my help with something

 **Annoying Alien** : i was frustrated

 **Annoying Alien** : he’s already better than me at so much and now he wanted my help so he could be better than me at something else

 **Annoying Alien** : i wanted him to get away from me

 **Annoying Alien** : when i pushed him

 **Annoying Alien** : he fell and sprained his ankle

 **Annoying Alien** : he’s just a kid

 **Annoying Alien** : but i can’t

 **Annoying Alien** : i can’t see him like that

 **Annoying Alien** : whenever i look at him i just see someone who’s going to beat me no matter how hard i work

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m not good enough

 **Annoying Alien** : i never will be

 **Annoying Alien** : and i hurt people just for being better than me

 **Annoying Alien** : so i’m sorry hajime but you’re wrong

 **Annoying Alien** : i can tell you whether or not i deserve you

 **Annoying Alien** : and i don’t

 **Bug Boy** : if you say one more bad thing about yourself i swear i’ll catch a train right now and hit you

 **Bug Boy** : it’s not okay what you did

 **Bug Boy** : but you know that

 **Bug Boy** : you know it was wrong oikawa

 **Bug Boy** : learn from your mistakes

 **Bug Boy** : let them make you stronger

 **Bug Boy** : if you haven’t already, apologize to kageyama

 **Bug Boy** : and when will you understand that there will always be someone better than you?

 **Bug Boy** : always

 **Bug Boy** : you can’t help that

 **Bug Boy** : but it’s not just about you shittykawa

 **Bug Boy** : there’s six people on a team

 **Bug Boy** : it’s about who has the best six

Hajime waits for a response. Half an hour passes and his phone is still quiet. An hour passes and he’s given up on waiting for one, but he still can’t sleep. He’s thinking about everything that was said, thinking about Tooru.

He wants to grab his phone and tell him everything will be okay, but he can’t promise that. He’s not even sure he really believes it himself. Tooru made a mistake—a really big mistake that Hajime’s not sure how to feel about. He sighs, turns around in his bed, and shifts a bit more before finally getting comfortable. His head refuses to quiet.

Tooru has a lot that he needs to work out, and Hajime needs to give him the time and space to let him do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i can't put into words how much it means every time someone comments on this fic. it really just lifts me up and puts a smile on my face and like?? i feel like i do not deserve it at all but here you all are?? it's truly amazing. thank u so so much. 
> 
> you might have noticed i now have a chapter count! that is a rough estimate, it could be more, it's not likely to be less.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are not enough words in time and space (ha see what i did there) to describe how sorry i am for taking so long to update. school's started, and i've been so so busy and i feel really bad because you guys are amazing!!! and you deserve fast updates!! but realistically that is not something i can do right now. BUT I WILL NOT GIVE THIS UP. THIS WILL BE COMPLETED. you can rest assured knowing I WILL NOT abandon this. i could never do that to you guys. your continuous support means the world to me and thank you so much for sticking with me. 
> 
> a big thank you to jessica, my beta, for putting up with my slowness and being an all around great person. i love you!!

Another two days pass before Hajime wakes up to 31 messages from Tooru. He feels his heartbeat picking up pace, both from nerves and the excitement of finally hearing from him after their last conversation. Hajime had resisted the urge to text him, knowing he had to wait and let Tooru come to him when he was ready.

The first message had been sent at 3:57 in the morning. Hajime sighs, knowing that meant Tooru had probably been awake all night.

 **Annoying Alien** : i know you don’t want to hear this but

 **Annoying Alien** : every time i let myself think that maybe i am good enough

 **Annoying Alien** : that maybe i’m actually enough

 **Annoying Alien** : i remember all the things people used to say to me

 **Annoying Alien** : hajime, no one wanted to be my friend

 **Annoying Alien** : no one

 **Annoying Alien** : they all thought i was weird and dorky and useless

 **Annoying Alien** : and the thing is they weren't completely wrong

 **Annoying Alien** : but then i met you and you actually liked me

 **Annoying Alien** : i thought you would be the only one

 **Annoying Alien** : i think maybe you are

 **Annoying Alien** : when i started middle school a lot of things changed

 **Annoying Alien** : people actually wanted to be my friend

 **Annoying Alien** : but none of them really know me like you do

 **Annoying Alien** : girls ask me out all the time

 **Annoying Alien** : no one makes fun of me anymore

 **Annoying Alien** : but they don’t really know me

 **Annoying Alien** : they know that i’m good at volleyball

 **Annoying Alien** : and that i’m good looking

 **Annoying Alien** : koushi knows me too, i guess

 **Annoying Alien** : and he still likes me

 **Annoying Alien** : listen, i don’t really know what i’m trying to say

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m sorry that i hate myself sometimes

 **Annoying Alien** : it’s hard not to when i grew up with people telling me i should

 **Annoying Alien** : and every time i think i might be good enough

 **Annoying Alien** : i hear those voices reminding me of all the reasons why i’m not

 **Annoying Alien** : and i’m always wondering when you’ll realize them too

 **Annoying Alien** : and then you'll realize i’m not worth all this trouble

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m scared that you’ll hate me too one day 

The next message is 10 minutes later.

 **Annoying Alien** : just

 **Annoying Alien** : can you please forget i said any of that

 **Annoying Alien** : it’s late and i’m tired

 **Annoying Alien** : i won’t bother you with it again

 **Annoying Alien** : good night 

If Hajime had been half asleep when he started reading the texts, he’s wide awake now.

He has about thirty minutes to get ready for school, which doesn't give him enough time to respond to Tooru. Not with everything he wants to say.

 **Bug Boy** : can i call you after practice?

The response is immediate.

 **Annoying Alien** : do you have to?

 **Bug Boy** : no

 **Bug Boy** : but i want to

 **Annoying Alien** : fine  

The rest of the day is a blur. He’s spaced out during class, his mind constantly running over everything he wants to say to Tooru. It feels strange, not talking to him. It feels like something is missing. It’s kind of scary, he thinks, how attached he is to him. He’s not used to needing someone this much, to depending on them. 

He gets hit in the face with the ball twice during practice. His teammates make fun of him, and he rolls his eyes, but he’s not really paying them any attention. All he can think about is Tooru. _Tooru, Tooru, Tooru_. Hajime wonders briefly if he fills up this much space in Tooru’s own mind. He guesses that maybe he does, but he doesn’t want to assume.

A grueling hour later, he’s walking through his bedroom door, throwing his backpack onto the floor, nerves pricking at his stomach. He has thought all day about this moment, and now that it’s finally here, he’s not sure that he’s ready.

 **Bug Boy** : let me know when i can call you

 **Annoying Alien** : now i guess

Hajime sucks in a breath and presses the call button. He holds the phone to his ear, and Tooru picks up on the third ring. He doesn’t say anything. 

“Hey,” Hajime tries. It feels too casual for them.

“Hey,” Tooru responds. It feels too forced for them.

Silence fills the line, and it makes Hajime want to scream. He does the more mature thing, which is attempt to put his feelings into words. It’s difficult, despite having had so much time to think about what he wants to say.

“You’re my best friend,” he begins, and Tooru interrupts him before he can get any farther.

“You’ve never even met me.”

“Are you seriously trying to interrupt me right now?” Hajime responds, tone annoyed, but he’s not as annoyed as he sounds. That’s what Tooru does--he interrupts. It’s a good sign, Hajime tells himself.

“I’ll try and keep my mouth shut.”

“That would be a first,” Hajime replies on instinct, and then he starts over. “You’re my best friend, _and it doesn’t matter_ that I’ve never met you face-to-face. You know me better than anyone else, and meeting me in person isn’t going to change that. But that was part of what I wanted to talk about, actually.” He pauses for a moment, feeling slightly nauseous. _This should not be so nerve wracking_.

“I was thinking…” Hajime continues, “We’re both old enough to ride the train on our own now. You’re my best friend whether or not I meet you in person, but I _do_ want to meet you.” And then, in an attempt at lightening the mood, “I want to see your stupid face when it isn’t through some shitty webcam.”

His suggestion is met with silence, and his heart rate starts picking up. Tooru’s made it pretty obvious that he wants to meet him. He wants that still, right? These past few days haven’t changed his mind? The longer the silence drags on, the more anxious he gets.

“Um, Tooru,” Hajime says, voice weaker than he’d intended, “This is the part where you say something.”

“Are you being serious?” Tooru asks. It kind of sounds like he’s about to cry.

“I wouldn't joke about meeting you,” Hajime replies, staring up at his ceiling. He's waiting for Tooru to give an answer, waiting for the answer he knows Tooru will give.

“Yes,” Tooru breathes, and then with a louder voice, _“Yes,_ duh, obviously. Yes.”

“Are you crying right now?” Hajime asks in a light tone, trying to make it obvious that he’s not actually making fun of him.

“I’m not crying,” Tooru says in a way that definitely means he’s crying. “I’m just happy.”

Hajime’s happy, too, but there’s still things that need to be talked about--less pleasant things.

“I still want to talk about everything that’s happened,” Hajime informs, voice softer.

“Do we have to?”

“I think we should.”

“I really don’t want to. I want to forget about it.”

Hajime sighs. “Talking about things _help."_

Unlike Tooru, who seemed to be the master of avoidance, Hajime always felt the need to confront things head on. He didn't like leaving things unresolved.

“I’ve already said everything I wanted to say.” Tooru pauses. “But if there’s something you want to say, I’ll listen.”

“Okay,” Hajime agrees, because Tooru has said a lot already, and he didn't want to push him to say more. 

“I thought about what I was going to say all day,” Hajime admits. “You said that people used to think you were weird and dorky. I thought that, too. But it's what I liked about you. You’re still pretty weird though, and you’re _definitely_ a huge dork. But even now, I think that's part of what’s great about you. And there’s a lot...that’s great about you. I wish there was something I could say that would make you not hate yourself. You’re not a bad person, Tooru. What happened with your teammate--that wasn’t a good thing. But it doesn't make you a bad person. 

“I’ve stayed up with you on the phone until five in the morning listening to you talk about space. I've listened to you talk about volleyball with more passion than I've ever seen in anyone. People don't like you because you’re good at volleyball, Tooru. They like you because you’re _you. I_ like you because you’re you. I can't make you believe that as much as I wish I could. But you need to know, Tooru, you need to hear it. And God, do I hope you learn to believe me. Tooru, _I like you because you’re you_.”

There was more that he wanted to say, but the sound of Tooru crying on the other end of the phone cut him off.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Hajime whispers, to which Tooru starts to cry harder.

Hajime doesn’t say anything, just waits, and lets Tooru cry. And a few minutes pass before Tooru finally says something. 

“I’m such a baby,” he chokes out. 

“Yeah,” Hajime agrees, tone light, joking.

“I don’t,” Tooru pauses a moment before continuing. “really have a response to that.”

“That's fine. I just wanted you to hear it.”

“I wish I could see you right now." 

“I know, me too.”

There's a small bout of comfortable silence before Tooru speaks up.

“Thank you, Hajime." 

Hajime hums on the other end of the line. “Anytime.” He bites his lip before adding, “Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan!!” Tooru gasps. “You ruined my heartfelt thank you!”

Hajime chuckles, glad that their banter is back. They fall into another companionable silence, only the sounds of their breathing on the line.

After a while, Tooru sighs on the other end of the phone, “Okay, I’m going to hang up now.”

“Get some sleep tonight,” Hajime says, though it feels more like a demand. 

“I'll try, just for you.”

“Do it for yourself, stupid.”

“Meeeeh,” Tooru responds, and then, “Okay, I'm actually hanging up now. _Try not to miss me too much_.”

“I don't think that’ll be too difficult,” Hajime says as the other line cuts off.

Hajime lets his head fall onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling as sighs loudly, relieved. He’s going to see Tooru. He’s actually going to see him. _In person._ That’s always been the plan--to meet--but now that they've actually talked about it, it feels so real.

His phone lights up in his hand and he smiles at the message before he can stop himself.

 **Annoying Alien** : going to bed now

 **Annoying Alien** : i’ll dream of u

 **Bug Boy** : sleep tight you idiot

Instead of going to sleep himself, Hajime decides to text Kuroo.

 **Iwaizumi** : i’m going to meet him

 **Iwaizumi** : like i’m actually going to see him

 **Iwaizumi** : in person

 **Iwaizumi** : holy shit

 **Kuroo** : DUDE

 **Kuroo** : UR TALKING ABOUT OIKAWA RIGHT

 **Kuroo** : UNLESS U HAVE SOME OTHER PRETTY BOY U’VE BEEN TALKING TO THAT I DON’T KNOW ABOUT

 **Iwaizumi** : he’s the only one

 **Kuroo** : SO U ADMIT THAT HE’S PRETTY THEN

 **Iwaizumi** : i never said that

 **Kuroo** : U DIDN’T DENY IT

 **Iwaizumi** : i literally hate you

 **Kuroo** : YEA YEA I KNO

 **Kuroo** : TELL ME MORE

 **Kuroo** : WHEN ARE U GONNA MEET HIM

 **Iwaizumi** : we didn’t set a date

 **Iwaizumi** : or get into the details

 **Iwaizumi** : we just agreed it’s going to happen

 **Iwaizumi** : soon

 **Kuroo** : IS HE VISITING U OR ARE U VISITING HIM

 **Kuroo** : PLS TELL ME HE’S VISITING U

 **Kuroo** : I WANT TO MEET HIM

 **Kuroo** : ARE U GONNA TELL HIM UR GAY FOR HIM

 **Iwaizumi** : i already said we didn’t work out the details

 **Iwaizumi** : but now i’ll be sure to suggest that i go over there

 **Iwaizumi** : the idea of the both of you in the same room terrifies me

 **Kuroo** : u ignored my last question

 **Kuroo** : it’s obvious he likes u dude

 **Kuroo** : even kenma says u should tell him

 **Iwaizumi** : kenma’s with you?

 **Kuroo** : yea

 **Kuroo** : he’s staying the night

 **Kuroo** : he also wanted me to make clear that he doesn’t care about ur love life

 **Kuroo** : he’s just sick of seeing u pining so hard

 **Iwaizumi** : i need to get better friends

 **Kuroo** : DUDE

 **Kuroo** : WE’RE THE BESTEST FRIENDS U COULD EVER ASK FOR

 **Kuroo** : U SHOULD APPRECIATE US MORE

 **Iwaizumi** : …i do

 **Kuroo** : !!

 **Kuroo** : BRO

 **Iwaizumi** : i’m gonna try and sleep now

 **Iwaizumi** : thanks for

 **Iwaizumi** : listening

 **Kuroo** : ANYTIME

 **Kuroo** : KEEP ME UPDATED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently in a play so rehearsal is taking up a lot of my time, once that ends i'm hoping to have more time and that means faster updates. i really do wanna be better for you all. 
> 
> again, THANK YOU SO MUCH. your comments always bring a smile to my face and i appreciate everything so much :') 
> 
> ALSO, HOLY CRAP, SOMEONE DRAW [FANART](http://d-afux.tumblr.com/post/151112452465/inspired-by-this-thing-x-go-read-it-if-you) INSPIRED BY THIS FIC!!!!! I WAS IN MATH CLASS WHEN I SAW IT AND STARTED TEARING UP??? (that fanart was actually what pushed me to finish chapter 17)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am unworthy of all ur love,,,, i am so sorry for making you wait  
> life has been a lot lately  
> BUT HERE IT IS, THE MEETING  
> also in case u were wondering they're in grade 9 right now  
> ALSO this has not rly been edited bc i wanted to post it right when i finished so i'm sorry in advance for mistakes

Hajime’s leg bounces up and down anxiously, and without much notice from him. He’s going to meet Tooru. He’s going to meet his best friend. In less than 48 hours, he and Tooru will be breathing the same air. It doesn't feel real. It feels like a dream, like he’s going to wake up and realize that the miles separating them aren't going to go away.

“Dude,” he feels a light hand come down on his shoulder, “you gotta relax.”

Relax. Yeah, _okay._ That sounds great, except for that fact that he _can’t_ relax. He can't relax because every time he thinks he’s calmed himself down, his mind jumps right back to Tooru. Tooru, Tooru, going to meet Tooru, going to meet Tooru. 

“ _I’m trying,”_ Hajime informs.

“Try harder, you look like you’re about to explode.”

Hajime scowls. “I do not,” he replies, adamant, but now that he’s thinking about it, he might, actually. His stomach is a tangled mess and Tooru isn’t even _here._

“You guys are already best friends,” Kuroo tries to reassure. 

“I know, but meeting in person is _different._ What if we don’t get along?”

Kuroo laughs. “I think that, if anything, you two would get along even _more_ in person.”

Hajime nods, but his nerves don’t disappear. He decides to text Tooru.

 **Bug Boy** : if you make fun of me for this i’ll return my train ticket and stay home this weekend

 **Bug Boy** : but i’m kind of freaking out a little

 **Bug Boy** : about meeting you

 **Bug Boy** : it’s stupid

 **Annoying Alien** : omg

 **Annoying Alien** :  THATS NOT STUPID IWAHCAN

 **Annoying Alien** : im freaking out too

 **Annoying Alien** : i was talking to koushi about u

 **Annoying Alien** : i was like

 **Annoying Alien** : “what if he doesnt like me”

 **Annoying Alien** : “what if im boring”

 **Annoying Alien** : “what if i annoy him”

 **Annoying Alien** : and he basically told me to shut up

 **Annoying Alien** : told me everything will be fine

 **Bug Boy** : it’s weird to know that you talk about me

 **Bug Boy** : good weird

 **Bug Boy** : and i already think you’re annoying so you don’t have to worry about that

 **Annoying Alien** : wow iwachan

 **Annoying Alien** : you really know how to make a guy feel good ✧(◕‿◕✿)✧

Hajime rolls his eyes, and is smiling stupidly at his phone when he looks up for a moment and to catch Kuroo's gaze. He’s grinning. 

Hajime raises an eyebrow, pretending like he has no idea what Kuroo is implying. _“What?”_

“You’re smiling.”

“Yeah, I do that sometimes.”

Kuroo’s grin gets wider. “Are you talking to him?”

Hajime continues the innocent act. “I have no idea who you mean by ‘him.’”

Kuroo tsks at him. “Tooru.”

“ _Oh, him,”_ Hajime replies, drawing out the vowels. He shrugs casually. “Yeah, I was talking to him.”

Kuroo shakes his head, amused. Hajime goes back to texting.

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : i just got on the train

 **Bug Boy** : i’m going to die

 **Annoying Alien** : and i thought i was the dramatic one

 **Bug Boy** : shut up

 **Bug Boy** : i can still get off this train

 **Annoying Alien** : NOOO

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU LOVE ME TOO MUCH TO GO BACK NOW

 **Bug Boy** : i hate you so much

 **Annoying Alien** : what was that?? you love me?? aw iwachan i love you too!!

 **Annoying Alien** : so sweet

 **Bug Boy** : i regret meeting you

 **Annoying Alien** : you won't be saying that in 3 hours (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Bug Boy** : no i think i’ll be saying it more

 **Annoying Alien** : WHATEVER YOU NEED TO BELIEVE, IWACHAN 

Hajime presses his lips together in an attempt to hide his growing smile, feeling more relaxed than he was a few minutes ago.

 **Bug Boy** : so what do you have planned for us

 **Annoying Alien** : patience, iwachan

 **Annoying Alien** : it’s a surprise

 **Bug Boy** : i hate surprises

 **Annoying Alien** : you’ll like my surprises

 **Bug Boy** : i don’t trust you

 **Annoying Alien** : you wound me! (*~▽~)

Hajime feels a lightness settle inside his chest, nerves still there, but hidden beneath layers of excitement, of joy, of love. Because he does love Tooru. He’s not in love with him, he can’t begin to understand what it means to be _in_ love with someone, but he does love Tooru.

 

* * *

 

His nerves may have subsided during the train ride, but now they’re back in full force. He’s at the station. He’s going to see Tooru in less than a minute. _Less than a fucking minute_. His heart is beating so fast inside his chest, and as he stares down at the text he sent alerting Tooru of his arrival, it begins to beat even faster. He stands up, grabs his bag, and forces his feet to move towards the door.

He gets a text the second he steps outside.

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m goiNG TI DIE IWAGHAN

 _Yeah,_ Hajime thinks, _me too._ And that’s when he sees him, standing only a few feet away, hands frantically typing away on his phone.

 **Annoying Alien** : I THIBK IM ACTUALLY GOIGN TO DIE HAJIME

 **Bug Boy** : look up shittykawa

Tooru looks up, and then they’re staring at each other, eyes locked, both unmoving. 

Hajime tries to think of something to say, anything to break whatever the hell they’ve been doing for (what feels like) the past fifteen minutes, but Tooru beats him to it.

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah,” Hajime breathes, closing the gap between him and Tooro so that they’re no longer separated by empty space and moving strangers.

Hajime is about to ramble about how this is really happening, suggest maybe they should get going instead of standing in the middle of the platform, but that’s when he notices. Tooru’s shirt.

“You’re wearing the shirt,” Hajime says, not hiding his surprise.

At that, Tooru lights up, grinning. “It seemed appropriate.”

“I can’t believe it still fits.”

“It’s a little tight,” Tooru admits, “worth it though, to see the look on your face.” 

“I don’t have a _look,”_ Hajime protests.

“You kind of do.” 

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Do not.”

Tooru doesn’t miss a beat. “Do too.”

Hajime sighs, but it’s more of relief than anything else, some of his anxiety leaving his body. “You’re such a child.”

 

* * *

 

It’s not awkward. Well, okay, it was at first. It was awkward walking back to Tooru’s house, the boys still unsure how to act around each other in person. It was _extremely_ awkward walking through the door of Tooru’s house to see his mother standing a few feet from the entrance, a polite greeting on her lips. Hajime remembers that it was only a few months ago when Tooru had finally decided to tell his mom about Hajime. She freaked out at first, giving him a solid twenty-three-minute (which Tooru stressed many times in his messages) lecture about the dangers of the internet. It took her some time, Tooru had said, but she eventually calmed down and even started to regularly ask him about Hajime.

When he brought up the two of them meeting, she had immediately shut down the idea. Tooru, however, remained adamant, and after hours of reasoning with her, she finally came around. There was one condition, however: Hajime was the one to travel. There was no way she was letting her son go alone to a house that was out of the city, belonging to someone she had never met.

So yeah, Hajime had been slightly terrified of meeting her, but he didn’t think it had gone horribly. She seemed wary of him, but she was nice, and Tooru had told him moments before not to worry too much about it, that once she got to know him she’d be asking him to come over every weekend. Hajime doubted that, but he didn’t say anything.

Now that they’re in the safety of Tooru’s room, Hajime feels himself relax, glancing around. There are a lot of posters, quite a few alien-related, unsurprisingly.

“Your room is cool,” Hajime comments, and he means it. His own room feels boring in comparison. 

“I cleaned it just for you,” Tooru tells him proudly, “it was a mess last night.”

Hajime smiles slightly, voice light when he says, “Thanks for thinking of me.”

“I think about you all the time,” Tooru replies playfully, and Hajime isn't sure, but it feels like maybe Tooru is flirting with him. Hajime doesn’t think much of it. That's just what Tooru does. 

“You’re so lame.” 

Tooru dramatically slaps a hand to his chest, mouth opening in mock offense. “That’s how you respond to my compassionate words, Iwa-chan? How rude!”

His chest flutters slightly then, and Hajime can’t help but laugh, he can’t help but be _happy_. He’s spent a lot of time thinking about this day, worrying over it, but Tooru is still Tooru, and he’s so grateful.

“Are you going to give me a tour of your house?” he asks. 

Tooru jumps at the idea. “Of course! Follow me!”

Hajime does as he’s told, following Tooru out of the room.

“This,” Tooru starts regally once they leave the room, “is the hallway." 

Hajime raises an eyebrow. _“Wow,_ really?”

His sarcasm goes ignored. “Yes, please refrain from taking pictures until after the tour. And over here,” they take a few slow steps forward, “this is the bathroom. It’s where you’ll take _showers_ , and, you know, _go to the bathroom_.”

Hajime rolls his eyes, biting back a smile. “I had no idea that’s what bathrooms were meant for.”

“I know, I know. That's why I’m here, to teach you.”

The tour continues, Tooru never losing his dramatics. It’s entertaining to say the least.

“Thanks for the… interesting tour,” Hajime says when he’s seen the entire house.

Tooru bows, “You’re ever so welcome.” And then, he loses the dramatic voice and asks, “Do you know how to bake?" 

“Um, yeah?" 

“Great! We’re making cookies.”

Hajime has no time to object before Tooru is grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, however, they’re at the grocery store because Tooru doesn’t have chocolate chips and he insists on making chocolate chip cookies. Hajime doesn't mind the trip.

It doesn't take long to find what they need. They’re in and out of the store in only a few minutes, the walk back being the longer part (by ten minutes) of their journey.

They walk side by side in a comfortable silence, and Hajime finds that it’s nice. He thinks that maybe this is something he’ll miss most when he goes back, the privilege of walking next to Tooru whenever he pleases. 

Tooru stops them by the door before going in, and he’s got a serious look on his face that worries Hajime. He doesn't say anything for a moment, and Hajime waits.

“I'm really glad you’re here.”

The words hit Hajime harder than he could have prepared for. He’s not entirely sure why. Maybe it's the way Tooru’s looking at him, maybe it's that he knows exactly how Tooru is feeling.

“I’m really glad I’m here, too.”

Tooru smiles, and Hajime smiles back, and then Tooru turns to the door and flings it open, dropping all traces of the seriousness he just held.

“Mom,” he yells as he moves towards the kitchen, “we’re back!”

“Clean up when you’re finished, dear!” is his mother’s response.

Tooru turns to Hajime, grin wide on his face, and it’s half mischief and half genuine happiness. It makes Hajime’s heart soar. 

“Time to bake!” Tooru announces, setting his phone down on the counter, music playing. Hajime isn’t surprised by the shitty pop music that comes from the speakers. He rolls his eyes, suppressing a smile. 

Tooru moves around the kitchen, swaying to the beat of the music, and Hajime sighs internally. It’s a happy sigh, a _“how the hell is this my best friend”_ sigh. 

Hajime leans against the counter, staying out of Tooru’s way. He watches his stupid little dance moves, a smile on his face the entire time. Tooru starts to hum with the music, and Hajime feels his heart swell. And then, because he knows an opportunity like this isn't going to come around again any time soon, he pulls out his phone and starts recording.

He blows his cover when he laughs as Tooru spins.

“Hey!” Tooru squawks, rushing towards Hajime to grab his phone.

“Nooooope,” Hajime replies, laughing lightly, pulling the phone from Tooru’s reach.

“Don’t be a _jerk,_ Iwa-chan!” He pouts, but Hajime refuses to give in.

“Aren't you supposed to be making cookies?” Hajime asks innocently, looking in the direction of the mixing bowl.

Tooru huffs, shaking his head and turning his attention back to the cookies, but not before saying, “I’ll get you back for that.”

Hajime doesn’t think he minds.

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the day lounging on the couch watching movies. They had started on opposite ends, but when Tooru had gotten up to go to the bathroom, Hajime had taken that as his chance to get more comfortable, sprawling himself out on the couch and invading Tooru’s side.

Tooru had returned to the couch by jumping over the back, landing on top of Hajime's legs.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru whined, “ _mooove_.”

“Hmm, but I’m pretty comfortable.”

When pouting failed him, Tooru decided to curl up next to Hajime, head resting on his upper leg.

An hour later, they’re in the same position, both half asleep. 

“Hmmff.”

“What was that?” Hajime asks, eyes fluttering open. He’d only closed them for a few seconds but it felt longer.

“Bed,” Tooru responds, though he makes no effort to get up.

“Okay.” He doesn’t move either.

A few minutes later, Tooru’s jabbing him in the side of his leg, demanding for a second time that he get up. This time, Tooru’s already on his feet.

Hajime complies, following him to the bedroom. Neither of them bothers turning on the light, finding their way in the dark. Hajime trips over something, and Tooru’s either too tired to laugh or didn’t notice. 

“Where should I sleep?” 

“There’s a guest futon,” Tooru replies, voice groggy, “but I’m too tired to get it. You can just share the bed with me.”

Hajime nods, despite Tooru not being able to see it because of the dark. He follows Tooru into the bed, their legs the only thing touching.

Neither of them says anything. Hajime assumes Tooru’s gone to sleep, but then he feels him shift, moving in closer so that his head is just barely resting on his chest. Hajime’s heart doesn’t skip a beat. Not at all.

“Thanks for being here,” Tooru mutters, and for a moment, Hajime is so thrown back that he’s not sure what to say.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” He finally says back. And then, and a beat later, “I’m having a lot of fun.”

“I was so nervous you’d meet me and not want to be friends anymore,” Tooru admits in his sleepy state.

Hajime let out a breath, wishing Tooru didn’t have to feel that way, wishing he never had to feel that way. “If anything, I want to be your friend even more now.”

Tooru doesn’t say anything else after that, so Hajime lets himself drift off to sleep. The last thought on his mind before he falls asleep is that this would be a good way to end the day every day.

 

* * *

 

When Hajime wakes up first, he decides to text Kuroo. He had been ignoring his messages since he got off the train yesterday, both because he was busy with Tooru and didn’t want to deal with his prying friend.

 **Iwaizumi** : i like him

 **Kuroo** : what was that?? ur gonna have to say it louder, didn't quite catch it

 **Iwaizumi** : shut up this is a text

 **Kuroo** : TELL ME EVERYTHING

 **Iwaizumi** : you’ll make fun of me

 **Kuroo** : probably

 **Kuroo** : u should still tell me tho

 **Iwaizumi** : he can't dance

 **Iwaizumi** : he made us cookies

 **Iwaizumi** : we watched movies

 **Iwaizumi** : he also drools in his sleep

 **Iwaizumi** : [img]

 **Kuroo** : DID YOU D A N C E WITH HIM?

 **Kuroo** : i’m saving that picture

 **Iwaizumi** : he danced

 **Iwaizumi** : i judged

“Morning, Iwa-chan,” yawns Tooru, stretching his arms above his head. Hajime shoves his phone in the pockets of his pajama pants, hiding the messages between him and Kuroo.

He blinks, getting a better look at Tooru, who’s still wiping the sleep from his eyes. His hair is a complete and utter mess but Hajime can’t deny that he still looks cute. Annoyingly cute.

“How long does it take you to do your hair every morning?” Hajime asks, grinning slightly.

“Iwaaaa-chan,” Tooru whines, throwing a blanket over his hair so that it’s hidden, “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you,” Hajime reassures, “It looks cute like that.” He goes a light shade of pink, realizing what he’d said, but it’s worth it when Tooru’s cheeks go an even darker shade. 

Tooru gives him a look like he doesn’t believe what Hajime’s saying, but he removes the blanket anyway, crawling over Hajime so that he can get off the bed.

“If you want, you can watch me do it,” Tooru offers without looking at Hajime.

“Really?”

“It’s pretty boring, but if you want to.” 

“I do.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Hajime’s not really sure why it’s such a big deal, to be given permission to watch Tooru do his hair, but he feels like it is. He thinks he might be the only one Tooru would give the offer to, and that makes him feel special. That brings up the butterflies in his stomach.

They make their way to the kitchen, greeted by Tooru’s father. Hajime feels his nerves return, having yet to meet the man.

“You must be the ‘Iwa-chan’ Tooru always talks about,” he says, taking a few steps closer and holding out his hand.

Hajime nods, shaking his hand and attempting a smile. “Um, yeah, Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime. It's nice to meet you, sir.”

“No need for the sir,” Tooru’s father informs, and Hajime nods. “I made pancakes for breakfast, do you boys want any?”

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Tooru’s father asks, “So boys, what are your plans for the day?”

“We’re gonna play volleyball,” Tooru replies, setting his dishes in the sink. “Hajime has to catch his train at five.”

“Ah well, you’ll be gone by the time I get back from work,” he says to Hajime, “but it was nice meeting you. You’re welcome to come over again.”

Hajime feels a sense of longing in his chest when he hears those words. He knows he’ll be back, but he wishes it could be sometime like next weekend. He wishes he wasn’t so far away. It could have been worse, he supposes, but it’s still too far for his liking.

“Thank you, I’d like that.”

Tooru pulls Hajime back towards his room once his father leaves. “He likes you,” he tells him, smiling.

“He barely knows me,” Hajime points out.

“I don’t have friends over often. He knows I wouldn’t have invited you over if you weren’t important.”

Hajime’s heart skips a beat. He chooses to ignore it.

 

* * *

 

They spend the rest of their day playing volleyball, Hajime beyond impressed with Tooru’s skill, though he keeps that to himself. (For now.) 

He had always been jealous of Koushi, and Tooru's team, for getting to play with him when he couldn’t, and now here they are, and it felt so right. Hajime knew he would miss it when he was gone. He’d miss a lot of things when he was gone. 

Eventually, and unfortunately, the time comes for them to head inside and grab Hajime’s things. The atmosphere changes as they do so, neither one wanting to have to say goodbye. They still have the walk to the station, but that doesn’t feel like long enough. That _isn’t_ long enough.

“Do you have everything?” Tooru asks, his voice the least upbeat it’s been all weekend.

Hajime nods, and they make their way from the room.

“It was nice meeting you, Hajime-kun,” Tooru’s mother tells him before they walk out the door. “It’s nice to see that Tooru has friends.”

“ _Mom_ ,” Tooru groans, but he’s smiling now, even if only a little.

“I hope I’ll get a chance to see you again,” Hajime tells her.

“I don’t doubt that you will.”

They leave after that, walking closer than they have to on their way to the station. They don’t talk, but it’s still nice. It’s nice just being with Tooru.

He never would have imagined that using some random chat site when he was eleven would’ve landed him here. He never would have imagined that it would give him his first crush, his best friend, but he’s so grateful it did.

He’s not sure what life without Tooru would be like. Despite the distance, Tooru’s edged into every important memory Hajime has, because he was always there, not in person, but he was still _there_ , on the other side of a computer or phone, talking and listening and making Hajime smile.

Four years. That’s how long they’ve been friends. Sometimes it feels like no time at all, sometimes it feels like a lifetime. All that he can count on for certain is that he wants to keep Tooru in his life for all the years to come. He’s not really sure what that means.

“I had a really good time,” Hajime says when they reach the station, but it’s not enough.

“I did, too,” Tooru replies, but it’s still not enough.

There’s a pause, and then they both start up at the same time, “I…”

“You go first,” Hajime offers.

“Okay…” Tooru nods, letting out a breath. He seems nervous. “I don’t know how to be myself. When I’m with people, I think I show them what they want to see, or I just, I don’t know. I’m just not myself. But with you, it’s not like that. I’m not trying to hide the parts of me I don’t like. I’m not pretending, and I don't feel scared about that.” The words tumble out of Tooru’s mouth, and he takes a moment before continuing, “I guess I wanted to say thank you, for being my friend, for sticking by me even though I do stupid things, even though I’m not perfect. I wish I was...but I’m not, and you’re okay with that.”

“I don’t want you to be perfect,” Hajime replies almost immediately, heart pounding faster. “I want you to be you." 

A smile graces Tooru's face. Small, but so, so genuine. “I know. I’m still trying to get used to that." 

Hajime lets his bag drop to the ground so he can throw his arms around Tooru, and then he feels Tooru’s arms wrap around his waist and they both stay like that, holding on tight, wishing they could hold on longer.

“What were you going to say?” Tooru asks. 

Hajime rests his head on Tooru’s shoulder. “I was going to say I’ve never met someone who dances so horribly _—”_

“Hey!” Tooru pulls away to protest, _“Rude_ , Iwa-chan.” 

“I wasn’t finished yet, Shittykawa. I was _going to say_ , I’ve never met someone who dances so horribly but still makes me wonder what it would be like to kiss them.” Hajime’s words come out casual despite his pounding chest.

Tooru stares at him, blinking, like he’s not quite sure what Hajime just said.

“What did you just say?” Tooru asks, and Hajime’s not sure if this is a good or bad sign.

“I said you dance horribly.”

“After that.”

“I said I want to kiss you.” Those weren’t his exact words, but it was the point. 

Tooru is silent, like he’s trying to make sense of the words, like Hajime’s spoken some foreign language.

Hajime starts getting nervous, starts worrying that maybe he’s ruined everything. He thought—he thought the feelings had been mutual. He thought that even if he was wrong, they’d still be friends. He’d been _certain_ they’d still be friends. But Tooru was still standing there, looking lost. 

“Are you going to say something?” Hajime asks finally, “because my train leaves in five minutes.”

Tooru seems to snap back to life, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smile. “Do it then.”

Hajime’s heart skips a beat. “Do what?” He has to be sure. Just those words— 

“Kiss me.”

It's enough. Finally.

“Okay.”

Hajime slowly closes the small gap between them, leaning up to meet Tooru. Their lips touch, and it’s not fireworks but there’s still butterflies in his chest and it’s _good_ and it’s messy and when they pull away, he wants to do it again. 

“That was nice,” Hajime says dumbly.

Tooru’s got a big smile on his face that makes Hajime feel a little giddy.

“You should probably get on your train,” Tooru says softly, leaning down to pick up the bag Hajime had dropped.

“Yeah.” They don’t break eye contact as Tooru hands over the bag.

Hajime’s eye catches the time on one of the monitors, and he feels a slight panic, stepping backwards towards the train.

“Text me,” he says before turning around and jogging to the train. The doors close a few seconds after he gets inside. 

His phone lights up seconds after that.

 **Annoying Alien** : let’s do that again sometime

 **Annoying Alien** : (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two more chapters after this!!!  
> next chapter will be a collection of moments, a few finishing up grade 9 and then a lot more for their 3 years of high school  
> if you have any requests for moments you want to be included, let me know in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://yuurisvictor.tumblr.com/)  
> last chapter will be an epilogue  
> thank u SO SO much for being patient with me  
> next chapter won't take so long


	19. Chapter 19

**Iwaizumi** : holy shit

 **Iwaizumi** : i think i might be dreaming

 **Kuroo** : W H A T

 **Kuroo** : WHAT HAPPENED

 **Kuroo** : IWAIZUMI

 **Kuroo** : DONT YUH TEASE ME LIKE THIS

 **Iwaizumi** : i kissed him

 **Kuroo** : !!!! DUDE

 **Kuroo** : ARE U MESSING W ME

 **Kuroo** : NAH U WOULDNT JOKE ABOUT THST

 **Kuroo** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kuroo** : IWAIZUMI HAJIME

 **Kuroo** : GIVE ME THE DETAILS

 **Kuroo** : and just so u kno i could be making out with kenma right now but this takes priority

 **Iwaizumi** : oh

 **Iwaizumi** : nevermind then

 **Iwaizumi** : you go make out with your boyfriend

 **Iwaizumi** : i'll you about it later

 **Kuroo** : WAGT

 **Kuroo** : NO

 **Kuroo** : NO IM INVESTED NOW

 **Kuroo** : I HAVE TO KNOW NOW

 **Kuroo** : IWAIZUMI

 **Kuroo** : DONT GO SILENT ON ME

 **Kuroo** : IWAIZUMI

 **Kuroo** : IWAIZUMI-SAN

 **Kuroo** : IWAIZUMI HAJIME

 **Kuroo** : IWA-CHAN

 **Iwaizumi** : i told him he was a bad dancer

 **Iwaizumi** : and then that i wondered what it would be like to kiss him

 **Iwaizumi** : and he told me i should kiss him

 **Iwaizumi** : so i did

 **Kuroo** : oh my god

 **Kuroo** : that’s so lame

 **Kuroo** : UR SO LAME

 **Iwaizumi** : thanks for the support

 **Kuroo** : so aRE YOU GUYS DATING THEN

 **Iwaizumi** : um

 **Iwaizumi** : we didn’t talk about that?

 **Iwaizumi** : we literally just kissed before i got on the train

 **Kuroo** : WAGT

 **Kuroo** : WHATRE U DOING

 **Kuroo** : ASK HIM OUT DUDE

 **Kuroo** : HE OBVIOUSLY LIKES YOU

 **Kuroo** : YOU CANT PLAY THAT “WHAT IF HE DOESNT LIKE ME” CARD ANYMORE

 **Iwaizumi** : i want to

 **Iwaizumi** : i’m going to

 **Kuroo** : omg my son

 **Kuroo** : MAKE ME PROUD

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : so

 **Bug Boy** : we kissed

 **Annoying Alien** : wow iwa-chan, what an excellent memory you have ∩(︶▽︶)∩

 **Bug Boy** : i hate you

 **Annoying Alien** : do you usually kiss people you hate (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞??

 **Bug Boy** : nope

 **Bug Boy** : only you

 **Annoying Alien** : how romantic, iwa-chan (~￣▽￣)~!!!

 **Bug Boy** : shut up so i can ask you something

 **Annoying Alien** : ooo bossy

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m listening ASK AWAY

 **Bug Boy** : you kissed me

 **Annoying Alien** : actually, iwa-chan, you kissed me

 **Bug Boy** : i wasn’t finished yet but you kissed back so shut up

 **Annoying Alien** : do u ever get tired of telling me to shut up?

 **Bug Boy** : nope

 **Bug Boy** : but anyway

 **Bug Boy** : you kissed back, so i think it’s safe to say you like me?

 **Bug Boy** : unless you kiss all your friends like that

 **Annoying Alien** : only you! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Bug Boy** : ah

 **Bug Boy** : ok so

 **Bug Boy** : ok

 **Bug Boy** : I see

 **Bug Boy** : so

 **Bug Boy** : do you want

 **Annoying Alien** : yes!

 **Bug Boy** : ….I didn’t even finish the question

 **Annoying Alien** : that’s your fault for not sending it all in one text

 **Bug Boy** : you don’t even know what i was going to ask

 **Annoying Alien** : it was going to be something like “hey tooru, you’re so beautiful and i love you so much please be my boyfriend!”

 **Bug Boy** : not even close

 **Annoying Alien** : don’t worry, iwa-chan, i know that’s what you were thinking (◡‿◡✿)

 **Bug Boy** : ok i’m breaking up with you

 **Annoying Alien** : ( °□°)?!?!?!?

 **Annoying Alien** : HOW RUDE, IWAGCHAN to break a mans heart only seconds after wooing him?!?!?!

 **Bug Boy** : i hate you

 **Annoying Alien** : ur dating me

 **Bug Boy** : no i broke up with you

 **Annoying Alien** : we’re still broken up? i thought we would have gotten over our differences by now ヽ(๏∀๏ )ﾉ

 **Bug Boy** : it’s been like a minute

 **Annoying Alien** : a minute without you is too long, iwa-chan!

 **Bug Boy** : oh my god

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : when they gave me the award today, i wanted you to be by my side

 **Bug Boy** : i wish i could have been

 **Annoying Alien** : winning the best setter award was one of the best moments of my entire life

 **Annoying Alien** : but it would have been better if you were there

 **Annoying Alien** : you belong there

 **Annoying Alien** : i wish that you were here

 **Annoying Alien** : and that we were playing together

 **Annoying Alien** : and that we were going off to high school together

 **Annoying Alien** : but instead we have three more years of waiting

 **Bug Boy** : i hate it too

 **Bug Boy** : but there’s nothing we can do about it

 **Bug Boy** : i’ll visit you as much as i can

 **Bug Boy** : we’ll make it through

 **Annoying Alien** : i just want you here with me

 **Annoying Alien** : i don’t want you to have to ride a train just so i can see you

 **Annoying Alien** : i want to see you whenever i want

 **Annoying Alien** : it’s not fair

 **Bug Boy** : we just have to wait

 **Annoying Alien** : i don’t want to wait

 **Bug Boy** : neither do i

 **Annoying Alien** : can i skype you?

 **Annoying Alien** : i want to see your face

 **Annoying Alien** : and hear your voice

 **Annoying Alien** : and i can show you the award

 **Bug Boy** : yeah, i’ll log on right now

 

_HIGH SCHOOL - FIRST YEAR_

 

 **Annoying Alien** : guess how much sleep i got last night (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧!!

 **Bug Boy** : please tell me you got at least 5 hours

 **Annoying Alien** : none :)))))

 **Bug Boy** : ugh tooru

 **Annoying Alien** : i couldn’t stop worrying

 **Annoying Alien** : new people

 **Annoying Alien** : new team

 **Bug Boy** : everyone will love you

 **Bug Boy** : like they always do

 **Bug Boy** : though i can’t figure out why that is

 **Bug Boy** : you’re pretty annoying

 **Annoying Alien** : iwACHAN UR SUPPOSED TO BE COMFORTING ME (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

 **Bug Boy** : um

 **Bug Boy** : ……...it’ll be fine?

 **Annoying Alien** : ...

 **Annoying Alien** : ur the worst boyfriend ever

 **Bug Boy** : u literally just called me the best boyfriend ever last night

 **Annoying Alien** : i take it back, iwa-chan（￣へ￣）

 **Bug Boy** : in all seriousness, you’re going to make it through the day

 **Bug Boy** : and if something happens text me

 **Bug Boy** : i’m only a text away and all that sappy shit….

 **Annoying Alien** : ( °□°)⋆* ⁑⋆*

 **Annoying Alien** : ( °□°)⋆* ⁑⋆*

 **Annoying Alien** : ( °□°)⋆* ⁑⋆*

 **Bug Boy** : what

 **Annoying Alien** : i change my mind

 **Annoying Alien** : u rly are the best boyfriend ❤

 **Bug Boy** : shut up

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : REMEMBER YESTERDAY

 **Annoying Alien** : HOW I MENTIONED MAKING NEW FRIENDS

 **Bug Boy** : yeah, with two people on your team

 **Bug Boy** : why?

 **Annoying Alien** : I TAKE IT BACK

 **Annoying Alien** : THEY’RE EVIL

 **Bug Boy** : oh boy

 **Bug boy** : what did they do?

 **Annoying Alien** : i left my phone on the table while i went to get something

 **Annoying Alien** : and you texted me while i was gone

 **Annoying Alien** : and they saw your name on the screen

 **Annoying Alien** : and when i came back to the table they were all “who’s bug boy”

 **Annoying Alien** : AND APPARENTLY

 **Annoying Alien** : THEY HAVE NO PROOF OF THIS BY THE WAY

 **Annoying Alien** : i got all red

 **Annoying Alien** : so from that they just ASSUMED you were my boyfriend

 **Bug Boy** : well i kind of am

 **Annoying Alien** : but IWACHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAID

 **Annoying Alien** : THEY SAID

 **Annoying Alien** : “do u call him bug boy in bed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”

 **Bug Boy** : uh

 **Bug Boy** : please don’t

 **Annoying Alien** : iwACHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : HOW dARE U EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND I WOULD DO SUCH A THING

 **Annoying Alien** : I AM TOO PURE AND PRECIOUS FOR SUCH AN APPALLING ACT

 **Bug Boy** : am i supposed to respond to that or

 **Annoying Alien** : ANYWAY

 **Annoying Alien** : I’M DISOWNING THEM

 **Bug Boy** : you know, they don’t sound any worse than kuroo

 **Bug Boy** : now you know what i have to put up with daily

 **Annoying Alien** : IWA-CHAN WHERE IS YOUR S Y M P A T H Y

 **Bug Boy** : i left it at home

 **Annoying Alien** : </3

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : kuroo dragged me to a party with him

 **Bug Boy** : kenma was smart and stayed home

 **Bug Boy** : i should have done the same

 **Annoying Alien** : AW POOR IWACHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : you can text me instead (n˘v˘•)¬

 **Bug Boy** : that was the plan

 **Bug Boy** : surprisingly you’re less annoying than drunk teenagers

 **Annoying Alien** : IWAAAACHAAAN ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 **Annoying Alien** : u kno i could just ignore u!!

 **Bug Boy** : true

 **Bug Boy** : but you won’t

 **Bug Boy** : so what’re you up to?

 **Bug Boy** : ....

 **Bug Boy** : ….

 **Bug Boy** : tooru?

 **Bug Boy** : are you actually

 **Bug Boy** : oh my god

 **Annoying Alien** : if u tell me u love me i’ll keep texting u, iwa-chan (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Bug Boy** : man you’re lame

 **Annoying Alien** : (◡_◡✿)

 **Annoying Alien** : waaaiting

 **Bug Boy** : i love you

 **Bug Boy** : even though you’re a dork

 **Annoying Alien** : ╮(─▽─)╭

 **Annoying Alien** : how much do u love me

 **Bug Boy** : ...a lot

 **Bug Boy** : …

 **Bug Boy** : ...are you going to say something

 **Bug Boy** : Tooru?

 **Annoying Alien** : sorry, phone ran out of battery and had to charge

 **Bug Boy** : uh-huh

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan is so sweet!

 **Bug Boy** : shut up or i’ll take it back

 **Annoying Alien** : can’t take back the truth ( **ꈍ** ᵕ **ꈍ** ✿)

 **Bug Boy** : i’m just gonna ignore that

 **Bug Boy** : wait kuroo just sent me a text

 **Annoying Alien** : WHAT’S IT SAY

 **Bug Boy** : “where r u im bored lets leave”

 **Bug Boy** : we’ve been here like 20 minutes

 **Bug Boy** : not that i’m complaining

 **Annoying Alien** : he probably wants to go spend time with his booooyfriend ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Bug Boy** : why are you like this

 **Annoying Alien** : if it were me

 **Annoying Alien** : i’d rather cuddle my boyfriend than go to a party

 **Bug Boy** : oh my god

 **Bug Boy** : don’t get sappy on me

 **Annoying Alien** : u love it iwa-chan!!!

 **Bug Boy** : maybe

 **Annoying Alien** : ღ˘⌣˘)❛ั◡❛ัღ)

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : my mom asked how ur doing

 **Bug Boy** : what did you tell her?

 **Annoying Alien** : i said ur doing fantastic

 **Annoying Alien** : which is obviously true since ur dating me (◡‿◡✿)

 **Bug Boy** : i’m breaking up with you

 **Annoying Alien** : u know iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : sometimes i think the only reason ur dating me is so u can break up with me (ಠ_ಠ)

 **Bug Boy** : shit

 **Bug Boy** : you caught me

 **Annoying Alien** : ur breaking my heart

 **Annoying Alien** : but anyway

 **Annoying Alien** : i was thinking

 **Bug Boy** : that's never a good sign

 **Annoying Alien** : be niCE IWACHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : i was thinking i want to tell her about us

 **Annoying Alien** : that we’re dating

 **Annoying Alien** : well tell both my parents

 **Bug Boy** : do you think they’ll be okay with it?

 **Annoying Alien** : they like u

 **Annoying Alien** : and they know u make me happy

 **Bug Boy** : that's sappy

 **Bug Boy** : but you should tell them

 **Bug Boy** : if you want to

 **Annoying Alien** : IM GOING TO

 **Annoying Alien** : I’LL TELL YOU HOW IT GOES

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : IWACHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : i told my parents at dinner

 **Annoying Alien** : about us

 **Annoying Alien** : and then they shared this LOOK

 **Annoying Alien** : and they turned to me and were all “we were wondering when you would tell us”

 **Annoying Alien** : WE WERENT EVEN DATING WHEN YOU CAME OVER

 **Bug Boy** : maybe it was all the times you called me iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : SHHH IWACHAN

 **Bug Boy** : but i’m really glad it went well, Tooru :)

 **Annoying Alien** : A SMILEY FACE

 **Annoying Alien** : U MUST BE IN A GOOD MOOD

 **Bug Boy** : i’m always in a good mood when you’re happy

 **Bug Boy** : okay no shit i take that back that's too sappy i can't say that

 **Annoying Alien** : oMG IWACHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : IM CRYING

 **Bug Boy** : please don't cry

 **Annoying Alien** : !!!!!!!!! (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Annoying Alien** : HAJIME

 **Annoying Alien** : i'm always in a good mood when ur happy too

 **Bug Boy** : …<3

 

_HIGH SCHOOL - SECOND YEAR_

 

 **Annoying Alien** : i miss you already (*~▽~)

 **Bug Boy** : i literally just got on the train

 **Bug Boy** : but yeah

 **Bug Boy** : same

 **Bug Boy** : i miss you too

 **Annoying Alien** : i wish you could’ve stayed longer

 **Bug Boy** : me too

 **Bug Boy** : but it's not like it’s the last time

 **Annoying Alien** : but it'll be a while until the next time

 **Annoying Alien** : and i wanna be able to see you whenever i want

 **Annoying Alien** : i want to hold your hand

 **Annoying Alien** : and fall asleep next to you

 **Annoying Alien** : and i really wanna kiss your stupid face

 **Bug Boy** : it’s not always gonna be like this Tooru

 **Bug Boy** : i’m gonna get grossly romantic for a second

 **Bug Boy** : if you make fun of me for this i’m breaking up with you

 **Annoying Alien** : iwa-chan! i would never!

 **Bug Boy** : i'm ignoring that because you definitely would

 **Bug Boy** : but um

 **Bug Boy** : i should have told you this when i was at your house

 **Bug Boy** : i know we always say we love each other

 **Bug Boy** : or more like you say it and i sometimes say it back

 **Bug Boy** : but we’ve never really talked about being in love

 **Bug Boy** : because i've liked you ever since we were kids

 **Bug Boy** : and somewhere along the way

 **Bug Boy** : maybe it was recent, i don't know

 **Bug Boy** : but i fell in love with you

 **Bug Boy** : and so i know it sucks right now not getting to see each other all the time

 **Bug Boy** : but i know that i want you in my future

 **Bug Boy** : it's easier knowing the distance isn't forever

 **Bug Boy** : so yeah…

 **Annoying Alien** : oh...

 **Bug Boy** : yeah

 **Annoying Alien** : MY GOODNESS IWA-CHAN

 **Annoying Alien** : I KNEW U WERE A ROMANTIC AT HEART

 **Bug Boy** : shut your mouth

 **Annoying Alien** : make me (◡‿◡✿)

 **Bug Boy** : next time

 **Annoying Alien** : is that a promise?

 **Bug Boy** : sure

 **Annoying Alien** : hey, hajime

 **Bug Boy** : yeah?

 **Annoying Alien** : not sure if it was obvious but

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m in love with you too

 **Bug Boy** : coool

 **Annoying Alien** : wow, smooth

 **Bug Boy** : super cool?

 **Annoying Alien** : (ಠ_ಠ)

  


* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : you know i’m here if you need me, right?

 **Annoying Alien** : i know, hajime

 **Annoying Alien** : there are just some things i have to deal with on my own  


 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : go on skype i have a surprise for you

 **Bug Boy** : should i be scared?

 **Annoying Alien** : you should be excited iwa-chan!!

 **Bug Boy** : that just makes me more scared

 **Bug Boy** : but alright, i’m on skype

 

 **_greys_alien calling_ **  

 

**_call accepted_ **

 

 **Bug Boy** : holy shit

 **Annoying Alien** : like what u see? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Bug Boy** : are you seriously doing a strip tease to shitty pop music right now

 **Bug Boy** : is this really happening

 **Annoying Alien** : don’t take your eyes off the screen, iwachan  

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : [img] have a good day at school <3

 **Bug Boy** : are you

 **Bug Boy** : you’re wearing makeup

 **Annoying Alien** : congratulations, iwa-chan, you have eyes (^▽^)!!!!!!

 **Bug Boy** : you

 **Bug Boy** : that

 **Bug Boy** : looks good

 **Bug Boy** : yeah, you look good

 **Bug Boy** : are you going to school like that?

 **Annoying Alien** : iwachan, we both know i look beautiful in that picture (and in real life too, of course)

 **Annoying Alien** : however, despite how i may act

 **Annoying Alien** : i do not have the confidence to wear that to school ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Bug Boy** : you look good

 **Annoying Alien** : we’ve established that

 **Bug Boy** : thanks for

 **Bug Boy** : trusting me enough to show me?

 **Annoying Alien** : if ur lucky i might send more 

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m fine iwachan

 **Bug Boy** : you’re not fine

 **Bug Boy** : you got sent to the emergency room again

 **Bug Boy** : come on, tooru. this is me. you don’t have to pretend

 **Annoying Alien** : but you don’t get it okay

 **Annoying Alien** : i have to be fine

 **Annoying Alien** : i have to keep saying that

 **Annoying Alien** : because if i don’t then it’s going to hurt

 **Annoying Alien** : then i’ll have to think about how much worse this could have been

 **Bug Boy** : maybe you should think about that

 **Bug Boy** : volleyball is everything to you

 **Bug Boy** : you can work hard and still be smart about it

 **Annoying Alien** : can we not go there again?

 **Annoying Alien** : i don’t want to talk about this

 **Bug Boy** : we wouldn’t have to go there if you’d be fucking careful, tooru!

 **Bug Boy** : do you know how much it sucks watching you not give a shit about your well being?

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m sorry to be such a constant disappointment for you

 **Bug Boy** : that is not what i said

 **Bug Boy** : i want to be there for you right now i really do

 **Bug Boy** : but i can’t stand around and watch you hurt yourself

 **Bug Boy** : because if you’re not careful you’re going to destroy your dreams

 **Annoying Alien** : well guess what hajime

 **Annoying Alien** : you don’t have to stand around and watch me do anything

 **Annoying Alien** : no one’s forcing you to stay in my life

 **Bug Boy** : i love you tooru

 **Bug Boy** : no matter how much you piss me off sometimes

 **Bug Boy** : i love you

 **Annoying Alien** : do you though?

 **Bug Boy** : dont do that

 **Bug Boy** : you know how i feel

 **Bug Boy** : i’m sorry you’re upset and i’m sorry you got hurt and i really do want to help you however i can

 **Bug Boy** : but i can’t help you unless you’re willing to let me

 **Bug Boy** : i can’t help you unless you stop pushing me away

 **Bug Boy** : so i’ll be here when you’re ready to actually talk to me

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : i told my mom about you today

 **Bug Boy:** she asked me if i had a girlfriend

 **Bug Boy** : i told her i had someone

 **Bug Boy** : and she asked if it was a guy

 **Bug Boy** : and i said yes

 **Bug Boy** : and she asked if it was you

 **Bug Boy** : and i said yes

 **Annoying Alien** : AAAAA ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **Annoying Alien** : it makes me happy that she knew it was me

 **Annoying Alien** : does that mean u talk about me a lot? (~￣▽￣)~

 **Bug Boy** : i’m not answering that

 **Annoying Alien** : that’s a yes!

 **Bug Boy** : ….

 **Annoying Alien** : iwachan likes to talk about me ~ ( ˘ ³˘)

 **Bug Boy** : well

 **Bug Boy** : not sure if you’ve noticed this

 **Bug Boy** : but you’re kind of a big part of my life

 **Annoying Alien** : omg ( **ꈍ** ᵕ **ꈍ** ✿)

 **Annoying Alien** : ur making me all warm n fuzzy inside

 **Bug Boy** : and that’s my cue to leave

 **Annoying Alien** : WHAT

 **Annoying Alien** : baby don’t gooooooooo!!!

 **Bug Boy** : b y e

 

_HIGH SCHOOL - THIRD YEAR_

 

 **Annoying Alien** : GOOD MORNING I LOVE U

 **Bug Boy** : good morning you’re not too bad i guess

 **Annoying Alien** : oh stop, ur making me swoon

 **Bug Boy** : you’re such an idiot

 **Annoying Alien** : your idiot (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧!

 **Bug Boy** : yes, unfortunately my idiot

 **Annoying Alien** : you spelled luckily wrong, iwa-chan

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : do you remember kageyama?

 **Bug Boy** : yeah...why?

 **Annoying Alien** : he’s on koushi’s team

 **Bug Boy** : are you okay?

 **Annoying Alien** : i don’t have any reason not to be

 **Bug Boy** : the question still stands

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m not sure

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : oh my goodness iwa-chan

 **Annoying Alien** : makki and mattsun are so obviously in love

 **Annoying Alien** : it’s painful watching them

 **Bug Boy** : don’t meddle with your friends’ love lives Tooru

 **Annoying Alien** : but iwachaaaan

 **Annoying Alien** : i want to HELP them

 **Bug Boy** : they don’t need your help

 **Bug Boy** : they’ll figure it out eventually

 **Annoying Alien** : im an expert at love (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Annoying Alien** : it’d be rude not to help them!!

 **Bug Boy** : an expert

 **Bug Boy** : ha

 **Bug Boy** : that’s a good joke

 **Annoying Alien** : hey! I got u

 **Bug Boy** : still trying to figure out how that happened

 **Annoying Alien** : my good looks and charm won you over obviously (◡‿◡✿)

 **Bug Boy** : yeah...still trying to figure out how that happened

 **Annoying Alien** : so rude (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m bored

 **Annoying Alien** : entertain me? [img]

 **Bug Boy** : HOLY FU

 **Bug Boy** : i am in PUBLIC

 **Annoying Alien** : that makes it more exciting (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧!!

 **Bug Boy** : i’m going to b l o c k you

 **Annoying Alien** : but iwachan i thought u loved me! [img]

 **Bug Boy** : can you like

 **Bug Boy** : wait thirty minutes so i can get home

 **Annoying Alien** : not sure i can wait that long…

 **Bug Boy** : tooru oh my god

 **Annoying Alien** : better hurry up! ✧˖°ˈ·*ε-(๑˃́ε˂̀๑ ) ♡♡

 **Bug Boy** : i hate you so much

 **Annoying Alien** : that’s not a nice thing to say to ur boyfriend when he sexts u

 

* * *

 

 **Bug Boy** : this isn’t the end for you

 **Bug Boy** : and it’s not your fault

 **Bug Boy** : you did everything you could

 **Annoying Alien** : that’s the problem

 **Annoying Alien** : i did my best and it still wasn’t enough

 **Annoying Alien** : why am i never enough?

 **Annoying Alien** : it would have been one thing to lose to shiratorizawa

 **Annoying Alien** : it would have sucked but i could have gotten over that

 **Annoying Alien** : i’m used to losing to ushiwaka

 **Annoying Alien** : but karafuckingsuno?

 **Annoying Alien** : we’re not even second best anymore

 **Bug Boy** : they’re a good team

 **Annoying Alien** : but we should have been better

 **Annoying Alien** : i should have been better

 **Bug Boy** : you’ll win next time

 **Annoying Alien** : there isn’t a next time anymore

 **Annoying Alien** : that was it

 **Bug Boy** : tooru, there’s always a next time for you

 **Bug Boy** : your volleyball career doesn’t end here

 **Bug Boy** : it starts here

 **Annoying Alien** : that’s not how it feels

 **Bug Boy** : give it time

 

* * *

 

 **Annoying Alien** : can we talk?

 **Bug Boy** : yeah of course

 **Annoying Alien** : i just

 **Annoying Alien** : i wanted to say thank you

 **Annoying Alien** : for everything

 **Annoying Alien** : i never expected i’d ever meet anyone like you in my life

 **Annoying Alien** : i know i’m not always easy

 **Annoying Alien** : but you never give up on me

 **Annoying Alien** : i love you so much

 **Annoying Alien** : i never thought i’d find someone that wanted to be with me for me

 **Bug Boy** : i love you too

 **Bug Boy** : i never really believed in the idea of love

 **Bug Boy** : and then i fell in love with you

 **Bug Boy** : and it seemed so natural i didn’t question it

 **Bug Boy** : i hate being all sappy but sometimes i think we were meant to be

 **Annoying Alien** : i think you’re secretly a huge sap, iwachan

 **Annoying Alien** : and i think that all the time

 **Bug Boy** : going on that chat site was one of the best decisions in my entire life

 **Annoying Alien** : and everything after

 **Bug Boy** : yeah, and everything after

 **Annoying Alien** : <3

 **Bug Boy** : <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to get sappy bc this is wrapping up real soon and i'm so, so grateful for all the love and support i've received since starting this fic. i started writing this at a pretty lonely moment during summer and your comments and kudos did so much to lift my mood. i never could have imagined this fic would get the attention it has, and there's no possible way for me to convey how truly thankful i am for every single one of you. 
> 
> as always, thank you to my beta, jessica, who has been an incredible help and a huge contributor to this fic as a whole. it wouldn't be what it is without her! 
> 
> the next chapter is a 1k epilogue to wrap everything up, it's written and just needs to be edited. 
> 
> after this fic, i'd like to start two new projects (both chaptered fics), one for klance in the voltron fandom and another for either oisuga or kuroken in the haikyuu fandom. i would love to do some sort of collaborative writing for the haikyuu fic, so if you're interested in either oisuga or kuroken and want to collab, shoot me a message on [tumblr](http://yuurisvictor.tumblr.com/)!


	20. epilogue

There were a lot of things in Oikawa Tooru’s life that had taken him by surprise. His sister having a baby, the first time he’d failed a test, losing to Karasuno. But nothing surprised him more than Iwaizumi Hajime. Nothing continued to surprise him more than Iwaizumi Hajime.

He’d never been prepared for someone like Hajime to come into his life, never been prepared for someone like Hajime to stay. He wasn’t used to having friends, wasn’t used to having people who cared about how he was doing enough to talk to him every day.

Hajime had entered Tooru’s life so smoothly, so naturally, and he hadn’t left like Tooru had expected. He hadn’t gotten sick of him, or given up on him. He hadn’t decided that Tooru was too much, like many people did. Tooru knew he was a lot. He knew that not everyone could handle it. He knew that most people couldn’t. 

Hajime stayed, even though he didn’t have to. Hajime stayed, even when Tooru pushed him away. For seven years, Hajime had stayed as an unmoving force in his life, a constant when everything else was changing. Hajime was always there, a shoulder to lean on and a hand to hold, even if most days he was unable to do either of those things.

For seven years, they’d been best friends. For seven years, they’d had to deal with the miles that separated them, short visits here and there. For seven years, they’d grown together, supported each other, and stayed together. And now they had another seven years to do the same, only now distance wouldn’t be a barrier. Now, they had seven years to live together, and seven after that, and seven after that. They had all the years in the world where they would get to choose to be together.

Tooru still didn’t entirely believed it, even as he stood in the doorway of their new apartment, Hajime at his side. It was a small, one bedroom place with a sad excuse for a kitchen and a cramped bathroom but to Tooru, it was perfect. It was the beginning of his life with Hajime, a life he could look forward to.

Hajime’s gaze rests on Tooru, and he holds out a hand. “Ready?”

Tooru nods, squeezing his hand in his and giving a soft, content smile.

They walk inside to an empty apartment, and Tooru feels so happy he could burst. This is all his, his and Hajime’s, and it might not be much but it’s _their’s_ and he loves it and he can tell that Hajime loves it, too.

When they into the middle of their new bedroom, now empty, Tooru can’t resist the urge to pull Hajime into his arms and hold on tight. He rests his head on his shoulder, arms around his waist. Hajime’s arms move so that they’re around Tooru’s neck.

“It doesn’t feel real,” Tooru whispers into his chest, “that I get to do this whenever I want.”

“It is real,” Hajime tells him, but he’s wearing a similar awestruck expression.

“I love you,” Tooru says, because he wants Hajime to know, because he wants to say it again and again and again, because he’s happy and in love and he’ll be off to college soon with a volleyball scholarship and life is _good_. Life is great.

“I love you, too,” Hajime says back, running a hand through Tooru’s hair, and if Tooru believed in perfect, he’d think this moment was it. (But after years of striving for perfection, Tooru’s learned to accept there’s no such thing. This is still close.)

They stay like that for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms, neither one wanting to let go, neither one wanting the moment to end. 

Eventually, the moment does end, but it’s only the beginning of all the moments yet to come, all the moments falling more in love, all the moments together, all the moments when they choose each other. 

Tooru and Hajime go to different universities, and even though they never get to play on the same team together, even though Hajime doesn't take up volleyball while in college so he can focus on his school work, they’re still a team. They’re their own team, and it's the best damn team Tooru’s ever been a part of. 

Hajime comes to all of Tooru’s games, even when he’s got homework up his ass. He congratulates him when he wins, all smiles and cheer. He comforts him when he loses, hugs him tight and lets him cry in his arms. Win or lose a game, Tooru is always a winner to him. He never forgets to tell him that.

It’s not always easy. They fight, they change, they struggle. But they work through it. They communicate. They remember that no matter what, they love each other. It’s not always easy, but they make it. They stay.

Tooru wins best setter award his final year in college, and Hajime proposes to him that night. They make love and then stay up into the early hours of the morning, remembering how far they’ve come, remembering that every night they get to fall asleep cuddled up against each other, they’re lucky. Remembering that every morning they get to wake up and kiss that god awful morning breath, they’re lucky.

“If You don’t get your ass to bed right now—” Hajime starts one night when Tooru’s still up at two in the morning.

“You’ll what?” Tooru cuts him off, tone playful.

“I’ll…” Hajime pauses, “I won’t marry you.”

Tooru grins, turning around in his chair so that he’s facing Hajime, who’s sitting up in their bed. “Pretty big talk for a guy who made a big speech about how in love with me he was just a few weeks ago.”

“I take it all back,” Hajime insists.

Tooru’s grin widens, eyes sparkling with mischief. He stands from his chair, moving slowly to the end of the bed, running his hand along it. “All of it, hm?” Tooru asks, voice low, eyes locked with Hajime’s.

All Hajime does is nod. Tooru moves up the side of the bed that Hajime is on, hand moving from the bed to Hajime’s leg. “I don’t believe you,” Tooru tells him, hand reaching his thigh.

“You’re the worst,” Hajime says, grabbing hold of Tooru and pulling him onto the bed.

“You love me,” Tooru replies, straddling Hajime’s waist.

“Not even a little,” Hajime protests, his words lacking any real conviction.

Tooru leans in and kisses him, and when they part, Hajime whispers, “Maybe you’re not so bad.”

A lot of things change, but they never stop loving each other. They never stop wanting each other. They never stop supporting each other.

There were a lot of things in Oikawa Tooru’s life that have taken him by surprise, but nothing surprises him more than Iwaizumi Hajime. Nothing continues to surprise him more than Iwaizumi Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i'd like to apologize for the slow updates that happened, i fell into a huge writers block and life kinda took over and i neglected this fic, i'm so grateful for everyone that put up with me!! 
> 
> this has been a great experience and your comments/kudos/messages on tumblr/bookmarks/EVERYTHING have meant the world to me. i'm going to try and reply to every comment on this chapter!! 
> 
>  [tumblr](http://garrettshunk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
